Ascendant
by Denisa.D
Summary: 'Of course he wouldn't let me die. I was the only thing more valuable than the bureau itself- the sole reason for their existence.' Tris Prior wakes up alone and isolated back at the Bureau. A deal is negotiated: her freedom for Chicago's safety. But what happens when a new problem arises and she ends up crossing paths with the same person she thought she would never see again? R&R
1. Prologue - Two years prior

**Prologue - Two years prior**

A STRIKING WHITE light blinds my eyes as I struggle to open them, forcing me to squint. I try to pry my eyes open, little by little, focusing first on the white ceiling, then on the walls surrounding me, then on the furniture surrounding me.

I'm in a sterile room, a thin, blue blanket draped over my thin legs and a drip stand with heart monitor next to my bed. I follow the tube from the drip stand until it suddenly disappears into my hand.  
The heart monitor beeps steadily.

I try to lift my head off the pillow, trying to figure out where I am, but a searing pain spreads through my shoulder and I scream, falling back onto the pillow. A tear slips out of the corner of my eye and I grit my teeth together until the pain subsides. My head pounds in the bright light and I close my eyes in frustration.  
My body shifts as I try to get into a met comfortable position, but the same searing pain that was in my shoulders spreads across my abdomen, forcing out more tears as another scream rips out of my throat.

The door at the end of the room opens and a few people rush in, all dressed in white lab coats. The heart monitor next to my bed speeds up in protest as everyone rushes around me, replacing the drip bag and writing on clipboards and throwing an infinite amount of questions at me. I cover my face with my hands and let out a yell of frustration as the chaos continues to surround me.

There is a sudden pinch in my arm, instantly making me flinch, and I look to my left where a man has stuck a needle in my arm. I try to pull away from him but my arm won't move, and soon enough I can't feel my feet, or my legs, or my abdomen, or my chest or my arms. My eyelids feel heavy as sleep clings to my skin, and I slowly slip into darkness,  
again.

-.-.-

The second time I wake, I find the lights have been turned down to just a musky yellow glow. Everyone that was in the room has left and the only thing I can hear is the heart monitor- slow and steady once again. My head feels like it's glued to the pillow, and I struggle to sit up without any pain. I see a woman peep her head around the door and give me a warm smile.

"Hello." She greets me as she comes closer. I study her steps, slow and calm, as she paces towards me.  
"Are you in pain?" She asks softly.  
I shake my head slowly, but I'm unsure if I'm actually telling the truth.  
"That's good."

She spreads out the blanket at my feet, smoothing out the crinkles with her fingertips.  
"Where am I?" I ask, my voice croaky and raspy.  
I barely sound like myself.  
"You're in the infirmary, in the Bureau of genetic welfare." She responds.  
All of these words sound foreign to me- except infirmary.  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
My gaze falls on the wall in front of me and stays fixed on the same spot.  
How did I get into the infirmary?

The space inside my head becomes a battlefield as I fight to remember how I got here. My mind stays blank.  
I shake my head, furrowing my brows as I concentrate hard.  
"No." I confirm.  
"That's okay. It's usually a side effect of a medically induced coma. You should remember in a few hours max. Okay?"

I nod, not quite sure how to react to her statement.  
I was in a coma? How long was I out?  
"Give me a sign if you need me. I'll be in the room just opposite." She bows her head and leaves quietly. Her selfless behaviour reminds me of something, but I can't quite decipher what.

I put together everything she's said:  
Coma, infirmary, Bureau of Genetic Welfare.  
Why does nothing ring a bell?  
Why am I even in here?

I can see the nurse through the thin, glass panel in the door. She appears to be talking to someone, but I can't quite see who it is. She walks away, heading into the opposite room as promised.

A man in a silver wheelchair wheels himself though my door without hesitation.  
His features are odd- a long nose with brown eyes and white hair. I'm sure I've seen him before.  
He gives me a smile as he sees me and I automatically frown at him.  
"Hello, Tris." He says, his voice deep and cold. I'm guessing he must be referring to me- Tris.  
At least I know my own name.  
He looks like he's waiting for me to talk, but I don't- party because I don't know what to say.  
"So it's true. You really don't remember." He adds, letting out a small huff.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I reply in a strained voice.  
"Ah, right." He says, like he just figured something out.  
"So you don't remember what happened before you got here?" He quirks his brow.  
"No." I answer firmly and quickly.  
He narrows his eyes at me and I look at him confused.  
What does he want?

"Well, in that case," he starts to say, wheeling his chair closer to my bed, "I'm David, the leader of the Bureau."

I feel a sharp pain in my head as I watch him extend his hand out for me to shake, and I squint my eyes, pressing my fingertips to my temples to stop the throbbing.  
David. David. David.

I try to think of where I've come across such a familiar name as the pain in my head intensifies.  
David.  
"David.." I test out the syllables on my tongue.

So familiar.

David grins in his chair and drops his hand to watch me. I frown at him again, wondering my he's looking at me like that.

I close my eyes and see a deep shade of blue- so blue it could swallow me whole.  
I see this colour in someone's eyes- someone with a hooked nose, a full bottom lip and dark brown locks.

He turns and looks at me, his eyes mesmerising.  
I watch his lips form a smile.  
"I'll see you soon." He says. I watch his hands drop mine as he turns and walks away.  
"Tobias." I breathe, the name slipping off my tongue so naturally.  
I open my eyes again, looking immediately at David's face. I picture the same face as I go into the weapons lab. He sits in the same wheelchair- a gun pointed at me.  
"I didn't come here to steal anything." I hear myself say.  
A gun goes off. The pain in my head stops.

"David." I almost growl.  
"Ah, so you do remember." He smiles, and I want to punch it right off his face.  
"Where's Tobias." I say coldly.  
"Well, a year is an awfully long time to wait for someone. He went back to Chicago." He rolls his eyes.  
A year? It's been a year?

He must see my eyes widen because he confirms it for me.  
"Yes, a year. Your friends went back to Chicago a few months after you died."  
I cringe at the word.  
"Died?" I raise my brow.  
"Your wounds were severe and you lost almost 10% of total blood mass in your body. Luckily for you, you still managed to hold on just long enough for us to take you to the intensive care unit."  
Luckily.  
He acts like I was the one who asked to be shot.  
I try to picture David with a sullen look on his face as he tells the others what happened to me.  
It's almost impossible to imagine, and suddenly it seems like he did the obvious thing.

"You faked it." I state bluntly. "You faked my death to them."  
"I did what had to be done." He replies casually.  
Tears well up in my eyes and I blink them away quickly before he can see them.  
I picture Tobias' face, streamed with tears, and a guilty feeling sets in my stomach- making me want to throw up.

I told him I wouldn't leave him.

"You're not human." I mutter, a bitter taste in my mouth. I remember the gun going off as I lunged towards the device; a second time as I typed in the code; a third time as I released the serum.  
"How did you escape the serum?" I spit.  
"The same way you did."  
"That's not possible. Only Matthew had..."  
Oh.  
"You think Matthew is the only one who knows how to make an antidote?" He smirks.

"What do you want." I say bitterly, falling back onto the pillow as tiredness creeps up on me again. This conversation is exhausting.  
"I want to welcome you to your new home." He smiles, like he's proud of himself.  
I almost laugh.  
"You can't keep me here."  
"And who says I can't?" He grins widely, rolling his wheelchair towards the window. "You destroyed everything. Chicago could've rebuilt itself the easy way." He grits his teeth together. He reminds me of a wild animal- savage, and hungry for its prey.  
"Do you know you are responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people?"  
I raise my brow at him.  
"I wasn't aware I went on a shooting rampage during my coma." I roll my eyes.  
"Really? Who do you think erased the memories of everyone at the Bureau? Hm?"  
I stay silent.

He's right. I took away people's lives and they don't even know it.  
I can't even imagine how hard it is to forget the ones you love, or even to live a fake life built on David's lies.  
We tried to stop the Bureau from erasing the memories of our city, but we did the exact same thing here.

"I thought so. Do you even know how many months of teaching it took to bring back my specialist team up to date? Or how to teach my scientists to make serums again? Or the nurses to heal you?"  
I press my lips together into a thin line.  
"If you think you're the holy angel now, you're wrong." I mutter. "You were about to take the lives of hundreds of people." I say, mocking him. He scowls at me.  
"Mock me am you like, Tris. This destruction is unforgivable, and it will have its consequences."  
"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" I laugh bitterly. "You couldn't even manage that last time." I roll my eyes with a grin. He lets out a low growl and inches towards me.  
"Watch it, Tris. Sometimes being alive can be worse than death.." he starts to wheel himself towards the door, "..especially when you have to watch a city tear itself apart." He smirks.

I frown at him, my throat becoming tight.  
"What do you intend to do?"  
"That, my dear, is none of your business. But trust me, it won't be nice."  
"Wait!" I say, just as he opens the door to leave.

"Just..don't do anything to Chicago."  
He wheels himself back in, a curious look on his face.  
"What makes you think you're in a position to negotiate?" He quirks his eyebrow.  
"I won't leave." I say quietly.

Even though I have been gone for almost a year, I don't fail to remember that I'm a valuable asset to the bureau: a pure subject. He needs me- and he can't use me if I'm not here. He must know it's impossible to keep me here.

It's an offer that is already decided.  
He grins.  
"I'm glad we're both on the same page. Welcome to the Bureau, Tris."  
He wheels himself out, closing the door behind him and leaving me with a heavy feeling in my chest.  
I chew on the inside of my cheek.

I hope I made the right decision.

 **-.-.-**

 **Review!**

 **xox**


	2. Chapter 1 - Tris

**Here's chapter 1 as promised! (improved!) and thank you to Jojoboo90 for the chapters trick! ;p  
Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1 - Tris**

I HEAR A knock on my door and I roll my eyes. I don't know why they even bother, they control all the doors anyways.  
"Come in." I sigh.  
A familiar face pokes her head around the door.  
"David wants to see you in five minutes." Scarlett says in monotone, like she's not even interested. She closes the door behind her as quickly as she entered, leaving me in peace again.

It's like this every morning- wake up, testing, lunch, more testing, dinner, bed.  
I cover my face with my hands, trying to massage the tension away. David's been testing all sorts of serums on me, trying to find the perfect one that will erase genetic damage forever. I don't see how far he wants to get- It's all pointless now. Chicago is living proof that people don't need to be perfect or pure to stand up again after they've been knocked down.

Sometimes, I catch a glimpse of Chicago as I pass the control room every morning. The war ended years ago, and everything and everyone is mending. There are new buildings, new clothes, new people. It sends a sharp stab to my gut as I think of what my life could've been like, had I not gone into that lab.

This morning is different. Instead of seeing the city on he screens, I see him. His dark blue eyes and his brown locks makes my chest ache with regret- like a thousand knives are digging into it. It's been three years since I last saw him, and I can feel my hammering heartbeat in every vein and every nerve. His image renders me useless as I stand there, staring at the screen through the glass window.

He doesn't look like himself anymore. He looks like Four- the scary instructor I once knew, with walls so high nobody could ever tear them down. His eyebrows are drawn over his eyes, sharpening his features. He looks stern.

I watch silently as the camera follows him through the dauntless compound. I can see his tattoo creeping up on his neck, and the shadows of toned muscles through his shirt.  
He walks through one of the dark hallways and disappears, leaving the screen blank.  
I touch my palm to the glass softly as I feel a tear drop down my cheek.

"I'll see you soon." He smiles.  
"I know."

I drop my hand down by my side and carry on walking, brushing away the tears quickly.

"Nice to see you so early." David says, checking his watch. He should be tally I even bother to show up.  
I give him a brief, sarcastic smile and take my usual seat on the recliner chair.  
David brings over the usual box, containing dozens of brightly coloured vials, and sets them down on the table next to me.  
The thought of all these unknown substances running through my veins almost makes me gag.  
"I thought we could try something new today." He starts, pulling on a pair of rubber gloves and selecting a purple vial.  
"Your fear landscape." He explains, holding up the vial in front of me to show me before setting it down on the counter again.  
"Well?" He asks, raising his brow.  
"Well what?" I mutter.  
"Aren't you going to say something? A smart comeback or a sarcastic comment?"  
I think of a hundred things to say to him right now, but the image of Tobias haunts me still.  
"Unlike you." He chuckles.  
The vial is poured into a syringe and out of habit I move my hair away from my neck.  
"Let me." I say bluntly, grabbing the syringe from him.  
"Very well." He takes off his gloves and walks over to the computer. I hesitate as I feel the tip of the needle touch my skin. My fear landscape was a unique perspective into what's inside my head. All my fears and weaknesses are stored there, and David is going to be inspecting them all. The thought makes me uncomfortable, but I have no other choice.

I feel the needle sink into my skin and I press down on the plunger as darkness takes over.

There are dark, looming clouds in the sky- so dark I can barely see my hand in front of me.  
I know this one.  
I wait patiently to hear the roar of thunder in the sky and the birds circling ahead.  
As expected, thunder rumbles and lightning strikes, but there are no birds.

Strange.

Instead, I see lights up ahead. City lights.

Chicago?

I take a few steps cautiously, half expecting to sink into mud. When i see that I don't, I break into a jog, then a sprint, as I rush towards the wall separating civilisation from the wastelands that lie beyond.

I feel the patter of rain on my shoulders as I reach the fence. There are no guards, like there used to be.  
I hesitate for a moment, before stepping over the bright line that marks the city territory.

I'm home. I smile.

As soon as my foot hits the ground, I hear a low rumble. At first, I think it's thunder again. But then I turn around and see dozens of trucks headed straight towards the city, all heavily armed vehicles- much like the ones the bureau owns.

It takes me a moment to realise that they are from the bureau.  
Why would there be trucks coming here?

"I'm glad we're on the same page. We have a deal. Welcome to the bureau, Tris." David grins.

I watch helplessly as the trucks ride over the humps and head into the heart of the city, driving straight past me.

Oh no.

I take off, running after them as much as I can and trying to figure out where they are headed, but I lose them as they gain speed.  
I run my hands through my hair frustratedly and try to continue my path. They could only be headed to one point- the Hub, where dozens of people walk around carelessly.  
I turn a few corners before reaching the square.

Then I hear it: gunshots.  
Dozens of them.

I hear people screaming and see them running across the streets in a frenzy, pale looks on their faces.

Oh no, no, no.

I advance into the chaos, trying to see if there is any way to stop them. I see soldiers about thirty metres away, firing rounds of bullets as more people scream in terror.  
I sprint towards them without a plan. I don't know how to stop them. I just know I have to.  
I rush past people collapsed on the floor, holding their arms in twisted pain. I see children crying and running as fast as they can.  
I feel tears prick my eyes and I remind myself that I have to stop this.  
This can't go on any longer.

I'm only ten metres away from the mearest soldier when I hear a loud explosion right next to me. My eyes widen as a wave of fire and destruction rushes towards me.  
I turn and run the opposite way, but I'm not fast enough and it sweeps me up in its heartless embrace, throwing me to the ground in a heap. I grit my teeth together and suppress a scream as I feel the burn of my skin where the heat touched me. I look around, but my head is spinning and I'm disorientated. I push myself slowly to my knees, tears flowing down my cheeks as I look at the destruction I bring to this city. People are crying and yelling into the night, trying to search for family members. Others are laying wounded on the floor, some aren't even moving.  
The scene makes me sick and I clamp a hand over my mouth to stop inhaling the sharp smoke.

It's just a simulation.  
But it feels so real.

I have to wake up.

I lay still on my knees and close my eyes. My ears are still ringing and I can hear people's voices in my head. I try to muffle them out and control my breathing simultaneously.

In. Out. In. Out. In..

I sit up with a gasp in the chair. My head is cold with sweat and I use my sleeve to wipe it away.

"Impressive." David says.  
He makes me sick.  
"And you were only there for three minutes."

Only three? It felt like an eternity.

I rest my head into my hands and try to block out the few remaining images in my head.  
I can't leave this place. Knowing what David is capable of doing to that innocent city is almost unbearable.

"Can I go now?" My voice shakes with every syllable.  
"Yes."  
I pull my sleeves over my hands and walk out as quickly as I can.

Matthew greets me in the cafeteria, like he does every day.  
"What's up?" He asks me as we take a seat at out usual table. He takes a bite of his sandwich and waist for me to respond. I toss mine to the side, my appetite long gone.  
"Nothing." I lie.

He frowns at me, before putting his sandwich back down on the tray.  
I sigh. "It's nothing, seriously. I'm just tired." I rest my head on my palm and close my eyes briefly to make it more believable.  
I'm not so sure he believes me, but it's a relief once I see him start to eat again.

I hate lying to him, and a horrible feeling in my gut confirms that.

"I saw Tobias today. On the monitors." I half whisper, wanting to change the direction of the conversation. I want to forget my fear landscape.

"Oh." He nods, like he finally understands.  
"..but that's pretty strange. They don't usually put certain people under surveillance."  
"I know." I confirm, chewing on the inside of my bottom lip.

I picture his blue eyes and his hooked nose and his tattoo on his back. It worries me that they were observing him and only him.

Maybe it was coincidental?  
"Do.." I clear my throat, "do you think it was just a coincidence?" I ask.  
"It's unlikely..."  
"But maybe it was." I quickly intervene. I don't want to worry about what might happen to Tobias.  
"Besides, the bureau have given up their hold on Chicago. There's nothing they can do." I tell him, but it sounds more like I'm confirming it to myself.

"Right.." he looks unconvinced, but nods anyways.

I sigh, sitting in an awkward silence as we finish off our food.

David decided he wouldn't need me this afternoon, so have me the rest of the day off from being his lab rat.

I walked around the compound with Matthew for a few hours, just talking about anything we could think of that didn't relate to our old lives.

I don't understand why he stayed here. Maybe because he didn't have a home back in Chicago like the others do. Considering David remained untouched by the memory serum, it also made it impossible for him to leave without raising any suspicion, so he preferred not to. I'm glad he did- it's nice to have a friend here.

I sit still on the bed with my knees tucked under my chin, as my fingertips brush the glass separating me from the outside world. The sky is dark, looming overhead like a shadow, and from my small window I can see a few stars scattered around.

It's hard to picture Christina or Tobias or Zeke back in the city, living normal lives. I wonder if Tobias ever got over my death, and if Zeke ever moved on from Uriah's. We all knew it was almost impossible for him to wake up, but his death still affected me greatly and his memory still aches.

I sigh discontently.

There is no knock this time when I see the door open. Joan, my nurse, walks in carrying a tray full of food, making me raise my brow.  
"I didn't realise I was getting room service today." She gives me a warm smile- the same one she gave me the day I woke up from my coma.  
"I thought you might be hungry." She chuckles lightly.  
"Famished." I roll my eyes with a slight grin.  
She sets it down carefully on the table that sits next to my bed.

"Thank you."  
She gives my hand a small squeeze before walking out again, leaving me in silence.

I reach out across the table, but not for the food- for the picture that lies behind the tray.

It's a picture of me and Tobias, taken from an old footage tape when we were back in Chicago. Matthew printed it out and gave it to me last year on choosing day, as a small gift.  
We're both standing together in the midst of a dozen new initiates, celebrating my rankings as I first became a members of Dauntless. I'm standing in my tiptoes, my lips pressed against his as he holds my waist tightly.

"You think a kiss would give away too much?"  
"You know what? I really don't care."

I press the picture to my chest and press my lips together in a straight line.  
As much as this picture is a symbol of our relationship, it's also a symbol of what could have been, had there not been a war, or my death.

It's one of the few moments we were carefree- even just for a small moment. We left the coming war and the simulations and everything behind us.

I grit my teeth together and blink multiple times to stop the tears.  
I remember hearing his broken voice as I lay on the cold table in the morgue. How Tobias gripped my hand as my head screamed at me to wake up. To tell him I was still here.  
How he lay there and cried whilst I listened, hating myself for not being able to soothe his pain, and hating myself for making him believe I was gone.

I was selfish in the face of death. I gave up without a fight and left a broken man behind just so I could escape the pain and be forgiven.  
One moment I was ready to live with the guilt, and the next I wasn't.  
The image of his face on the monitors in the control room stays in my head- cold and hard.

He deserved so much better.

Tears brim my eyes and I cradle the picture to my chest as I rock back and forth, trying to clear the memories from my head. But no matter how hard I try, they won't give me peace.

The laughter, the stories, the emotions- all wiped clean from my life. David made sure he had the satisfaction of doing that. So he could watch me cripple and tear myself apart, day by day.

I've tried to be strong, to hold onto the days that count, and be brave on the ones that don't. I tried to stand up to David by resisting serums- defying all experiments and the laws of science.

But as I sit there crying, I realise my strength is gone. It left me a long time ago,  
the day I chose to leave behind a certain blue eyed man.

 **-.-.-**

 **Please Review! xox**


	3. Chapter 2 - Tobias

**So this has changed a lot compared to the original chapter 2...but I hope you enjoy it just as much! I wrote part of this (starting from the roof part- which you'll soon see) using the song Diamonds by Rihanna and I actually cried ;)  
Comment if this chapter made you cry! I bet you will;p**

 **Also, I wrote this chapter THREE years after Tris had died, not realising that actually they spread her ashes THREE years ago also. I assumed they spread her ashes in the summer, so this is winter now, just so you know ;p**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 - Tobias**

IT'S BEEN EXACTLY three years since the war in Chicago finally ended. Three years since we defeated the Bureau in the fight against genetic damage.

Three years since I lost her.

And although I wear a brave face wherever I go, it still hurts- today more than ever.

Today should symbolise our courage, and the strength we had in overcoming the threat of the bureau and saving this city from a fate worse than death. It should be a symbol of our freedom, and of a new, peaceful era in Chicago.

Instead, it is a day of solitude. A day which, for me, is carved in pain and grief alone.

There is a quick knock on my front door, snapping me out of my trail of thought. I push myself off the edge of the bed and walk over to open it.

"Wutup Four." Zeke grins and invites himself inside.  
I roll my eyes and follow him into the living room.

"What do you want?" I say, a little too bluntly. I wince at my tone of voice, but he doesn't take it to heart.  
"What do you mean what do you want" he mimics me. "It's the three year reunion."  
"Oh." I simply state.  
I'm unsure whether I should be excited or terrified for today. It could really go either way.  
"Come on. Everyone's on their way there now. Even Cara."

I haven't seen Cara for the past six months- ever since we spread Tris' ashes down the zipline. Zeke told me she had moved to Millwaukee for a new career.

Caleb will also be there. I've spoken to him just as much as I've spoken to Cara in the last months.  
I don't hate him anymore.  
I just can't stand to be near him. His nose is hers, the colour of his hair is hers, the gleam in his eyes is hers. It's just unbearable.

I turn to see Zeke staring right at me.  
"What's so funny?" I quirk my eyebrow, catching the sly grin on his face.  
"You zoned out again. Thinking about me?" He winks.  
"You're unbelievable." I say, grabbing my keys off the counter. "Lets go."

It doesn't take long for us to get to the train tracks. I notice a few figures are already patiently waiting on the platform: Christina, Caleb and Shauna.  
Shauna has her legs in a brace, and is standing firmly in place, her hands on her hips. Christina leans against the railing, whilst Caleb sits on a bench with his legs crossed.  
"Well it's about time." Christian pipes up once we reach the platform. She smiles warmly, her eyes matching perfectly with her dark brown hair, now reaching her shoulder blades. She's been growing it out.  
"Hey Four!" Shauna calls out to me as she takes a few steps towards us.  
Caleb nods shyly and tears his gaze away from mine.  
"You ready?" Shauna asks excitedly.  
"I think so. I hope so." I reply, clearly nervous.

"Hey! Don't leave without me!" I hear a female voice call out. Cara grins and jogs towards us.  
"Cara." I smile as she pulls me into a hug.  
"Long time no see huh?" She laughs.  
"Yes." I breathe. "A really long time."

Cara keeps me occupied durning the entire journey, taking about her new career and her experiments and her home. She seems happy, and I'm glad she is.

Still, we reach Michigan avenue quicker than I had hoped, the Hancock building towering over us.  
It seems to be getting taller every year.

"You can hold my hand if you want." Zeke whispers next to me.  
"Don't you have a wife?" I ask incredibly.  
"Can't a man have a little fun?" He groans.  
I'm about to say something when Shauna interrupts.

"Ezekiel, leave poor Four alone." She scolds him.  
"Woops, gotta go." Zeke smiles, catching up to Shauna who is a few metres ahead of me. Christina takes his place by my side.

"Hey." She starts.  
"Hey."  
There is a long moment of silence between us.  
"So, are you going to tell me how you're feeling?" She asks- the same thing she asks every year.  
"The same."  
I see her frown out of the corner of my eyes.  
"Better." I add.  
"Good." She smiles slightly.  
There is another long pause. I can sense what is to come.

"If you're going to invite me to another one of your stupid dates then no."  
I hear her laugh.  
"Wow. They're not that horrible are they?" She shakes her head. "But no. Actually, I wasn't going to ask you anything."  
"Right." I say sheepishly.  
"But...Ash asked me to move in with him."  
I smile at her.  
"I'm happy for you."

Ashton and Christina have been together for about a year now. I'm surprised he took so long to ask, all with Christina's outgoing manner.  
I guess they just wanted to take things slow, especially considering he knows that she lost both Will and Uriah.  
"Thanks." She replies.

We take the elevator to the very last floor. Although heights and confined spaces still frighten me, they don't control me as they used to. Tris made that possible somehow.  
We all step onto the roof and I stare up into the night sky, where a thousand starts have taken refuge and shine brightly.  
"Who's first?" Zeke yells, holding the sling in place with his arm outstretched. Usually, I'm one of the last people to go, but today is different. I feel the need to be different.

"I'll go."  
Everyone cheers and yells words of encouragement. But I don't need them. I feel a nervous energy flowing through my veins, making every hair stand on edge.  
"With your front or backwards?" He asks.  
"What do you think?" I roll my eyes. I may be feeling a little braver today, but I'm not that brave.  
"Suit yourself." Zeke shrugs.

I get into the sling, a heavy feeling setting in my gut.

I'm not ready.

Zeke pushes me forwards a little so he can reach the straps on my legs to tighten them. I can see the wriggle of streets from here, illuminated with dozens of streetlights.  
I feel nauseous.  
This time, I won't have her ashes behind me.

"Ready?" Zeke yells, but I don't have time to reply because he's time he's already pushing me off the building, sending me rushing down towards the ground. I grab onto the front of my sling like my life depends on it, turning my knuckles white. The cool Winter breeze caresses my face with its icy fingers and I struggle to keep my eyes open. I know that if I close them now, it'll be over quicker than I want. I want to feel it all- exactly what she felt, as she flew down the zipline back when she was in Dauntless.

I feel goosebumps on my skin as the image of her face enters my brain. Her cheerful laugh, her eyes wide with excitement.  
I whiz past some of the newly restored buildings, past the warm glow of rooms and the amazed faces looking out of the windows at me. Then they're gone.

And all I can see is Navy Pier, with its colourful ferris wheel and dazzling carousel.  
I see the river below me, gleamin in the moonlight and reflecting off every spec of light in the jet black sky.

I can feel every nerve and every artery. I'm running on pure adrenaline.

The ground below me grows with every second but all I can do is stare at the sight below me.

It's breathtaking.

And yet all I can do is think why she isn't here to see it.  
I miss her laughter and her outgoing character. I miss her lips and her embraces. The few scarce images I have of her are blurry in my head, faded with time, just like the blurriness of my vision.  
I try to stifle a sob but I can't. It rips out of my lungs like a wild animal finally escaping its cage.  
She deserved so much better than that fate.

I tilt my head up to the sky and stare at the stars. She must be watching them as I am, too mesmerized by their beauty to miss them. She must be laying somewhere between them up above me. She must be looking down on us and smiling.  
She must be.

The ground tilts and then straightens as I near the end of my path. I reach behind me and pull on the brake as hard as I can, hearing the loud screech of metal on metal. My breath comes out as a cloud, thick and icy, before it disappears into thin air.  
Caleb is already at the bottom, ready to catch me, even though know he can't. I don't need him to anyways.  
I loosen the straps on my legs and my arms before sliding out of the sling and landing on the ground down below.

Caleb stands there uselessly, his arms dropping back to his sides.  
He is a spitting image of her.

His eyes show a few blossoming tears and for a second, I see the brother Tris so badly wanted to save. The brother who is capable of feeling pain. The brother who longs for his sister.  
He catches me staring at him and he sniffs quickly, wiping away the tears with his sleeve, before looking away.

I stand there patiently as I wait for the next person to arrive.  
"She loved you, you know." Caleb speaks up out of nowhere.  
"Yeah." I croak, my voice strangled by the forming lump in my throat.

"I still miss her." He almost whispers.

I press my lips together and blink quickly to stop the tears from escaping again.  
"Yeah." I respond, taking a deep breath in then releasing it. "Me too."  
It's the first time I've acknowledged that since she died. I tell myself that all the time in my head, but saying it aloud makes all the difference. It feels like a weight has lifted off my chest.

I see a faint blur of a person speeding towards us. I make out a head of blonde hair and a black shirt. My heart starts to leap as I picture Tris' petite frame coming down the zipline and falling into my arms. But it fades quickly as the figure comes closer. Cara.

Her fist punches the air in victory and she smiles widely.  
She loosens her straps before falling into mine and Caleb's joined arms.  
"Well that was fun!" She laughs, as we wait for the rest of the gang to arrive.

-.-.-  
I lean against the railing of my balcony, watching the river flowing below me. This part of the city is brand new, with views of the entire city. I can still see navy pier from here and if I look closely, I can still see the Dauntless headquarters- a short building sinking into the ground in comparison to the rest of the city.

Those halls carried too many memories for me to be able to live there. The chasm where we had our first kiss; the fear landscape room where our secrets were spilled; the dining room where all the initiates became fully-fledged members of Dauntless.  
It reminds me too much of her.

The moon reflects off the black, polished glass of the building, making it seem as if I were in space.

The package in my hand crunches under my fingers.  
Zeke left this in my apartment before we left, with a note addressing it to me.  
Slowly, I pull on one side of the black ribbon until the knot is gone. I tear open the rest of the packaging to reveal a thin box.

I lift the lid of the box and shut my eyes as soon as I see it, letting out a deep breath, full of remorse.  
 _The things he does for me._

Inside the box lies a picture frame, and inside the glass is a picture of me and Tris.  
I take the frame into my hands and hold it tightly, as if it were to break if I didn't. I inspect it carefully, wanting to take in every detail as it glistens in the light.

Tris has her arms wrapped around my neck and I'm holding her by the waist. She smiles as we both look at each other, in the midst of a hundred black-clothed initiates.

 _"You think a kiss would give away too much?"_  
 _"You know what? I really don't care." She smiles._

I feel tears well up in my eyes again and I frown.

I wonder if it will ever get easier. If the pain of her will ever truly subside.  
I wonder if I'll ever be able to look back in time at all of our memories and smile, instead of cry.

I can still feel the ghost of her arms wrapping around my waist, holding me together.

It's like this every year. Me breaking into pieces all over again after a year of trying to mend.  
It makes me wonder whether I will ever truly get over her and start living my life again.

But I picture her demanding eyes- the mesmerising blue enough to make me forget all my troubles and all my pain.

And I know that the answer is no.  
I will never truly get over her.

Because she is the best part of me.

And however much I try, I can't get rid of it.  
I can't.

I don't want to.

She changed me. Transformed me into a man I could've never been by myself.  
She is a memory worth holding on to,  
even through the pain.

She is worth it.

 **-.-.-**

 **Please Review! xox**


	4. Chapter 3 - Tris

**I'm back again and here's a new chapter! Don't forget! this story is also available on wattpad under the same name and user. Feel free to check that out- I would be very appreciative for the support!**

 **Enjoyyyy!  
D.D xox**

 **-.-.-**

 **Chapter 3 - Tris**

ALTHOUGH I TOLD myself I couldn't sleep, sometime during the night I did eventually nod off. When I wake up again, the sky is heavy with dark clouds, and their dull presence instantly sets a sombre mood for the day ahead.

I slip out of bed and get into the shower, letting the warm water trickle down my back for what seems like an eternity, before I finally bring myself to turn it off again.

I stand in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped around me, staring at the girl- no, _woman_ before me- something I haven't done in a very long time.

Her eyes are a watery grey, and her skin is pale. She has limp, blonde hair, reaching down to the bottom of her ribcage from the years of negligence.  
Her cheekbones are bold, but her cheeks have lost their bright pink hue with the countless, restless nights.

The three ravens stand bold on her collarbone, though, each one a little closer to her heart.

Her muscles aren't what they used to be, and her body looks frail. But the look in her eyes- the determination...  
It's almost contagious.

I grab a pair of scissors from the drawer and start to trim the ends of my hair. My hands shake, with the lack of practice over the past years, as I try to straighten out the ends.

I catch my own stare in the mirror. It's intense- like it's seeing right inside of me. I wonder if this is how Tobias always saw me.

I think of his face on the monitors as a shudder goes through me. I miss his smile and his embrace and his touch.

I raise the scissors higher and higher, slowly.  
Nothing's the same since I was shot. There's no looking forward to every day and wondering what it will bring. There's no laughter, or danger, or adrenaline.  
 _Nothing_.  
And yet _everything_ is the same here.  
Wake up, testing, lunch, more testing, dinner, sleep.

I close the scissors when I reach my shoulder and watch as a long piece of hair falls at my feet.  
Something needs to change.  
I need to change.

I'm standing in a ring of dull, blonde hair when I finally place the scissors down on the edge of the sink.  
My hair barely brushes my shoulders, but it makes me look stronger.

Tobias once told me I looked like a warrior when I cut my hair. I remember Lynn telling me she shaved her head so the other Dauntless men wouldn't see her as _weak_ or _just a girl_.

I think this is what I need, too.  
I need a fresh start.

I meet David in his office as normal. But this time, I don't feel tired or worn out. I feel a surge of energy going through me as I prepare myself for what I'm going to say.

"Hello Tris." David greets me with his usual smile.  
I don't return it.  
"I see you've cut your hair." He continues, trying to engage in a conversation with me.

"Why are you spying on Tobias?" I say bluntly, placing my hands on either side of me on the table. I stare straight into his blue eyes- empty.  
He looks taken aback, but then again- he must've expected it.  
"Sit down, Tris."  
"I prefer to stand." I mutter.  
"Fine. Suit yourself."  
He takes a deep breath as I wait for an answer.

"In all honestly, I don't know..."  
"Oh cut the bullshit." I roll my eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." I snap.  
I don't know where this anger came from, but I only know one thing:  
I didn't sacrifice all these years here just to find out that Tobias may be in danger.

"What do you want with him." I lower my voice.  
"I can assure you I don't want _anything_ from him. We had a deal, remember? I'm a man of my word, Beatrice."  
" _Tris_." I correct him bluntly. "Then why was there nobody else on the screens at the time?"  
"There were." I watch him swallow hard, giving me the impression that he's lying. "You just didn't notice them." He gets up off the chair and paces the room with his hands behind his back.

I think about what he just said, trying to figure out whether he's just playing with my mind or if he's telling the truth.  
"I understand you. I really do."  
"Oh do tell." I say sarcastically.  
"You haven't seen him in a very long time and I can't blame you for the fact that you only saw _him_ on the screens. It's a normal thing that happens to everyone. You see, the brain..."  
"Yes I know." I roll my eyes, pressing my index finger and thumb to the bridge of my nose.

Maybe he's right.  
Maybe I blocked out everything else on the screens.  
Maybe he's fine.

"Sorry." I mutter, taking a seat in the chair behind me.  
"It's not your fault."

No, it's _yours_ , I tell myself.

If it wasn't for his cruel games of deception I wouldn't be here right now. I would've never signed up for this.

I give him a fake smile as he takes a seat again.  
"Ready for today's schedule?"  
"Mhm." I nod.  
 _No, not at all._

I walk past the control room again on my way to the cafeteria. I try to slow my pace as much as I can so that I can scan the screens again.  
He was right. Multiple faces appear in each screen- some of them I have never seen before.

But he's still there: on the main screen.  
The sight of him hypnotises me as I watch him walk through the streets, his hands in his jean pockets and his head lowered. It's a strange behaviour.

It's like he knows they're still watching.  
He crosses the road before disappearing into a small-ish building. The camera switches, following him.

He lied to me.  
They _are_ watching him.

I step closer to the glass separating me from the control room. No one seems to notice me.  
The camera switches again to a dark scenery- so poorly lit you would thing it's not even on. I only recognise the place when I see blue lanterns stung up onto rough walls.  
Dauntless.

The camera's follow Tobias as he keeps walking towards his destination- wherever that may be.  
He looks like _Four_ again, with his eyebrows hung heavy over his eyelids and his lips turned down at the corners.

I realise then that we didn't actually hit all of the cameras in Dauntless with the paintballs, so either they were hidden too well or the Bureau found a way to replace them.

My breath steams up the glass and I touch the cool pane with my hand. I stare at the screen as Tobias walks towards the Chasm, where the lighting is much better.

I scan his face again as he leans against the railing.  
He looks different today- his eyes are tired and his face is a paler colour.  
He looks glum.

I wish I was by his side to ask him what was wrong. To pull him into an embrace and calm him down. To whisper to him that everything will be okay.

I feel a familiar ache in my chest, but it is quickly replaced by fear as soon as I see him pull out a gun from his back pocket.

 _How did I not see that?_

The chasm was the one place we used to always come.  
I hope it isn't he last place he will be in.

He hold it out in front of him with two hands, letting the black, polished metal catch the dim light.

I feel my heart pounding in my chest as I watch him closely.  
 _He won't do it._  
It fits in: the gun, the tired look, _everything_.  
 _He won't._

But what if he does?

I see the central camera zoom in as they watch him twisting the gun in his hands.

I'm about to walk into the control room when I see it- his eyes flicker and dart towards the camera.

He found it.

His deep, blue eyes are focused on the lens as he suddenly raises his gun at it and fires without a second thought.  
His aim is perfect and the screen goes black.  
 _So that's what he's doing._

I forcedly push my way past the man standing at the door and enter the control room, ignoring the shouts for me to get out.  
I see the camera switch and Tobias walking down a dim hallway, his gun hanging by his side.  
There is a woman sitting at the desk, typing furiously into her computer and shouting commands at her colleagues.

I want to help him.  
I know that if I do it will at least put my mind at ease. It will be my small act of defiance towards the bureau- destroying their only link to the city.  
It almost makes it worthwhile.

Grabbing the back of the woman's chair, I wheel her off to the side so that I can comfortably reach the keypad. She looks shocked, but I give her a cold look and she remains silent.

"Hey!" Another man tells from behind me. "Don't touch anything!"  
I don't have time to listen to him. I search the controls for a button, but there are too many here and all are different colours.  
I have to keep searching.

The man behind me is fast approaching and I can feel my heart hammering in my chest- I won't be able to help him if I don't hurry up.

I find a button with a red arrow pointing left and slam my fist down on it. My head shoots up as I stare at the screen, and I smile when I see the image sliding right as the camera twists towards the wall on its left. There is a faint smack as it hits the wall, unable to move any further.  
Good- the sound should give him a better indication of its location.

"What are you doing?" The woman next to me shouts. She fumbles around with her keypad, almost shoving me out of the way, and changes the image to another perspective of Tobias, this one from across the hall.  
I smirk.

I watch the smaller screen as Tobias spins around, searching for something.  
He must be looking for the camera. He must know there are more.

 _Why_ he's looking for the cameras, I have no idea. I just know that I have to help him. To me, there is no other choice.

"Move." The woman growls and I step out of the way completely. Tobias has moved elsewhere and out of sight of the camera. I scan the other screens but he is nowhere to be found.

 _Where is he?_

Unfortunately for her, adjusting the image on the main screen means she has to move the camera, which will attract Tobias.

She moves the camera lower, desperately trying to find him, and she does.  
The camera catches him just as he pulls the trigger, and the second screen goes black.  
I hear people gasp in the room and a few more people rush to their stations. They must realise the situation is getting out of hand.

Every screen turns to the Dauntless compound, and every camera turns to try and get a better view of him.  
It's almost funny how pathetic they all are.  
 _Idiots_.

With each turn, each camera reveals itself to him and he shoots each one with ease, until the only view I have of him is from the other side of the chasm.  
I hear people telling in anger and tugging on their strands of hair.  
All their equipment went to waste. It's a glorious site. One that makes me want to laugh out loud.

This camera hasn't shifted at all, so Tobias must have no idea where it is.  
The person controlling this camera is on the other side of the room, and I'm trying to inch towards him when I hear the door to the control room open and David storming in.

"What is the meaning of this!" He yells.  
For once, his presence scares me. He looks beyond angry.  
I cross my arms over my chest and stay still.

"What are _you_ doing here." He asks me, narrowing his eyes.  
"You _were_ watching him." I state, ignoring his question.  
"He was planning on destroying these cameras all _week_ , of _course_ I was watching him."  
I frown.  
"How do you know?"  
"It's none of your concern." He scowls.  
"You're spying on my boyfriend, I believe it _is_ my concern." I say, raising my voice.  
"He _was_ your boyfriend."  
Now it's my turn to scowl at him.

He turns and walks away from me, leaving me standing there like an idiot.  
I realise that I actually lost the fight- I never even got to find out what I wanted.

David is already talking to the man behind the last functional camera, whispering something to him which I can't hear. Instead, I return my focus onto the last screen.

Tobias still seems lost as he searches the walls for any sign of other cameras.  
He's not alone though.

I spot a faint shadow move along the wall, right behind where Tobias is standing. He's still searching the hallways for cameras, so isn't paying attention to what's behind him.  
I start to think it might've just been my imagination, but then a hooded figure emerges from the darkness and steps towards Tobias.

My eyes dart around the control room for anything I can use to give him a warning, but nothing comes to mind.  
I'm forced to watch.

I bite on the inside of my cheek as the person closes the gap between them. But Tobias must've heard, because he spins around and grabs the other person by the forearm, twisting it into a pain full position.  
The person kicks Tobias is the shin, forcing him to lose his grip on their arm. Tobias throws a punch to their head, but misses as the person ducks and comes up from behind him. He isn't quick enough to spin around and with one hit to the head, Tobias falls limp on the stone floor.  
I cover my mouth with my hand to stop screaming as I feel a shudder go through me.  
I try to suppress a groan as I watch the hooded figure drag Tobias down a dark hallway, disappearing from sight.  
My heart is still hammering in my chest and I can hear the pounding in my ears, so loud it blocks out the sound from the control room.  
It feels like my head has just been submerged in water.

"You let them do that.." I shake my head at David, who has turned around to face me. He looks shocked by what just happened, but for all I know he could just be pretending.  
"You _let_ them DO THAT!" I tell as I try to lunge towards him.  
One of the people in the control room grabs me by the waist before I can do so, and I trash around to try and force them to let go.

I realise it's all useless now and stop thrashing eventually. I breathe deeply through my nose.  
Tobias could be anywhere right now, and in danger.  
"You promised," I cry, "you _promised_ he would be _safe_. You _lied_!"  
"Yes, I did promise." He says, walking towards me. His expression is placid. "Maybe if you hadn't interfered with the cameras, there would still _be_ some which I could use to actually _find_ him."

My face slackens as I realise he's right. I shouldn't have gotten myself involved.  
"So maybe next time you'll listen to me when I tell you not to go into the control room." He says coldly before walking out again.

The person drops their grip on me but all I can do is stand there and think.

 _What have I done?_

 **-.-.-**

 **Really hope you enjoyed that chapter! It took me such a loooong time to rewrite it and obviously there have been some major changes. I hope it makes a little more sense now.**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW this story!  
Until next time!**

 **D.D xox**


	5. Chapter 4 - Tris

**Here's the next chapter!  
Hope you enjoyyyy;)**

 **-.-.-**

I PACE IN my room, waiting for something to happen, for anything to happen. One of David's men dropped me off here after the incident and left, locking the door behind him. The door has stayed locked for what feels like an eternity, trapping me inside.

I replay the past events in my head for the hundredth time. David didn't even react to the person knocking out Tobias, when he _knew_ we had a deal to keep everyone safe- especially _him_. It just doesn't make sense. Either its a way of him giving me a ticket out of here or he knew who was behind the hood. The second option sounds more realistic right now.

 _"Yes, I did promise."_

I frown. That sentence can have a million different meanings and right now it makes it seem as though David set this whole thing up. But I have no time to follow my thoughts because they're interrupted by the click of the door handle.  
Finally, I roll my eyes, they decided to let me out.

Scarlett- one of David's advisors, pops her head around the door and motions for me to follow her. I have no choice, so I do.  
The air outside my room is much cooler and I wrap my bare arms around myself to stop a shiver, and for comfort too.  
The journey to David's lab is silent, apart from the sound of our shoes on the polished grey tiles. I look at Scarlett in front of me and I can't help but stare at her: her jet black hair flowing straight into a sleek ponytail, reaching the small of her back; her pale skin contrasting with the red blouse she's wearing.  
She's a very pretty woman.  
But her attitude doesn't match that.

We pass terminal three and I can't contain my curiosity any longer.  
"What's going to happen to Four?" I almost whisper. I wait for a reply, but none come.  
For a minute, I think that she might be ignoring me, so I shut up and look down at my laces, bouncing with every step.  
"I think David wants to give you that explanation." She finally replies.  
I nod my head, even though she can't see it. Maybe I can finally get some answers.

I'm slightly worried at what David is going to say- that he found him and is going to make him pay for what he did.  
But I'm even more scared that he will say he _didn't_ find him. That this wasn't just an experiment or a cruel joke he played on me. That I won't know where he is, or if he's okay. Not even he will know.

The lump in my throat grows and I swallow hard to release some of the pressure.

Scarlett places her arm under the scanner and I do the same. The crisp white door opens as soon as my wrist leaves the sensor, to reveal David sitting at large, round table, with many other men and women seated around it.

He welcomes us and motions for us to take our seats so that the discussion can begin promptly.  
Normally, I would give him a cold, hard look, but today is not the day. I barely have any energy left in me.

"I'm guessing everyone is well informed of this afternoon's incident, yes?" He starts. Everyone at the table nods. I sit still, only occasionally shifting slightly as I try to get more comfortable. It feels like I'm sitting on needles.

He clears his throat and clasps his hands together in front of him.  
"Our surveillance into dauntless was damaged." He looks at me, giving me a hard stare. I stare back at him.  
"We can no longer observe anyone or anything in that sector."  
I scowl at the word "observe".  
"The rest of the city's surveillance is unharmed, but we must regain our connection to Dauntless.."  
"Why?" I interrupt, narrowing my eyes at him. "You've seen the city. It's better than it ever _was_. What could you _possibly_ _still_ need the cameras for."  
"Tris, the Dauntless of all fractions are the most reckless. I would assume you know that from personal experience." I scowl at his insult, crossing my arms over my chest.  
"Dauntless, if left alone, could prove a danger to the rest of the city amd destroy what they've built and.."  
"Danger?" I quickly interrupt, unable to stop myself.  
"You," I point at him accusingly "are the _only_ danger to Chicago. You and your merry group of _brainless_ idiots." I say sarcastically.

He stares at me hard and long. I ignore it, and instead look around at everyone in the room- who have all turned their gaze to me.

Not everyone was affected by the memory serum. People like David, who knew what was coming, managed to inoculate themselves. But the others weren't so lucky. People like Scarlett, and half of the others here in this room, were robbed of their personalities and taught that this world is cruel and needs to be kept under control. David has them all under his thumb.

"I think you are mistaken." His hands are now split apart, making gestures with every word.  
"You see, Tris, Dauntless were the ones who killed hundreds of abnegation, who destroyed the very society you lived in.."  
He knows where to hit the hardest, and it works, much to my disadvantage.

"No!" I slam my hand down on the table, getting up from my seat. "You, you were the one who supplied the Erudite with those trackers. You knew that a war was going to break out and you _let_ it!" The words seethe through my teeth.  
I feel like I'm burning in anger, unable to tame the flames.  
"The war happened because of a reason, Tris. Not just because the bureau "supplied" the simulation serums.." he quotes it with his fingers.  
He's toying with everyone. Just like he has done for the past three years.

I smile, shaking my head at him in disbelief. "You think you can get yourself out of this by _manipulation_?You _still_ think people are just stupid and will fall for your lies?"  
"Miss Prior, please take a seat." One of the other people say.  
"No. No, I won't. This man erased your minds and fed you _lies_. If you believe him, you're an idiot." I conclude, taking a seat again.  
"My dear people, if this isn't a clear enough reason as to why we should continue our research into genetic damage, then I don't know what is."  
Everyone chuckles.  
I feel my cheeks burning and I grit my teeth together.

He got out of it.  
 _Again_.

"Now, the real reason I brought you here is to decide how this problem is to be approached. The debate as to whether or not cameras should be reinstalled into the city again is clearly not up for discussion." He indirects me.  
I still don't believe him.  
"Now, we have a few options in the way we proceed with this, but by far the safest option is to send someone into the city."

I freeze, and for a moment I forget that I am angry.  
Go back into Chicago. Back home.

"That person will be communicating with us the whole time and will be technologically assisted to make sure the damage is fixed and _stays_ fixed."

"How?" I interrupt, raising my eyebrow.

He frowns, but I don't fall for his act. "I'm not entirely sure by what you mean, Tris"  
"You know exactly what I mean. How can you just send someone in and let them install cameras whilst there are hundreds of Dauntless walking around?"

I can read his expression. He tried to avoid this topic, unsuccessfully.  
"We have a serum." I cringe. Any serum is bad news.  
"One that will allow us to safely get in without any suspicion. It will be sprayed into the air and everyone goes unconscious for a time period long enough to let us install our technology."  
"Another serum?" I shake my head and feel a shudder go through me. This could be another one of his stupid games.

He takes a deep breath and ignores my comment.  
"We need a person who will go."

A few people shift in their seats uncomfortably and I cross my arms over my chest.  
Nobody wants to enter an experiment.  
Nobody wants to be surrounded by 'damaged' people.  
Nobody knows that city as well as I do.

"I will." I hear my own voice say.  
David sighs and looks at his hands planted onto the table for support.

"I believe _you_ of all people should not be going into that city. One of the reasons _you_ know _clearly_. The other being that you were the one who assisted in his, unfortunately, _successful_ attempt to destroy the surveillance."  
I sigh, but a smug expression slips into my face. Nobody else will go. And he knows it.  
"Anyone else?" He says discontentedly.  
The room stays silent. I can almost see David ripping out his hair.  
"Fine. But you're not going alone."  
 _I'll take Matthew,_ I think. _At least I can trust him._

Scarlet looks at me with her brow raised. I frown at her, wondering what she's thinking.  
"I'll go as well." She says after a while, not looking away from me. It seems like she's saying it to me instead of David.

It makes me feel a little uncomfortable. She's never even had a conversation with me and she wants to come with me into another city? Let alone, her position here means she hasn't even had any experience in any of these experiments, let alone set foot outside of this building.

She's the last person I would want to come with me.

"Good. Then you shall accompany Tris in a week's time."  
She smiles, but it seems forced.

She's not even on my side.

-.-.-

My anger subsides as soon as I leave the room.

I don't know what I was thinking. How can I go back to the place where people welcomed me with outstretched hands? The place where everyone cheered me on as I became an official member of their faction, or to the place I made memories in with all my friends, and Tobias.

I was offered a life there- not prefect, but enough for me.  
And I lost it.

 _I can't sacrifice myself, this time._

Liar.

"Tris?" Matthew cocks his head to the side and frowns, staring at me from my crouching position against the wall and taking another bite from his apple.  
He swallows and then tries again.  
"Are you okay?"

There are ten million things I could say to him right now.  
No, I'm not okay:  
I just chose to go back to the city I betrayed.  
To the _people_ I betrayed.  
Tobias could be dead right now and I would even know.  
Scarlett, of all people, is coming with me to Chicago.  
David mocked me in his office in front of all those people.

"I'm fine." I bite the inside of my cheek and look away.  
He raises an eyebrow.  
Clearly, I'm not convincing enough.  
I take a deep breath, "No."

"You wanna come to the lab? We can talk about it there." I nod and we walk together.

"So what were you upset about?" He asks as soon as he closes the door behind him and takes his seat in front of a computer screen.  
"I'm going back to Chicago." I say slowly, letting the words settle in.

He continues to stare at his screen, containing long chains of DNA. They twist and turn on the screen. It's fascinating.

"Just you?" He doesn't look at me.  
"No. Scarlett _kindly_ offered to come." I scowl.  
He spins his chair a  
"I don't get it." He looks at me sceptically.  
"Why are you upset? I thought you wanted to go back."  
I look at my threaded fingers resting on my lap and I swing my legs backwards and forwards off the table.

"I left them. I chose to leave them. How will they even look at me?" My face twists in pain.  
"I don't believe you. I don't believe you did have a choice..."  
"But I _did_. I _did_ have a choice. And you know what's worse? I lied. I told him I wasn't going to leave him. I said I was prepared to bear all the guilt and wouldn't go. I _lied_. I had a choice. I could've let Caleb go instead of me, but I didn't." I stop when I see water drops on my hands.  
I've grown to be so weak.

"But the _Bureau didn't_ give you a choice. David shot you, hid you away from the world. Don't tell me you _chose_ that. Some things just can't be changed."  
I nod my head and stare at my hands again whilst the silence fills the room.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" I blurt out.  
"What? The camera thing?"  
"David said Tobias hround and pushes up his glasses with his forefinger.

If he lived in Chicago, he would easily fit into Erudite. He's smart and curious, but also has the nerdy been planning this for a week. Did he tell you?"

He shakes his head slowly.  
"I didn't. But I know that this wasn't just an accident. Things always happen for a reason, Tris."  
These exact words were spoken by David, and, like him, I realise he's right.  
There's always a purpose.  
"What does that mean?" I swallow hard.  
"It means, that I don't think this was an accident. I think it's part of a bigger picture."  
"You think it was planned?" I almost whisper.  
"Yes. Yes I do."

-.-.-

The journey back to my room is short from Matthew's lab. There is an unusual tension in the hallway and a deadly silence embraces me. Probably from this afternoon's events.  
I decide not to let it bug me.

I walk down the narrow hall leading to my room and close the door behind me once I am inside, not bothering to lock it. They'll lock me in if they want to.

I collapse on the bed and, for the first time today, I let myself worry about Tobias. I let it all come crashing down on me- the pain and the grief and the worry, weighing me down like a strong wave.  
I was a fool for standing there and watching him. I should've done something. Anything.

Tears sting my eyes again but I don't stop them. I let them roll down my cheekbones and drop onto my pillow with a patter. My breathing becomes more difficult and I sit up on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands, tears now staining my jeans.

Three years have been a long time. Enough for me to learn how to deal with my grief. The outside portrays a strong, fearless woman, but in the inside I am crumbling.

My reactions towards him were pathetic and unlike me. If he was here, I would've shot anyone who dared touch him. But there, on the screens, it was different. It felt like I was watching someone else, and not the person I love. It almost makes me feel guilty.

My head starts to pound and I pull the sheets over me, letting sleep consume me.  
It's enough for one day.

 **-.-.-**  
 **That was it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave me a review - those are ALWAYS appreciated! ;)**  
 **Until next time!**  
 **D.D xox**


	6. Chapter 4 - Continued

**Wowww...two chapter in the space of one day!;p ;D**

 **BTW Happy Valentine's Day y'all! Enjoy this mini segment (a continuum of the previous chapter)**  
 **Enjoy!**

 *****Third person POV*****

David walks down towards Tris' room with a grin plastered on his face, keys swinging in his hand.  
He twists the key in the lock and presses down on the handle to check that it doesn't open.  
Just a little precaution he chuckles to himself.

Nearing the entrance of the bureau, he sees a small number of soldiers standing by the doors and they all nod when they see him walking past them, out into the open.

The chilly night air makes the hairs on his arms stand up straight, but hardly enough to make him shiver.  
The watch on his wrist reads a little past 2am and he taps his foot on the concrete impatiently, worried that she didn't do as he had asked her.  
A few minutes pass by and his smile returns as soon as he sees a small black truck finally pulling into a parking slot near him.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to do it. I guess I underestimated you." He chuckles as the dark skinned girl lowers herself from the passengers seat and walks towards David. She pulls off her leather gloves and shakes his hand- a common greeting between the two.

"You always seem to underestimate me." She shakes her head and lets out a small laugh.  
"You did it?" He asks, seeking confirmation.

The corners of her lips tug upwards and she motions for the driver, who is now standing behind her, to unload the truck.

The brown haired man has a gag around his mouth and his wrists are bound tightly behind his back. The driver holds onto one of his arms as he pulls him over to where the others are standing.  
"You can untie him now, Reggie." She says, bored.  
He nods and takes off the gag, but hesitates when he comes to the plastic strips on his wrists, and decides it is better to leave them on for now.  
As long as he can talk, it will be fine.

"Was this really necessary? If you had told me you wanted me to come here I would've done it. You didn't have to drug me." He says to the woman, sounding tired and frustrated.

The woman taps her nose playfully.  
"Glad to have you back." David says, drawing the young man's attention towards him.  
"You." He seethes. "What are you still doing here?"  
David laughs bitterly. "I'm still in charge of this place, of course."  
"You had your memory erased." He spits at David. "You lied!"

Reggie is thankful he still left the bounds on, and so are the others.  
"You're a liar and a _murderer_! _You_ should be _dead_!"  
The young man struggles against his restraints and makes a leap at David, but is unsuccessful.  
The woman presses down on the plunger in his neck and the man falls unconscious on the ground by David's feet.  
"Thank you Nita." David nods his head.  
"My pleasure." She says calmly.  
"Shall we?" He points towards the bureau.  
David calls another soldier to help Reggie carry the young man, and they all make their way inside.

They have a few, _very_ long days ahead.

 **-.-.-**  
 **What did you think? ;p**  
 **If you know who the brown haired man is leave me a review with your answer. I will give a shoutout to those who get it right!**  
 **Until next time!**  
 **D.D xox**


	7. Chapter 5

**Okay guys so my mocks are FINALLY over so I had some spare time to write this chapter. It may not be as good as the others because I wrote this all in one go rather than over a couple of days but I hope it reveals some interesting information... ;)**

 **I hope I can start to update a bit more regularly but no promises! x**

 **Enjooy and don't forget to review! It REALLY makes my day! Thanks :)**

 **D.D xox**

* * *

THE MORNING COMES by quickly when thoughts have kept you wake the whole of the night. My body is heavy with the lack of sleep and there are visible bags under my eyes, but I know that if I try to take a nap I will not be able to fall asleep. Or maybe I'm just scared of the nightmares coming back.

I hit the black bag in front of me over and over again at a furious pace, but it barely swings on its hook.  
Matthew showed me this place a few days ago. He said he knew I missed Dauntless and wanted to give me back a piece of it, especially because this room hasn't been used in years. Why he only showed me this now, I have no clue, but something strange is going on with him recently. Maybe it's just stress.

My breaths become more ragged with every punch I throw and I hit the bag one last time before crouching down on the floor slowly, balancing on the tips of my toes whilst I catch my breath. My vest top is drenched in sweat so it clings to my skin and I use a sore hand to wipe the water droplets from my forehead. I inspect my knuckles, all turned a too familiar shade of purple and some are split, but no matter how painful it is I never wear tape, and I regret it every time.  
My muscles are also gone, nothing like what they used to be.  
Every time I come to this room I'm reminded of my weakness, but also of my strength. I haven't trained in years but I always push myself to go further, and I get better, stronger every time.

I'm about to tidy up my things and leave when I hear the door open. Out of instinct, I run and hide behind the lockers on the other side of the room. It could be anyone walking through that door, including David.  
My palms press against the cool metal of the locker and I can hear the sound of my blood pulsing in my ears. I try to ignore it and focus on any _other_ sound that will hint to who is present in the room.

"Tris?" a small voice calls out, and I release a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. For a minute, I'm reminded of Tobias' voice when he came and found me, along with with Uriah and Marlene, in the training room.

 _The door to the training room opens. Shauna, Zeke, and Four walk in just as Uriah fires at another target. The plastic pellet bounces off the center of the target and rolls along the ground._

 _"I thought I heard something in here," says Four._

 _"Turns out it's my idiot brother," says Zeke. "You're not supposed to be in here after hours. Careful, or Four will tell Eric, and then you'll be as good as scalped."_

 _Uriah wrinkles his nose at his brother and puts the pellet gun away. Marlene crosses the room, taking bites of her muffin, and Four steps away from the door to let us file out._

 _"You wouldn't tell Eric," says Lynn, eyeing Four suspiciously._

 _"No, I wouldn't," he says. As I pass him, he rests his hand on the top of my back to usher me out, his palm pressing between my shoulder blades. I shiver. I hope he can't tell._

A laugh almost bubbles out of me at the memory. Uriah holding a pellet gun and aiming at a muffin on Marlene's head.

 _"You aren't seriously going to shoot at her, are you?" I ask Uriah._

 _"It's not a real gun," says Lynn quietly. "It's got plastic pellets in it. The worst it'll do is sting her face, maybe give her a welt. What do you think we are, stupid?"_

I push down the achy feeling in my chest at the thought of Uriah. His goofy smile, his idiotic pranks.  
I've never thought of whether he may be just like me, David hiding him in another sector of the bureau, away from his family and friends and me.

I don't know if I should go and say hello to Matthew or if I should just pretend I'm not here. I'm angled towards my second option but I groan as I remember I left all my things in the middle of the room. I force myself around the corner and pretend to look surprised when he locks eyes with me.

"Hey Tris!"  
I force a smile, but it fades when I see he's not alone.  
Scarlett stands beside him looking as innocent as ever, her black hair tied in its usual ponytail. She's not wearing her normal smart attire. Instead, she wears a grey pair of jogging bottoms and a matching top.

My heart drops. He knew this was the one place I could be alone and do whatever I want without anyone watching me all the time. So why did he lead _her_ here?  
My face twists like I tasted something bitter and I must be making it obvious, judging by their facial expressions.

I'm still waiting for an explanation but I know I will receive only a brief one, one that merely highlights the point of this.  
He clears his throat nervously, breaking the deafening silence.  
"Umm..Tris...so"  
I raise my eyebrow and wait for the rest, but his mouth opens and closes continuously until he gives up and looks at the floor.

Scarlett takes a step forward towards me. She is an inch taller than I am so can easily intimidate me, but I straighten my posture and stare at her with a fierce look in my eyes.  
 _I am Dauntless._

"Matthew, it's okay, you can leave. Thank you." She smiles over her shoulder at him and he nods.  
I give him a cold glare saying " _We'll discuss this later_ " before the door clicks shut.

My eyes avert to Scarlett who has now crossed the room and skims her hand over the punching bag.  
"Why are you here?" I ask.  
"Why are _you_ here" She retorts.  
"I asked you first." I spit angrily.  
I don't know what her goal is. I hardly even know her. But in the space of two days she has become my babysitter to Chicago and is standing in my training room.  
She takes a seat on one of the benches and debate whether to do the same, and I end up sitting opposite her.

When she finally looks up she says,  
"I wanna get to know you, Tris."  
I examine her face for any signs that this is some sort of joke, but I find none.

After a long pause she continues.  
"I know what happened to the bureau."  
My eyes meet hers in the same second.

 _She knows._

"I _also_ know that my mind was _supposed_ to be erased," She puts an accent on 'supposed', "but it was not."  
I stare at her wide eyed, my heart pumping faster.  
"How."  
I take a moment to think our my response, but there is only one.  
"You're Divergent.." I almost whisper.  
There is a flash of fear across her face, but then it is replaced with worry.  
"What does it mean?" she asks.

I feel like I am breaking through her layers. Scarlett, David's most powerful advisor, the one who walks around with her head high and is scared of nothing and no-one, sits in front of me looking scared.

"I'm Divergent too." I say, hoping it will help me explain a bit better but it doesn't really. I take a deep breath and begin, feeling almost as if I am about to recite a story.  
"In Chicago, people were divided into five factions. Amity, Candor, Abnegation, Dauntless and.."  
"Erudite." she interrupts.  
"Yeah.." I say, surprised, like she just knocked the wind out of me. "How did you know?"  
"Just..knew." she looks down at her hands.

Whatever she's hiding will come out eventually, so I don't list the questions stirring in my head.  
"Divergents were people who didn't fit into just one faction. Some people fitted into two, I fitted into three."  
"What were they?" she asks flatly.  
She reminds me of my brother, the day of our aptitude tests he asked me the same thing about my results.

"Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite."  
I am no longer scared to share this information with others. The year I transferred to Dauntless, I was told to hide my divergence because it could get me killed. Now, it makes me powerful.

"I transferred to Dauntless, the one faction that I truly believed I was going to be free in."  
I notice how she listens so carefully, taking in every detail.  
"I was told to hide my divergence. Divergents were being hunted at the time because they were seen as dangerous."  
I can tell by the look on her face what her next question will be.  
"If you don't fit into one faction, they can't control you."

I realise those words were spoken by Tori. She taught me how to hide it, she warned me of who to avoid and what not to do. I miss her so much.  
"You were Dauntless." She smiles.  
I nearly cry. I said the same thing to my mother before she died.  
"I was." I smile faintly.

"You wanna tell me the real reason why you're here?" I grin. She must think I'm stupid. She looks around and tries to avoid my persistent stare, but fails.  
"I want you to help me. Chicago is...not the place it used to be."  
My face falls.  
"I want you to help me train, so that I am able to defend myself from anything."  
I stand up.  
"You were Erudite." I whisper.  
She frowns hard and looks at me pleadingly, as if I will hurt her.

I run my hands through my hair to release the pressure I am feeling.

It adds up. She wanted to come back to Chicago because she was the only other person who knew it as well as I did.

Then it comes to me.  
"Are you on David's side or mine" I state bluntly. I know it is a stupid question to ask one. She could just say yes and pretend the whole time. But she forgets that I am also part Erudite and things like this won't get past me.

I will never forget how the Erudite mind controlled the Dauntless into killing off a whole faction. My parents, Will, they died as a result of that simulation.  
But she was Divergent. I have no idea how she managed to hide it from Jeanine Matthews of all people.  
 _She's different. She had to hide it, just like me._

"That's depends on what side you're on."  
"Don't _bullshit_ with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about." I seethe.  
I don't know where this sudden outburst of anger came from, but everytime I look at her I picture my mother's limp body in my hands and I sob into her chest and beg her to wake up. I remember my Dad on the floor in Dauntless, limbs angled in different positions and Caleb leaning next to him, his face twisted with agony.  
But I am also reminded of Will's sister, who forgave me, who stood beside me in the fight against the bureau. And I can't be mad. Not when she hasn't done anything wrong, yet.

"Any side that's not David's." There is a tone of anger in her voice. Of course she would: David was the one who supplied the Erudite with the transmitters.  
Maybe, just _maybe,_ she and I are not that different after all. We have the same common goal: destroy David.

"Fine," I say and roll my eyes a little, but there is some excitement in my voice. Of all my years here, I finally have someone who has lived through the same things as I did. Someone who finally understands me. "But you're gonna have to keep up." I grin, and so does she.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think about Scarlett...  
Hope this revealed a bit more on her character..**

 _ **Please leave me a review!**_ **Until next** **time, _be brave_ ;)**

 **D.D xox**


	8. Chapter 6

**Wow, definitely been a while! School and stress and everything has finally caught up to me and I've been away for most of the easter holiday. I hope I can get back to updating a bit more regularly but this fandom is dying and i think so is my soul with it;( I started re-re-rereading the books again so I started getting back into the series again!**

 **This chapter will contain a lot of time skips (as in, hours) because I wanted to add lots of ideas into this chapter but they wouldn't make sense together without a skip, sO that hopefully explains the ridiculous amount of ***s ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!**

 **(H)(A)(P)(P)(Y) (E)(A)(S)(T)(E)(R) (!)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Tobias POV**

Her lips crash onto mine and I pull her closer than possible, wanting to savour as much of her as possible.  
Soft hands travel up my shirt, slender fingers skim over the black ink hugging my skin. My own hands tangle in her soft hair and she pushes me slightly so that I fall onto the bed.  
She straddles me and leans in to kiss me again, a smile playing on her lips.

"What are you laughing at?" I chuckle as we break apart.  
She continues to smile and stares right into my eyes.  
"I love you, Tobias. Don't ever forget."  
I prop myself up on my elbows and look at her.  
"I won't." I state, obviously, and caress her cheek.  
She cups my hand and closes her eyes for a second.

" _Be brave_." She whispers as her blue orbs find mine.

And then she's gone. Her touch lingers on my body and her sweet scent of honey clings to my skin. I drop back onto the bed and cover my face with my hands.

 _It wasn't real._

My heart aches for her and my mind is restless.  
I open my eyes, but I am not in my apartment anymore.  
Instead, I lie on a lumpy mattress in the corner of a small room, maybe about three metres either way in size. I can only just stretch out my hands over my head.

I look around to jog my memory but nothing comes, until I remember Nita, and David.

A bright light enters the dark room and I squint my eyes to let them adjust properly.  
In walks Nita, a tray of food in her hands and a smile on her face.

 _Not as beautiful as Tris'_

"Wakey wakey" she says playfully. I ignore her.  
"Why am I here?" I state bluntly.  
Her smile fades and she places the tray on the floor next to me, taking a seat on the concrete floor.

"After fighting a war and saving people's lives, I'm rewarded with a bumpy car journey, cheap zip ties, and a lumpy mattress in your 'best' en-suite?" I roll my eyes and she lets out a chuckle.  
"I'll let David know, but for now we had no other 'rooms' so we had to use this. Officially, you're supposed to be my 'prisoner'."  
I raise my eyebrow and she shrugs.

My eyes trail to the food on the tray, only to be let down again.  
"Really?" I scowl, as I hold up a soggy sandwich, more like a piece of bread with a slice of mouldy cheese in the middle. I fling it back onto the tray and wrinkle my nose.  
She pushes herself off the floor and motions for me to follow her.  
"You stay off David's radar and I'll take you to the cafeteria. Deal?"  
I nod.  
"Good." She says.

"What's the time?" I ask before I go anywhere  
"5:20. Same day."  
I nod my head and crawl out of the small enclosure.

***

The cafeteria is crowded, considering the amount of people that we only saw at the bureau when we were here. They must've let people in from all different places.

I look around and spot an empty table and make my way over, with Nita already ahead of me.  
It takes me longer to get there though, the group of people makes the room feel small and I have to take heavy breaths as I move past everyone.  
But as I push past some people, a person knocks into me, taking the breath out of my lungs.  
I turn to look at them and I realise it's a she. All I register is a small frame and a head of blonde hair, and I freeze.

 _It can't be_.

I shake my head and blink a few times.  
"Sorry" she mumbles and quickly hurries past, her head held low.

 _That voice_.

I turn to also apologize, but she's already disappeared past the group of people cluttered around the centre of the hall.  
I push every thought out of my head as I sit down at the table. I will not be made a fool of, not here, not again.

"You okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Nita laughs as she plops down opposite me with some proper food stacked on two plates.  
"Yeah.." I let out a small laugh that isn't mine, and worry about how much of that statement was actually correct.

***

The rest of my day is pretty boring. David came in about an hour ago to tell me he wants to see me tonight in his office.  
I just waved him off and looked the other way, worried that if I make contact too much at him, I will most likely hurt him _way_ beyond words.  
Not that I would mind, but it wouldn't benefit me.  
He already took everything I had and killing him would be like washing off the blood on his hands, an easy way out.

"So, what have you been up to in Chicago?" Nita starts as she sits down on my couch.  
She talked to David as promised and he agreed to give me a proper room after much debate.  
I couldn't care less, I would've had my way eventually anyways.

Nita came over as soon as I arrived. She said it was the least I could do. I just shrugged and said "whatever".

"Nothing much.." I mumble.  
It's true. Ever since I've gone back to Chicago, everything feels empty. I started working in the government alongside Johanna, mostly because I can keep an eye out for trouble much more easily from there. And also because the long hours distract me from my personal life.

Sitting here with Nita may have been an unimaginable situation a few years ago. She tried to get in between me and Tris and she succeeded at one point. She persuaded me to join her "cause" and next thing I knew, I had killed Uriah.  
I should be angry at her. Maybe even more than that. But I can't.  
The grief from the past three years was overwhelming and knocked me down into a fragile person. I had to put all my feelings aside for the sake of my sanity and now, I'm just numb: I don't feel anything anymore and I'm far more careless. It's not like I have a purpose, anymore.

"FOUR" she yells, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
The clock on the wall reads six forty. Nita's gaze follows mine and she jumps a little.

"I should go. I need to let you get ready. I'll see you at eight."  
She gets up to leave, half expecting me to follow her, but I don't.  
She lets out a small huff and closes the door behind herself.  
I don't know what her game is, but if she thinks she's going to spark my interest, she's foolish for wasting her time.

I run a hand through my hair and rest my head onto the back of the couch. I let my body sink further and further into the soft leather as I try to forget the world around me.  
I think of Tris, like always.  
I was so certain it was her in the cafeteria that I almost had a breakdown. And even though I force myself to ignore all those thoughts, I can't push them out completely, no matter how hard I try.

Even this morning's dream felt so real that I keep imagining she'll walk through this door any minute and jump into my embrace.

I stretch out my arms behind my head and decide it's about time to start getting ready. For what, I have no clue.

***

I step out of the shower and catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. No longer does a small, helpless boy stare back at me. Instead, one that had built walls to protect himself against everyone. One whose walls had been torn down, leaving him vulnerable. And even though there was no more safety, no more boundaries, he was strong, because of her.  
A boy, no, man which destruction is evident on his face, the way his shoulders are slumped and his posture is hunched as if he is trying to cower back into his shell.

Nothing will heal me the same way she did.  
People will tell me that I should've mended by now, but my wounds have only been stitched together, stitches that have struggled more and more to hold together as time went on.  
My hand folds around the razor confidently as I begin to trim the stubble on my chin.

I think about cutting my hair, but I can't bring myself to do it. Out of nowhere, I realised why Tris had cut her hair. She wanted to be free from her past, to leave it behind and start again.  
Maybe that's what I need.

I feel hot tears run down my cheeks and I grip the the edge of the cold sink, hanging my head. I breathe in strongly through my nose and let out the heavy breath.

Only memories of her laughing, smiling, being free, it tears me apart.

"Dammit Tris!" I yell. Fury seeps into my blood and my fist collides with the sink, managing to knock everything off it. The glass that held my toothbrush shatters beneath me, just like the picture of her.  
I can't stop. This happens every time.  
I sink to my knees as a sob wracks through my body.

 _Maybe she's free now. Maybe this was for the best.  
_ She doesn't need a damaged man, one that carries the same blood as Marcus, who lets anger get the best of him. No, she doesn't deserve a man like me. She can do better.

I see blood on my hands from where I have cut myself and I press a towel to it. It doesn't help.  
Luckily, the cut isn't as bad as the thrashing pain inside of me.

I just need Tris.  
I need her here next to me. I need to feel her strength when I have none left.

 _Why did you leave me, Tris?_

***  
I meet Nita outside airport terminal three, as she instructed me. The white shirt I wear is beginning to itch everywhere and my blue jeans still startle me when I look at the vivid colour. In Chicago, most of myself wardrobe still consists mainly of black. It's hard trying to adjust to a new system when you've lived so long in a life that was so controlled and limited.

"Somebody looks nice" a female voice says, and I roll myself eyes and cross myself arms over myself chest irritatedly. I've been waiting here for so long already.  
She eyes the bandages on my hands but avoids the question, I'm glad.  
"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. David just had to...sort something out."

Right on queue, David waves me in and we both take our seat into some uncomfortable, plastic chairs.  
"I feel like I'm in primary school again." I mutter, earning a giggle from Nita.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Just had something to take care of."  
I scowl and look away from him.  
I will hurt him.

"The reason I brought you here is simple." he looks straight at me, but he's not intimidating. I hold his stare till he breaks away.  
"Our surveillance has been damaged." He spits out the words angrily. I lean back into my chair and cross my arms over me.  
"Why do you care so much?" I ask simply, but cautiously.  
"Because, important research into the purity of that city has to be acquired. We need more people to..."  
"You need more people to what, kill them?" I scoff.

This isn't a safe path to take, but I have nothing more to lose.

"No, of course not. That would be a waste, wouldn't it?" A crease forms in the middle of his brows, but the smallest grin forms on his lips.  
"Clearly not, according to your previous actions."  
"She made a _mistake_!" He shouts, the calmness of the room suddenly disappearing. I can taste the venom in his voice.  
"She chose to go into that lab. I warned her. She _chose_ her _fate_."  
"And did she choose to be shot too? Did she choose to have her home, family, friends wiped clean?" I stand up and press my hands on the wooden table. "What were you doing in there."

He looks around the room, searching for an answer.  
"You knew someone was going to attack you. You think I'm stupid? What if it was Nita that entered? You _wanted_ to kill _her_."  
"Tris was a rebel." He grits his teeth together.  
I feel all my self control slip away.  
"She broke every single rule. She destroyed everything I had built. She _deserved_ it."

 _She deserved it_

Without a second thought, I lunge over the desk sending papers flying everywhere, and knock him to the ground. With his words still echoing in my head, I grab him by the throat forcefully and he claws at my hands, but I am stronger than him.

I think of what killing him would help with. It would just make me like him, just like Marcus.

Two guards both take one of my arms and pull me off him. It takes every inch of me not to struggle against them.  
" _You_ deserve to be dead."  
He straightens out his blazer and smooths out his hair. He sickens me. He's just like Jeanine.

There are bright red finger marks on his neck and I grin, knowing that the damage I had inflicted upon him will remind him of the boundaries he should not cross.

"Take him to room 5." His voice is slightly raspy.  
"We have a lot to get through tonight." He smiles bitterly.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Please review!**

 **D.D xoxo**


	9. Chapter 7

**I hope you all had an amazing Easter! (those who celebrate it)**  
 **This chapter came by really quickly for two reasons...**

 **1) I had most of the ideas in my head already and I had a mini plan for this chapter and whats happening in it.**  
 **2) A certain review asked me to do a 'proper' update this time and update faster. Honestly, I tried my hardest not to take that review negatively and instead use it as motivation. But if you're not going to read my author's notes where I specifically mentioned that I was undergoing a lot of stress, then you should know that a comment telling me that this was just a 'filler' chapter and I need to update faster - is not helpful at all.**  
 **Nevertheless, I did use it for motivation as I said and let me just tell you that EVERY chapter I write fits in with the story. Take that chapter out and the next chapter I am going to post will not have any background to it. At ALL.**

 **Thank you to all my readers and my reviewers, be you bad or good. I hope that my efforts this time were 'enough' to encourage you to continue enjoying this story!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**  
 **D.D xoxo**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Tris POV**

I frown as I watch her tidying up her things to leave. Her face is blank - as if she is forcing herself to focus only on the task at hand.  
"So," I start, grabbing her attention, "how exactly does it come that you ended up here, at the bureau."  
She stops what she is doing and let her eyes fix to the patterns of the floor.

"My father was close to David." She lifts her gaze to meet mine, "I lived with my mother back in Erudite, so all I ever knew was that he left us and wasn't coming back."  
She looks back at the floor, still in the same crouching position, balancing on the tips of her toes.  
Her eyebrows furrow with an emotion I can't describe, one of longing and worry and confusion.  
"He had obvious ties with the bureau from the past, he must've been in a group with several other people when they entered the Chicago experiment."  
I stiffen a little. The group she is talking about could've included my mother.

"How do you know of this group?"  
She rolls her eyes and then taps her head. "Erudite curiosity, I guess. My mother has her ways."

If she's right, there's more to the bureau than meets the eye. That means my mother wasn't the only one to enter the experiment, but this was rather a team effort. But it still doesn't make sense.  
"My father received a call from David, something urgent. He had to leave everything behind, it wasn't just a one day thing. My mother was broken, and soon replaced it with bitterness."  
She flinches visibly at her words.

"I couldn't live with her. I had decided to go to the bureau a long time ago, but then the war broke out against Abnegation and everything went haywire."  
"How did you know he was still here? He could've left for all you know." I interrupt.

She takes a while to reply.  
"My father mentioned something about David. For David to _personally_ contact him, it _had_ to be something big.."  
I nod. She's talking about the war that took place against the Abnegation. I knew David supplied the Erudite with all the simulation equipment, it just turns out that he had this planned earlier than I thought he would've.  
It almost seemed like revenge against the faction of my mother's choice.  
"I guess I didn't know. But for something so big, it wasn't just going to be a one week project, so I took my chances."

"Evelyn's followers were told that a group had gone outside the city, including her son.." She continues.  
"Tobias." I faintly smile at his name.  
"Yeah," she smiles back, knowingly "You were together.."  
I nod again and look at my shoes uncomfortably, wondering how many people knew..  
"All hell broke loose when she found out - so it doesn't surprise me that in a few days, the majority knew of this 'rebel group'."

She takes a deep breath. I know she's about to say something unforeseen.  
"I kept in contact with a member of the bureau. He told me that the memory serum was about to be released in a few days time. It was the perfect time to 'join' the bureau."

I go through a list of people that were in our mission, but unnecessarily. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out.  
"Matthew." I say bitterly. He told me that he was contacting a trustworthy person that could help us with the situation. All those might he spent away from us he was actually spilling out plan so that he could sneak in a person he had no clue about.  
I cross over my arms, a wave of anger and betrayal washing over me.

"With the state this place was in, it wasn't difficult for me to fit into place. I didn't even know where to go. What I hadn't realised is that my father was also affected by the serum. When I asked Matthew for any record he had on him, he could give me none. Either he was stubborn as hell, or my father had died."

I frown, if she's divergent, then there's a chance that her father was also divergent.  
 _'Have you ever thought that he might've been divergent? He might've resisted it'_ I want to say, but I know better than to give her false hope.

"It's a lot to take in, Tris. But I'm willing to be on your side whatever happens. I hid in Erudite almost all my life because of my divergence, being told that me being different will get me killed was more than enough to scare any sixteen year old."

My experience was no different. When Tori had told me that I was Divergent, I thought my whole world was going to crumble under my feet.  
I eye her cautiously nevertheless. My eyes are trained to spot deception but I see none in her, unless she's an amazing liar.  
 _Like me and Tobias._

We finish tidying up and leave the stuffy training room together, our secrets spilled and stripped to their core.

*****

"You know, I hadn't realised what a brilliant double crosser you would make." I start, as I approach Matthew sitting by himself in the corner of the cafeteria.  
He visibly flinches at my cold tone and turns around cautiously to face me.  
I take a seat opposite him so I can watch him closely over a decently large distance.  
I pull the cup of water to my lips and watch him as he attempts an explanation.

"Tris, if you're talking about the whole training room thing then I'm really sorry..It's just that David told me that if I..."

The metal container hits the table hard, almost spilling my water.  
"David what? You follow his orders now? Wow, I'm really impressed," my face twists, "What made you change your mind about him?" For a second, I feel sorry for him. The Matthew that helped us all in our plan, the Matthew that spilled our plan to another. Then, I can't stop the bitterness flowing out.

His mouth opens and closes continuously and mutely, to the point I start to get frustrated.  
"She works for David, Tris, I had to listen. I could've lost my position in the lab.." He finally answers.  
"She works for David? Why did you want me to meet her so badly then when you clearly know how I work?"  
"Look, all I know is that David asked me to take her to you so that she can talk to you."  
I raise my eyebrow at him.  
He's a terrible liar.

"Okay, it's fine. Don't worry about it." I say, staring at my reflection in the water. When I finally look up at him, he's busy picking at his food.  
"You know, I thought you guys met before. You know, like long distance contact. I guess I was wrong then, huh?"  
His gaze meet mine in that second and he gives me the smallest nod.

Tightly, I press my lips into a straight line.  
"You know what I also realised, that friend you were contacting during our mission? She never "helped" our strategy, did she? But she was given a heck of a lot of information about it."  
He knows what I'm talking about now, and there's no way out of it. He lied to everyone, including me. The worst part is that I believed him - we all did.  
"Tris, I had to. There was no way she was going to get in.."  
"So you just happened to tell her all the important information like dates, whose doing what and when, etc.. just for your high school crush to be able to work in the same building as you? That was really clever Matthew. She could've told Evelyn everything. She could've gotten my friends killed."

The cafeteria is jam-packed with people from different sectors. They must've all had their lunch at the same time today. I hope no one is listening to our conversation, even if we are in the corner.

"She wasn't going to get everyone killed.." He murmurs.  
"Oh and you were so _hundred percent_ sure of that, right? It's _only_ the lives of a dozen people at risk here." I roll my eyes irritatedly. He furrows his brows and looks straight at me.  
"Yeah, because _'let's ignore the people coming to this place to help the bureau's experiments end and instead protect the group in which my boyfriend happens to be in'_ , right Tris?"

My face twists like I tasted something bitter.  
I throw the contents of my cup in his face swiftly before slamming the container on the table.  
He looks at me surprised, but not enough to say he doesn't think he deserved it.

I push my chair back and stand before he can say anything and before I do something stupid to him.  
My hands curl into fists at my sides as I try to push past the mass of jackets hitting my face. I don't see anything ahead of me in the midst of the tall crowd and I don't see it coming when I smack straight into a man.  
I get pushed back about a metre and I rub my sore nose before carrying on. I want to get out of this place - away from idiotic people and idiotic comments.

"Sorry" I mutter under my breath, feeling my cheeks getting red. I am too over-ridden with anger to give a proper apology. I just keep going forward towards the exit, my path starting to clear out more and more. I grit my teeth together as I push past the double doors, finally getting the relief of fresh air and space.

I inhale.  
 _"Yeah, because 'let's ignore the people coming to this place to help the bureau's experiments end and instead protect the group in which my boyfriend happens to be in', right Tris?"_  
I exhale.  
If that statement was even _remotely_ right, he would've still been worth it to me.

I have almost three hours left before I meet David tonight. And as I keep walking to my room, I think about the cafeteria again.  
I didn't miss that smell of fresh air and sawdust.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **I hope this chapter answered most, if not ALL of your questions on Scarlett and I hope you learned a lot more about her. Also, tell me what you thought of Matthew. In the book, I always thought of him having a weird personality. Hope you liked the little twist.. ;)**

 **I will try my hardest to update quicker, but I start school again tomorrow and I am fast approaching my real exams in a few weeks so A LOT of work has to be done!**  
 **Until next time,** ** _be brave!_**  
 **D.D xox**


	10. Chapter 8 - part one

**Okay so this chapter came by really quickly also because I had a really good image in my head and also because I've kept you in the dark for so long. Here's how it's going to work. This chapter will be split into two parts. The reason why it is in two parts is because the POVs both out together would just make you carry on reading without absorbing the information first. and also for the sake of suspense;) hahaha ;p**

 **This is going to be one of those chapters where a LOT is going to take place. A LOT. so please be aware of that. Also, please ensure that you UNDERSTAND the chapter properly as the other will not make sense without it. Trust me, at the end you guys are going to understand a lot , just enjoy the chapter! It's my gift to you x ;))))**

 **D.D xoxo**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Part One -**_ _Tris POV_

"What the hell David?" I scoff. My hair is still limp from my shower.  
I struggle against the man's grip until he gives up and let's go of my hands, and I rub my wrists soothingly.  
Luckily for me, I wasn't pulled out of my room whilst I was still _in_ the shower.

When I look at David, his neck is slightly purple. I grin at the thought that someone decided to do that before I did.  
He doesn't say a word, his lips pursed together and his face is emotionless, like a robot,but it shouldn't scare me. Although, whoever did that to him must've really ticked him off.  
The door opens and I see another person being literally dragged into the room by their collar.  
Why would David bring him in the same room?  
Out of curiosity I turn to look at them, but before I can see their face David snaps my attention away.  
I shouldn't even have to look. There is only a shortlist of people that would happen to know both me _and_ David.

 _"You see, Tris, everything has its consequences."  
_ Please no.

 _"You die, I die too."  
_ Please, no.

But out of the corner of my eye, I can see a lock of brown hair, a hooked nose and the set of deep blue eyes staring straight at me.  
I feel my knees give away beneath me and my heart rate quickening from both fear and excitement and anger from David's part.  
"Tris.." He breathes, his voice broken and uneven.  
 _  
Tobias._

"You know what? I think we should let them have their own little reunion." David says with such sweet venom. On queue, he walks out of the room with the other man.  
My throat is right and no words come out except  
"Tobias.."

He scrambles up from the floor and tries to limp towards me, but I'm already ahead of him. We crash together in a heap of tears and embraces.  
In a second, his lips are on mine so firmly yet so softly. His body is pressed right against mine yet the distance is so far, my hands pull him closer still.

I'm surprised when he breaks away so suddenly. Fear goes through me when a smile is plastered to his face.  
"You're not real." He simply says.  
A chill goes through my spine.

 _I did this to him. He can't tell the difference. He doesn't even know me anymore._

My fingers trail to the sides of his face, forcing him to stare straight at me.  
"No," My lip quivers, "It's me..Tobias look at me." I plead.  
He turns his head away but holds my hands.  
My heart starts to beat rapidly.

 _He doesn't know me.  
_  
"You need to stop doing this. Stop hurting me, Tris." he beggs. When he turns around again to face me, his face is full of sadness and regret. His fingers slip out of my reach, the air around them making them feel bare and incomplete.  
"Tobias.." I stifle a sob, but I don't argue.  
I know he's right.  
"The Tris I knew didn't put me last." His eyebrows knit together. "She thought about me the whole time, always thinking about me, not let a traitor stand between us."

My mind goes blank and I feel the colour drain from my face.  
 _This isn't real._

I gasp and sit up in the chair, rubbing beads of sweat off my forehead and tears out of my eyes.  
"Nice work Tris. You were in there seven minutes and thirty seconds though..." David trails off.  
 _Eleven_ minutes?

Scarlett stands next to my chair waiting anxiously, her fingernails are slightly bitten. I forgot that Erudite never went through their fear simulations like the dauntless, so she doesn't know what to expect. I should've warner her, but then she would've realised I eavesdropped.  
I smile, trying to convince her that it's going to be okay. But I don't even believe it myself.

I step off the raised chair and go and sit on one of the sofas in David's room. I frown: I can't even remember how I got into that chair.  
My heart still throbs loudly with fear.  
It took me longer to get out of there, but I knew it wasn't him- Tobias is too selfless to say something like that.  
But it felt so real.  
My head screams with pain, probably from the serum. But that's almost impossible considering all the other serums they tested on me. Why would I react to this one?  
I decide to blame all the crazy thoughts inside my head.

I straighten out my shirt in front of me - the same one I had in the simulation, I realise. David must've upgraded the serum..  
My fingers run through my hair too, just as a precaution, but it's not damp anymore.

Scarlett is whimpering as the serum takes effect on her. I look at David, who is busy watching the screen in front of him intensely. But something's definitely wrong when I see purple peeking through his turtleneck at the top.  
 _And when was he wearing that shirt?_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 **please review before reading the next chapter, or review at the end! Thank youuu!**

 **D.D xoxo**


	11. Chapter 8 - part two

**Hope you enjoyed part one, cuz here comes part two... ;p  
Things will make a lot more sense now, I promise...**

 **D.D xoxox**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Part two**_ _-_ Tobias POV

I'm pulled towards a room, I'm guessing room three by what David said.  
I don't know what awaits me in there- maybe serums, machinery. I just know I'm definitely not being taken to a room full of roses, and I'm not going in there without a fight.

I jam my foot down onto one of the guards' feet, making him lose his grip on me instantly and giving me the perfect opportunity to slam into his jaw with my fist. He falls down onto the floor unconsciously, but the other guard isn't so easy. He kicks me in the shin, forcing me to lose my balance and fall onto the floor. I grab his legs to trip him over but it's harder when I'm on the floor and he's more heavily built that I am. I feel my leg go dead when his boot slams into my thigh over and over again. I'm guessing he would've happily done much more, but David must be keeping him in control.  
He forcefully grabs me by the collar and drags me into the room.  
 _At least I don't have to stand this way._

The room is well lit, with a chair- one that looks much like the one used for fear landscapes back in Dauntless- placed at the centre, and a large white couch on the side.  
 _Hmh_ , not so bad.

It takes me a while to realise that I'm not the only one in the room.  
Apart from David, a petite blonde with hair up to her shoulderblades stands to one side. Her soft lips a light shade of pink, her nose too familiar, and her eyes the colour of stormy seas.

She glances at me for a moment before David snaps his fingers, drawing her attention back towards him.  
But I see her blue eyes drawn towards me again, registering me as I did to her.  
" _Tris_.." I can barely hear my own voice over the sound of my ringing heartbeat.

"You know what, I think we should just let them have their own little reunion." David smiles sickeningly before exiting the room.  
And I knew it had to be her- this was no simulation - but if it was, then I would gladly fall victim to it.  
Still, I count the seconds, praying that like the other simulations she won't disappear after two minutes.

Then she says,  
"Tobias.."  
Her voice is so foreign and sweet, like a forgotten song that's always there in your mind.  
 _It's her._

My feet think before my brain as I try to scramble up towards her. My leg throbs with each step but she's quick to run towards me at the same time.  
Tears are flowing down her face and that's when I realise that I'm crying too. I hold her tightly, but tight isn't close enough. I don't know if we ever will be.  
Without another thought, my lips press to hers firmly. I want this kiss to melt away all the years between us, all the loneliness and grief. And for a moment, I don't care that she left me. I don't care that I suffered all this time without knowing that David hid her from the world, from me. I don't care about anything else. I just want to feel her soft hands caressing my cheeks, her sweet scent of lemongrass and honey reminding me of home.  
I pull away suddenly. She looks at me full of fear and confusion, I know that look too well: the feeling that she's not worth it and that I'm going to leave her.

I pull her to the side quickly, but not quickly enough to avoid the syringe inserted in her neck. She falls limply in my arms.  
"Tris! Tris look at me!" I plead desperately.  
"What did you do to her!" I yell at David, who is now taking off his rubber gloves.  
"No, what did _you_ do to her." He grins.  
"What the hell are you talking about! What did you inject her with?"  
He scoffs loudly. "As if I'm going to tell You."  
He makes his way over to a computer and begins typing commands.  
He twists his chair around to face me.  
"You want her to live? Put her on here." He taps the chair next to him.

I pick her up bridal style and walk over to place her down gently. It's hard being so close to him and trying not to kill him, but I have no idea what he injected her with and I can't risk losing her, not again.  
"Good. Now you can go." He states bluntly, waving me out of the room and towards the door.  
My hands curl into fists but I drop them at my sides as I leave.  
I take one last glance at Tris, her hair sprawled around her head like a crown.  
 _Looking at her is like waking up._

"And somebody bring me another shirt!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Well, I'm not sure that was the reunion you were expecting but I hope you don't get too upset about it. There'll be plenty more fourtris to come *wink wink* ;P**

 **I hope the chapter made a bit more sense when both parts were put together and I really hope you enjoyed it. Now this is the problem:**

 **-coursework due in two weeks,  
-first exam in three weeks,  
-all exams follow that!  
I hope you won't lose interest in this story if it isn't updated for a while, but I have a REALLY busy schedule ahead of me and obviously these exams are VERY important.  
I hope I gave you enough to satisfy your needs until next time!**

 **ALSO, one last thing - my other story(we can be mended) will be reposted again to bring it back up to the top of the list. It just ensures that people have the chance to read it before it keeps going down the list and disappears forever, so if you get an email saying it's updated, ignore it, I'm really sorry! ;)))))))**

 **be brave x**

 **D.D xoxo**


	12. Chapter 9

**********************************************************  
OKAY SO THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS. I was EDITING. Ready to post a new chapter. FINISHED EDITING. SAVED the file as 'story' and NOT 'DOCX'. If you don't know what I just had to endure, here is a little preview.**

...this now? You think you finally have something worth living for?"br /I don't even hesitate to /"Yes." I say quietly. "I do."/div  
My 'Four' mask surfaces again./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Is she the one who made the deal?" I ask, almost begging her to give me the right answer, the answer I need to hear./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She looks at me, and her expression says everything I needed to know. I sigh heavily and run my hands through my hair. emOf course she would./em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"I realise that this mission will require more than just taking away David's power; I need to save /Only one more question sits in the back of my /"When were you going to tell me, if not now...

 **Well, you guys better appreciate this chapter because what I endured will scar me for life.  
Guys I'm kidding, dw about me. I'm happy the chapter is finally up after all this deleting of #222222222222's and 12.8px:5g.68skf;4 nonsense. God, I hope I never make this mistake again...;P So this will hopefully explain the email sent out yesterday with no working link!**

 **It took me all night to fix this chapter yesterday and this morning I was still deleting, so it took me a good few hours to clean it up again and unfortunately I had no back up so I couldn't rewrite it. ALSO this is one of THE LONGEST chapters, with just over 3000 words! YAYY!**

 **S o please make sure to leave me a nice little review at the end!**

 **(Chapter below! Bear in mind it still says written at 10pm but obviously it was posted just now;p)**

* * *

 **And hello again! Okay so my exams are FINALLY over! Although I still have one more week of school unfortunately...I am so sorry for the long wait, but I promise you it was worth it. I had a major writer's block in this story so I admit I could've updated much earlier, but I had no ideas. So I sat down and wrote everything that's happened already and managed to come up with a very good plot twist and an overall direction for this story. This should, in theory, now allow me to update much faster! I will try to update weekly, or maybe faster if you're lucky!;)))))**  
 **BUT DON'T COUNT ON THAT!**  
 **Anywayssss...let's get on with the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it! Please leave me a little review at the end and tell me what you thought! I always love to hear your opinions and any suggestions!**

 **OH and BTW, there will be a flashback scene included in this chapter so don't get confused! It just helps to even out the plot a little bit...;P**  
 **Lots of love,**  
 **D.D xox**

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

As soon as the door closes I storm off down the hall. I don't know what I'm looking for, or where I'm going. But I need movement. Anything to distract me from the pain in my chest.  
I turn and twist through corridors, left, right, another two lefts, another right, until my vision is blurry with tears and my head is spinning. I halt suddenly in the middle of an empty hallway, my feet unwilling to go any knees give way beneath me and in the next second I'm pouring my heart out, on the floor.

 _She's here, she's alive.._

I don't know if my tears are from sadness, longing, anger, or regret. Or love.  
I shuffle over to the wall, so that I can lean against it. I rest my head in my hands and close my sore eyes. It doesn't stop the tears, but it stops a growing migraine.

Everything feels so overwhelming that nothing makes sense anymore. How is she alive? Not that I don't want her to be... but _how_? She was _dead_ , her hand was cold in mine, her body stiff and rigid. And now there she was. Standing tall, strong, her eyes shining and stern.  
I dig the heel of my hands into my eyes, hoping that this isn't another dream, or another simulation. I pinch my arm at least ten times, letting out a sigh of relief each time I feel a sharp pain.  
I want her here, in my arms. Nowhere else seems more fitting..

But then I think of when she left me.  
The years I grieved, thinking she would never come back, and accepting that she was truly gone.  
Christina was ready to give up on me, until I showed her I'm better. I stood up again, my scars showing the battles I fought. I built a better wall, a stronger one. I vowed to never let anyone that close to me again.  
Her death tore me apart painfully and slowly, like a knife digging into my skin. And now here she is. She looks anything _but_ damaged, unlike me who has to bear the weight upon my shoulders permanently. Does she even feel anything? Maybe sad? Or even regret?  
 _Or has she just moved on?_  
I nearly slap myself at such a thought.

 _But it could be true..._ a voice whispers.  
And I just block it out, hoping I will never have to think about that again.

I don't even know what I should be feeling. Annoyed? No, that's not enough.  
But however much I try to persuade myself, it isn't working. This was my fault, I put myself into this misery. I should never left her, clearly knowing what she was like. I should've never shouted at her, or argued with her back before the attack. Maybe she would've had a reason to not want to sacrifice herself if she truly believed in us, if she had no reason to doubt me.

 _"Maybe if you would just talk to me in that condescending way you sometimes do.."  
_ I rub my head with frustration. Maybe I should've. But it seems to unfitting for her. She is strong, stern, firm. Sometimes, she is the only strength I have.

I place my palms onto the cool tiles on the floor, right next to me, and slowly I stand up. My eyes are puffy- I don't even have to look into a mirror to realise. I thought about a reunion with Tris many times, and frankly I never imagined it would be like this. My emotions are dull. I can't smile and be happy, I can't be angry and yell at her. I have no idea how to react. I just want to see her again. I want to see her alive and well. Maybe then I will deal with the situation.  
All my tears are gone. I have nothing to cry about anymore.

I look left and right, hesitating and not really knowing which way I should go, but I decide to go the same way I arrived here, if I remember correctly.

As I walk back, only one person comes to mind right now. Nita.  
She knew this whole time: The whole time she was in Dauntless, the whole time she was working with me, she knew. Yet she didn't breathe a word.  
 _Maybe David told her not to?  
_ But how, when she is working against him?

Without realising, I stand in front of Nita's apartment, my hand raised in front of the door in a knocking position.  
 _Oh God, I didn't knock, did I?  
_ I press my ear to the door but I don't hear anything. I let out a sigh of relief, but it's soon replaced by my bitterness again. I knock three times with no answer. I'm about to knock again when the door swings open, revealing Nita in a dressing gown and dripping wet hair.  
My face burns as I realise I interrupted her shower.

"Four?" She raises her eyebrow at me, "What are you doing here?"  
"What do you _think_ I'm doing here?" I state bluntly.  
She sighs and looks down at her feet. She knows what I'm here for. I want answers, and now.  
"Give me five minutes to get dressed at least."  
I nod before the door softly closes in front of me, leaving me with the silence of the hallway and with my own thoughts to keep me company.

 _ **-Flashback to four years ago-**_

I hear a knock on my door. I look over at my clock which reads 10:45pm. _What the hell?  
_ I run over to the bathroom and splash some cold water onto my face, hoping it will take a way some of the redness. But I'm not fooling anyone.  
The knocking happens again and I walk over to open the door.

"Zeke if this is one of your dumb jokes then you picked the wrong time.." I stop halfway through my sentence. It's not Zeke at the door, it's Nita.  
"What do _you_ want." I narrow my eyes at her. "Don't you have plottings to do, you know, kill more _people_?"  
She flinches at my words but smirks.  
"Glad to see you too, Four. Can I come in?"  
I roll my eyes."Fine."

"So I came to talk to you about something. Something to do with the bureau." She starts.

I don't say anything. I make my way over to sit on a chair in my living room.  
"There's been a misunderstanding." She continues. My ears pick up immediately and I freeze. _She's alive. She's here to tell me she's alive!_  
"..and it's not what you want to hear."  
My heart sinks lower than my stomach, but I urge her on with a frustrated look

"It turns out that David was inoculated. He survived the serum release, Four."  
Nita looks at me with pity, probably expecting me to cry or yell or snap, but I just scowl. My fists clench at my sides.  
"He's carrying on with the genetic damage experiment. But it's not as bad as you think.."  
"Oh please, amaze me. How much better this time? Only _five_ people dead instead of a hundred?" I let out a small, strangled laugh at my dark joke, leaning back into the chair.  
Nita ignores me. "He's not experimenting in Chicago anymore."  
I pause and stare at her, leaning forwards in my chair.  
"What do you mean he's not.."  
"It turns out he made a deal with an inside person. Obviously in return for a reward." She interrupts.  
"Which is?"  
Nita hesitates before answering.  
"A pure subject. Information. Results. Anything he wants he can now get from them."

I think about what Nita just said. Something about this doesn't make quite fit together.  
"Who is it, and why would they do that?" I frown.  
"I don't know. I know that they had ties with the city. But that's all I know."  
I nod slowly, absorbing the information.  
"So what's the danger now?" I raise my eyebrow, "You want me to kill David for you?"  
"No," she clears her throat, "if David is left to his own free will, he will only make the same mistakes again. We're going to be in the midst of another war, one between the damaged and the pure. We can't let that happen, not when Chicago has just healed."

She's right. We have too much at stake to lose. Our city may have only just recently healed, but we are mending. Families, old faction members, our neighbours and friends, even those who were once factionless. We can't afford to lose people again just for the sake of purity.  
"So you came here to get me to work for you."  
"No, I came here to _offer_ you a place to work _with_ me."

I let a moment of silence overcome us.  
"How do I know you're not working for David?" I simply ask. Nita lets out a small laugh and I look at her confused.  
"If I was working for David, you would've already been handcuffed, gagged, put into a truck and driven straight to a cell in the bureau, where you would've then be _forced_ to work _with_ him."  
"You shouldn't be so certain.."  
"Oh I would love to see this one. You against the whole of the bureau. How _exciting_." She rolls her eyes and grins.

After a long moment of silence, I realise I haven't given her an answer yet- but I'm not sure what I should say either.  
I've worked with her once before and it ended in chaos. I killed Uriah.  
"How do I know I can trust you?" I raise my brow at her.  
"What do you mean.."  
"You got Uriah killed last time I joined your clever plan!" I say, raising my voice slightly.  
"What happened to Uriah was an _accident_." She says, obviously angry. " You think I _meant_ to kill him? What reason did I have!" She throws her arms in the air.  
I hold my head in my hands and sigh. She's right, unfortunately.

A lot of lives are at stake here, again. And this time there's no Tris to help me decide what to do. Besides, I can get the gang involved if things get too out of hand, can't I?

I sigh and give her my answer.

 ** _-end of flashback-_**

I rest my arms on the railing that lies opposite the rows of doors. If I look down I can see more apartments, Nita's being on the third floor. The lower floors all have railings like this, with only a few pale yellow lights every few metres. This part of the bureau looks like a prison. I wonder if that's how Tris was treated. The thought alone makes me shudder.

I wonder if it was a mistake to join Nita once again. Now that I know Tris is alive, how am I going to tell her that I'm working with her _again._ I only might have just got her back, I don't want to lose her again. I don't want anymore secrets between us, I've had enough to last me a lifetime.

All too soon Nita's door opens again and she invites me in. Her expression is placid when we sit down on the couches, facing each other. I sit with my hands in front of me, my fingers interlocked.  
"I'm guessing you want an explanation.." She starts.  
"Well, what do you think." I mutter, keeping my eye contact to a minimum. I can't look at her. I have too much hatred right now.  
"Where do you want me to start?" She says meekly, obviously wanting to keep things cool.

"How about telling my how you managed to keep this a secret for almost four years." I spit, my tone hardening compared to when I first arrived.

"Firstly, what we were doing had no connection to Tris. We are trying to stop David, Four," she puts emphasis on 'Four', "not get revenge because he killed your girlfriend." Her voice is much firmer, stricter. The tension is becoming thicker.  
"So you thought to tell me now, because this is the perfect moment to break it to me. And I am _so_ impressed with your way of surprises. You really know how to pull them off. Yay, watch Tris fall limp in front of my eyes _two_ minutes after I see her." I roll my eyes but keep my face still.  
"I had no idea David was going to inject her, it's not like I had enough time to plan it either so _don't_ point the finger at me. You wanted me to throw you a 'welcome back' party? We're in the middle of a crisis, Four. We're on the verge of having David start another war."  
"Why did you show me now." I state bluntly, defeated.  
"Because it was the perfect time. You're losing it Four..."  
"I thought we talked about this whole 'mentally unstable' thing before. I'm fine." I say through gritted teeth.  
"No, you're not!" She snaps, grabbing my full attention. "You risk your life everyday, you think you have nothing to lose, so this can be a _suicide_ mission for you." I flinch at her words, but she's right.

I sigh and lean back into the sofa.  
"I wanted you to see her- alive and well. She's not _dying_ , or in _pain_ or _anything_. She's _just_ a prisoner. I needed you to know you still have something worth fighting for, rather than having you either put yourself in danger every time we try to find out some classified information, or only come up with plans and ideas that always result in killing David, simply out of spite."

I sink lower and lower into the soft leather, wishing the seat would just swallow me up. I feel like a child being told off, and now I know how Tris felt when when I did the same to her too.  
Nita also sits back in her seat and crosses her arms over her chest, avoiding my stare and a scowl on her face. We sit like that for what feels like an eternity, before she finally speaks.

"You think you can handle this now? You think you _finally_ have something worth _living_ for?"  
I don't even hesitate to answer.  
"Yes." I say quietly. "I do."  
I feel the tension lowering once more. I'm glad the most heated part of the conversation is over.  
"Is she the one who made the deal?" I ask quietly, almost begging her to give me the right answer, the answer I need to hear.  
She looks at me, and her expression says everything I needed to know.

I sigh heavily and run my hands through my hair.

 _Of course she would._

I realise that this mission will require more than just taking away David's power; I need to save Tris. I need her back.  
Only one more question sits in the back of my mind.  
"When were you going to tell me, if not now, if not for this situation?"  
She hesitates again. "We need her. She is the closest person to David right now. Not as a professional thing, more like a 'he's using her' kind of thing. It's enough to help us gain more knowledge. She has details of current plans, projects, etc. which will benefit us greatly."  
I nod and look down at the carpet.  
"When do we tell her?"  
"She doesn't even hesitate. "Tomorrow."

* * *

 **I really hope you loved that chapter! I hope you liked the little plot twist too. Apologies for any spelling errors in this chapter, it's pretty late (10pm) here in London! More coming soon! Please leave me a review on what you thought! OH AND ALSO, we made it to over 50 reviews! Thank you so much to all of you who like to review this story, it really means a lot!**  
 **Love you!**  
 **D.D xoxo**


	13. Chapter 10 - an unexpected reunion

**We made it to ten chapters!  
Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I LOVED writing it. I hope I didn't take too long, I actually updated faster than my goal, which is weekly, so I'm pretty proud of myself.**

 **MAJOR events in this chapter! We all knew Tris' reunion with Tobias was coming so...HERE IT IS!**

 **I hope you're not too disappointed, I'm gonna warn you now...it's not gonna be all flowery and rosy mainly because of the situation they're in, but I promise things will get better!**

 **I also wanted to apologize to a reviewer. I'm very sorry that my update took a long time to come but I don't regret it. Being in college, I would think that you would understand that A-levels are much more important to me right now than a story I write in my spare time. But thank you for the review.**

 **I LOVED reading everyone's reviews! It really did make my day. I do REALLY REALLY REALLY appreciate all your views, whether good or bad! I love you guys, you really do motivate me!**

 **From now on, I'll be doing a shoutout to my favourite reviewer so KEEP A LOOK OUT for that!**

 **The first part of the chapter will probably have no meaning to you right now, but it will be SO symbolic later on, I promise you!**

 **Enough talking,**

 **Enjoy the chappie!...**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

I toss and turn throughout the whole night. The covers are too hot, even as it turns to a cool October. Frustrated, I throw the sheets on the floor.

But now I am to cold.

I let out a heavy groan before stepping out of bed to pick them up again. But I don't make an attempt to go back to sleep. I can't.

I walk over to the window and think of any way of opening it. There is only a small keyhole at the top.  
I go and dig deep into my bedside chest of drawers until I find it.  
A bobby pin, twisted and turned in a way that will crack any lock open. Cara was the one who taught me how to make one. I sigh in reminiscence as I walk back over to the window to try it, only having made it two nights ago.  
I tiptoe on the bed and reach to my right, only just managing to reach the keyhole.. Slowly, I twist the pin in the lock. I wait for something to happen, but nothing does. I turn it again and again. Still nothing.

I take it out and inspect it carefully, wondering what could've gone wrong, but it's hard to see in the dark. I contemplate switching on the light, but it would be a risk taken if someone we're to be watching in the control room in the middle of the night, even though I have no clue whether there are cameras in the room.

I try it the other way round and, to my surprise, the lock twists. I let out a a small laugh of victory, only a few moments like these have happened since I woke up again. The window cracks open at the top. It's not enough to escape, but its enough so that I can feel the cool breeze on my face.

I sit by the window for what feels like hours, before I finally get tired and I lock the window again. I wouldn't want to risk David walking in and finding it open.

I lie back on my bed, staring at the ceiling.  
Speaking of David, something wasn't right today.  
I touch my neck where David injected me with the serum. It still aches.  
I should probably see Matthew later on and ask him what it was. I'm not fond of seeing him after what happened, but he's my only chance. Besides, I'm not one to hold unnecessary grudges.  
If I pinch the skin there, it feels like a small lump.  
I shudder. _It's just like back in Dauntless._  
Then it hits me.

 _It's a transmitter._

All sleep has left me by now. I jump off the bed and slip on my shoes.  
Fortunately the door is unlocked, so I don't have to waste time trying to pick the lock open.

In two minutes, I have reached the hallway where Matthew's lab is situated. As I look ahead, I frown when I see that his light is still open. Still, I quietly make my way closer. His door is cracked open by an inch, and I can hear voices inside.  
But as soon as I edge closer, the voices stop immediately.

I don't even have time to realise what's going on or to hide and pretend I wasn't there before someone walks out of the lab.  
 _Nita_.  
"Hey Tris." She grins.  
"Nita." I roll my eyes. "Had a secret meeting with your boyfriend?"  
She ignores me and takes a few steps past me before stopping again. She turns around to face me again.  
"You think I can speak to you later?"  
I frown.  
"Why would you want to speak to me? Last time you were too busy trying to figure out how you're gonna kill everyone."  
"Nice to see the same Tris is back. Meet me at airport terminal three at five." She walks away without another word.

I knock on the door to Matthews lab.  
"Nita, did you forget something..." he stops short as he sees me.  
"Tris.." he clears his throat quickly. His face is a mix of sadness and regret. Not what I expected to see.  
I keep my face neutral and try not to let it get to me.  
"I need you to do something. I need you to run a scan..." I stop halfway when I realise he's not even looking at me, but at the floor instead. He looks like he could burn a hole in the ground with his stare.  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
"Tris I can help you. I just..."he stops, making me raise my eyebrow at him.  
"..I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. It's just...I don't even know what overcame me. I've just been..thinking about it all day I guess..." He looks up at me, dead in the eye. Probably expect it me to forgive him, or at least pleading me to do so.  
"I guess I'm sorry too.." I mumble.  
I'm such a bad liar. But then again, it's half true.

He lets out a breath,  
"I'm happy we can get over that," he says, but he doesn't convince me. "Now, what did you need?"  
I shuffle closer to him so he can see my neck.  
"Its...purple.." he adjusts his glasses onto his face.  
"What happened?"  
"David injected me with the simulation serum. I must've had a reaction..." I lie again.  
"Can I.." He hesitates, and I nod. He pulls on a rubber glove and test the area around my neck.  
"It's a transmitter.." he whispers. I sink into one of the chairs and close my eyes with a long sigh.  
 _I knew it._

"..but I have to make sure it's not something else. I can run a scan, yes. I'll see if it picks anything up."

***  
"So what do I do?" I ask frustratedly for the hundredth time.  
"Hmm...we can't remove it. Not here. If the transmitter is on, David will know it was me. We'll _both_ be done for."

I hadn't even thought of that. My tracker would've shown David that I am here, in Matthews lab, at his hour.  
 _How could I be so stupid?_  
"And what if he already knows?" I say quietly.  
Matthew frowns.  
"I would doubt it. You see, the transmitter he injected you with will only activate when he wants it to. When it's on, you'll feel a slight current in you neck, where the electrons will then transfer a signal..

"English Matthew." I roll my eyes.

"It will turn blue when it's activated. Currently, it's off. It makes sense, considering he has no purpose to use it now...but maybe.."  
"In Chicago." I finish the sentence for him.  
"You think it was just a safety precaution?" He asks, but worry is written all over his face. As is on mine.  
"I...hope so." But knowing David, it's unlikely.

I hop off the chair and head to the door.  
"Thank you." I say before I leave.  
"Make nothing of it. And Tris..?"  
"Hmm"  
"I...really am sorry."  
I look down at my hands.  
"I thought we already talked about this.."  
"No. I mean..during the mission. I should've told you I was contacting someone. I just...couldn't see the danger. It's..." he stops, looking for a way to finish his sentence. "Complicated. I think you should talk to Scarlett about this."  
I frown.  
"Okay.." I don't know what else to say. "I'll see you later."  
He nods.

***  
It's nearly 4am when I finally get back to my room. Sleep has finally caught up to me, but my meeting with Nita is in an hour so I don't have time to rest.  
I decide to take a cold shower, hoping it will wake me up.

I catch my reflection in the mirror. I pull my wet hair to the side and inspect my neck. Matthew was right: it's turned a light shade of purple. Anyone who sees it will probably think nothing of it though. Not when they're half brain dead anyways.

I collapse on the bed in a heap. Today has already exhausted me and I've only been awake for a few hours.

I completely ignored the fact that I will be going back to Chicago in a few days.

It makes it so wrong that I'm working for the person who killed me. I'm helping the hands that have shot me.

 _As if I have any other choice._

I think of what David's game is.  
Maybe he does just want to make sure I stay on track on my trip back to Chicago, so I don't run away or do something stupid.

As if I would take my chances against the whole of the bureau.  
But this is David were talking about. Everything he does has a purpose, and I doubt he would waste a transmitter _just_ to make sure I don't run away. I'm sure he knows me better than that.

It makes me thing of the 'simulation' I was in.  
Was it really a simulation?  
My heart almost skips a beat. What if it was actually Tobias? And how could David both inject me with a tracker and send me into a simulation? Maybe it was just my brain playing tricks on me..  
But if it wasn't a simulation, I'm not sure Tobias would want me back. Not after what I saw and heard.  
I thought it would be easy getting back to him. But I never thought I would be pushed away. I never thought about the damage I could've caused him all this time. I thought he would be strong, he doesn't need me.

I hope Matthew was right. From his explanation, I hope I will be able to tell when the tracker is on. If not, I will have a very difficult time trying to get around the bureau unnoticed.

I meet Nita as agreed on terminal three.  
I spot her a few minutes past five walking towards me.  
"My, don't we have a thing with perfect timings." I say grinning.  
She rolls her eyes.  
"Just follow me and shut up."

She leads me up a flight of stairs and into a room marked 'D wing 3'.  
I expect her to be taking me to a vacant too, but instead I notice someone is already inside it.  
"Tobias" I breathe. This confirms my suspicion.

 _It was him._

But now my nerves are on edge.  
 _He doesn't want to see me._

"Tris.." He whispers. He stops pacing the room and stares at me. It's like we're frozen in time. His brown locks and his midnight eyes almost make my knees give away.

 _He doesn't want you._

I ignore the voice in my head, I've missed him for too long.  
He crosses the room in two long strides, just like in the simulation. I meet him halfway and fall into his embrace. He peppers me with kisses everywhere, my forehead, my head, my cheeks.  
I feel tears start to fall, and I can't breathe.  
 _I'm really doing this. I finally got to see him again._

He must realise I'm crying because he clears the tears away from my eyes, his thumb caressing my skin, his touch sending a jolt of electricity everywhere his skin touches mine.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He sounds desperate.  
I shake my head.

I'll tell him about the transmitter later.

He lets out a sigh of relief and then kisses me. I melt into his touch, both our lips moving in symphony. He tastes like mint and vanilla.  
He cups my cheeks in his hands and kisses my head.  
I rest my head on the crook of his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist tightly and rests his head on mine.  
It's wonderful how even after four years, we still fit together perfectly, like we were perfectly made for each other.

 _I choose him over and over again, and he chooses me._

"I missed you." I whisper through my tears.  
I feel a rumble of laughter emerge from him.  
"Well, you usually feel that way when someone's been gone for four years." I laugh with him. I realise now how stupid it must've sounded.  
We don't have to say anything. It's just us, and nothing else.  
I realise how much we have to catch up on. We've missed four years of each other's lives.  
 _He may have moved on. He may be living somewhere else. Are there still factions?_  
I'll have to save those for later.

He takes my hand and guides me over to the couch. I notice Nita already sat down and then it hits me.  
I looks from Tobias to Nita, then back to Tobias. He looks back at me, his expression falling to one full of worry, and guilt.

I try to ignore him. Instead, I look the opposite way from him.  
He's working with her. Again.

I stay silent as I take my seat next to him. I plan on leaving some space between us, but he pulls me closer to him.  
I sit rigid in his hold. Stiff.  
I debate on leaving the room, but he will follow me straight after.

There's a constant throb in my chest, making it more and more difficult to breathe, but this time from pain.  
It didn't once cross my mind that this could happen again.  
Did he not care the first time?  
I want to burst into tears, but I keep myself composed.  
I can feel Tobias' eyes begging me to look at him. He squeezes my hand hard, but I just sit still staring at my lap.

My heart shatters into a million pieces.

"You're probably thinking why I called you here." Nita starts. I don't say anything.  
"Tris?"  
"Hm?"  
"This is about you, Tris."  
I nod my head and urge her to carry on. Anything to release the tension in the room.  
 _Just focus on her, Tris._  
"I brought you here to bring you up to speed with the situation."  
My ears pick up ' _situation_ '.  
"I'm guessing you know that David was not, in any way, affected by the memory serum."  
I roll my eyes. _Of course I know._  
"Good. It turn out that David has been planning something."  
My eyes shoot up to hers.  
"What?"  
"You remember the deal you made with him?" I feel Tobias stiffen next to me. I take a deep breath in.

 _He knows._  
"Yes."  
"We have a problem. You asked him to leave Chicago alone, but he found another way."  
She pauses. "Sharing power."  
I clench my fists in anger. "That's not fair! That was _not_ what we agreed.."  
"Oh but it was." She interrupts.  
I sink into the couch.  
"You said they _he_ couldn't touch Chicago, him being the leader of the bureau. So instead, he opted for something else. His board of directors?"

 _Oh no._ I cover my face with my hands in frustration and look down at the floor, anticipating the next part.  
"They now hold equal shares of power to the bureau. It's not him in charge anymore, it's everyone on his team. He tells them what to do, they oblige."

"I should've known.." I whisper.

I knew there would be a catch.

Then, I think of Scarlett.  
She, technically, is also part of the board of directors.

I don't know what to say. David has played with everyone. His board of directors are reset, braindead. Of _course_ they would oblige.

"How do you know? Who told you all of this, how did you find out?" I ask, raising my brow.  
"Before your attempt of trying to release the memory serum, David created a plan. He knew what was coming, Tris. He knew how to act when everyone lost their memories.."  
"He shot me." I say, my anger obvious in my tone. Tobias finds my hand again and I flinch. I regret it almost instantly when I feel his grip slip again. His stare hardens.

I give him an apologetic look, but I'm not sure he is convinced though.  
"He shot you in coordination."  
I frown.  
"Have you ever thought why he didn't just shoot you straight in the chest, dead?"  
 _I haven't._  
"He shot you after he gave you enough time to release the serum, then finally to knock you out. He planned this. He knew you would survive."  
I feel defeated.  
Everything we worked towards had already been foiled beforehand. Better yet, even a _plan_ produced.

The scariest thing is that Tobias hasn't said a word since we sat down.  
But of course, I almost laugh, he already knows all of this.  
"David wants to start another war. One between the pure and the damaged. He's still striving towards a world where everyone is cured." She continues.

"He wants _peace_ by starting a _war_?" I ask, but more rhetorically than an actual question. I don't even need an answer. I cross my arms over my chest and pause.

"What did you call me here for?" I say bluntly.  
"We need you. You're the only one who knows of David's plans. We need information so we can coordinate."  
" _We_ being who?" I hear Tobias sigh next to me. I shouldn't be doing this. This is a sore spot for both of us. But he dragged us back here.  
I look to Tobias. Then back at Nita. I have to make my decision.  
"I can do that." I hear myself say.  
But this isn't over yet.  
"I'm glad we're on the same page then. We'll meet here again tomorrow.."  
"We have a problem," I interrupt. "David injected me with a transmitter. He knows I'll be here. It's a bit suspicious if I'm here every single day at the same time, same location."  
"You have a tracker?" Tobias asks, and I refrain myself from shooting him a glare.

 _"You're working with Nita again?"_  
"Yes, I do." I say, instead.  
Nita comes closer to me and brushes my hair away from my neck.  
"It's off. If it's on it will turn blue. You'll known it when you see it."  
I nod. Matthew was right. _But how do they both know?_  
"We'll just have to be careful." I nod.

I stand up from my seat and make my way to the door as quickly as I can without being too suspicious in front of Tobias.

As correct as my suspicion, he shoots after me.

"Oh and Four? Can I have a word?" Nita asks him.

"Right now.." he growls.

"Yes, now." She says irritated.

Nita gives me a small, unnoticed nod and I give her one back.

As much as I hate her, and worse- them talking about plans _together_ , she saved my neck.

Maybe something in her has changed, but I'm not going to be so certain until _she_ proves me right.

As for Tobias, I can't avoid him forever, and I know that.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would LOVE to hear what you thought! Give me a nice little review, they really make my day! ALSO, school is finally over, so more free time=MORE UPDATES! Yayyyyyy! (hopefully;p)**

 **I'm still having a problem with my docs being transferred to a html format, so if anyone knows how to avoid that then it would be great! Luckily this time, I copied my perfect text to I just had to replace it!**

 **My chapters are now on an average of 3400 words compared to the 1000 ones, so chapters are also longer now! ;)  
** **Have an amazing day guys!**

 **Love you!**

 **:D.D xoxo**


	14. Chapter 11: confessions

**I finally got back from my holiday! Hope everyone's summer was amazing...I can't believe it's already nearly over;( and if you live in London like me then you'll know we probably had the crappest summer lol;))**

 **This next chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers: I love you guys so much- you really do make my day and give me motivation to carry on! And speaking of reviewers, I want to thank kathyb, Love the Brightest Star, Jojoboo90 and especially ehodgkins07 \- who reviewed ALL my chapters and left me such nice reviews! Thank you guys- and all my other reviewers- for having faith in me and enjoying my story continuously and for the nice things you always have to say!**

 **This chapter is THE ONE. We all knew it would eventually come. I wanted so badly to post this chapter as soon as i had written it, but I realised I had one chance to make my dreams come true, to give you guys the BEST fourtris reunion EVER. So, long nights and editing got me to this...and I'm really excited to share this with you guys! I really, really, REALLY hope that you guys enjoy this chapter as much as possible and don't forget to leave me a review!**

 **Without further ado, here's Chapter eleven...**

 **D.D xox**

 **Tris POV**

I contemplate staying behind to listen to their conversation, but I want to get away from here as soon as I can.  
I can't even look at him.

My feet drag me to the old hotel in the bureau, the only home we had here.  
I stroke Tobias' cot as I pass, my fingers brushing the dusty linen. If I look around the room, the beds, especially Peter's, Christina's and Caleb's are still unmade, just like they left them. It almost makes me smile.  
I lay down on my own cot, the sheets still tight at the corners, just like in abnegation. Just like Tobias'.

I should be happy that I can finally see him again. After four years of longing and regret, I finally have the opportunity I once dreamed of.  
But I can't.  
Not when I know he's been working with Nita all this time. Not when he's been away for so long that I don't know who he is anymore. I don't know what I've turned him into.

I realise now that I haven't seen Nita here in years- which explains where she was.

With Tobias.

The thought makes me scowl and I stop myself before I go any further.  
But maybe he _is_ _with_ her. After all, why would I think he would take me back?

I move my head so it's resting on my pillow, and I hear the familiar crinkle of paper underneath it. I toss the pillow aside and find the note that Nita wrote to Tobias the night he went to meet her.

A tear rolls down my cheek and lands with a pat on my blue shirt. I scrunch up the paper and throw it across the room where it lands and rolls under Peter's bed.  
Through all my anger and accusations, I forgot that he isn't the one to blame.  
It's me.

I hear a soft rapping of knuckles on the door frame, and my heart stops short.  
I quickly wipe the tears from my eyes and straighten up my posture.

Tobias' eyes are red- probably from lack of sleep, or crying, or both- but the same blue dominates them. The colour is so intense it could swallow me whole.

I swallow hard and force myself to keep looking at him.  
"Can I come in?" He asks, his voice breaking with every word.  
"Yes." I breathe.  
His scent of sawdust fills the room as he takes a seat on the bed opposite mine- his cot.  
I'm cautious to leave as much space as possible between us, even though I hate it. I feel like one touch will destroy him. _I'll_ destroy him, _again_.

"I missed you." He starts. Confident.  
I bite down in the inside of my cheek and stare at the crumbly, yellowing ceiling.  
 _So did I_ , I want to say, but I can't force the lump out of my throat and the tears welling up in my eyes.  
He takes a deep breath and locks his eyes onto mine, slightly shaking his head.  
 _So insistent._  
"You don't know what it was like to come back and find you gone." His voice quivers ever so slightly and I bite my cheek harder.  
"I'm not going to pretend everything's alright between us. But how long are we going to avoid this?" He gestures between me and him.  
I feel my mouth slowly drifting open.  
I want tell him I love him, and that I want things back to the way they were.  
But how can they? When it was my doing that got us here in the first place.

He reaches across and wipes the wet streaks from my face gently with his thumb. I hadn't even realised I was crying. His kneecaps are touching mine.  
 _We are so close._  
His fingers are calloused, but gentle- just like I remember.  
I remember grabbing his hand back in Dauntless initiation, and I would contemplate doing that now if it weren't for our situation.

I left him when he needed me the most, I opened him up to the world- at his most vulnerable, and then I left him. His hand slides down my arm, sending down shivers I hope he didn't notice, and eventually reaches my hand.  
I suck in a short breath when he runs his fingers along the lines of my hand. He folds his hands around mine, like a flower. Beautiful and delicate.  
I feel something bubble up in me, something between hope and longing and frustration.  
"I'm sorry." I blurt out.

I know sorry is a stupid word.  
Sorry is like trying to put back together a broken glass with tape, hoping it will hold the water the next time it's used. But as soon as the water fills it, the tape lets go, the water splashes out, and you're back to having a broken glass.  
"I just...don't know where to start." I whisper to hide my quivering voice.  
"Let's start at the beginning." He says firmly.  
It's a characteristic of his that I have come to appreciate- how in even the most dire situations he can still hold himself together, whilst also showing his strength simultaneously.

And the words start to flow: the attack drill, Matthews diversion, the guard's chasing me and Caleb.  
I re-lived threatening Caleb, inhaling the death serum, David shooting me, seeing my mother. I watch Tobias cringe, boil with anger, break with sadness.  
But no pity.  
And I'm grateful he didn't- he still believes I'm strong, not helpless or useless.

He doesn't speak for a long time, and I let the silence fill me. It claws at me like a wild animal, making me want to scream, or yell, or something in between that.  
I close my eyes, patiently waiting for an answer, for _anything_.  
The silence takes me back to Uriah.  
I learnt the news that he had died days after me, his machines were switched off by the doctors.

I remember crying till my eyes were puffy and my throat was sore and I couldn't cry anymore.  
We all knew Uriah wouldn't make it, but somewhere inside of me I had some hope left that he would make it. The news of his death was no surprise, but all I could picture were his warm brown eyes and his goofy smile, and it tore me apart.

"I think," Tobias says slowly, "that what you did was _stupid_."  
I'm about to retort, that I didn't just give my life uselessly, like when I went to Erudite, but I'm exhausted of explaining my actions to people, including David.  
"..But, I understand what you did was out of necessity, not recklessness."  
I let out a breath I was holding and fill my lungs with new, crisp air.

I place my palms either side of me, gripping the edge of the bed to stop them from shaking, and nod shortly.

"When we came back to the bureau, Cara met us at the door. She had a bandage on her head and...the look on her face.." he shakes his head and closes his eyes- like he's imagining the scene again.  
I try hard to rid the lump in my throat, but everything seems difficult when I'm on the verge of breaking down.  
I look at his face, his features twisted with pain and grief.

"She told us that something happened and...and you didn't make it." He finally looks up at me.  
"You left me, Tris." A tear rolls down his cheek and I feel like I'm about to burst into flames. "Why did you leave me?" He whispers.

My words are at a short. I picture him and Christina and Cara all distressed and pained, because of me.  
I should've done more. I should've fought my way back to him, I gave up in the midst of death.

He takes my hand in his and places a kiss on it.  
I feel nothing. All my emotions are dulled and empty. Everything's been said. The truth was laid out to me on a platter.  
And now there's nothing.

I should feel relieved, but instead I feel the guilt creeping up again- knowing that I made so many people suffer, my friends, _family_.  
For so long, I thought that they would be strong enough by themselves, that they would heal each other. But what I hadn't realised is that every person has his breaking point, and for Tobias: it was me.

I lean in swiftly and touch my lips to his. He relaxes almost instantly and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I sit on his lap, ignoring the achy feeling in my gut.  
Maybe this is what I longed for. To be able to kiss him without any barriers lying between us as always.  
His hands slip into my belt loops and I place my hands on his chest, using him to steady myself.  
When he leans in again, his kiss is stronger, more certain, and I let it fill all the emptiness that was once inside of me. He makes me whole, and I realise that all these years all I needed was him.

His _contagious_ strength, his _electric_ touch.  
I let nothing stand in our way, not the fact that he's working with Nita, not our past, not anything.  
Things will settle down eventually. And this time we'll sort them out together.

"I missed this." I say when we finally break apart. "I missed _you_."  
I want to tell him I'm sorry, that I wish I could take back everything. But I can't. The words have no meaning, and it won't erase our scars.  
He looks at me expectantly. He knows me inside out.  
"If you're going to apologize again, tell me so I can leave." He says. His voice is low and steady, unlike my trembling hands.

"I didn't want to leave you." I recite what I had told Caleb before I left him.  
"I know, your brother told me." He lets out a small laugh.  
"He still hates me." He explains. I picture Tobias' knuckles colliding with Caleb's face and I don't know whether I should shake my head in disregard or laugh till my stomach hurts.

His face turns serious again before I can make up my mind.  
"I'm going to ask you something, and you're going to be honest with me."

I hesitate, but I realise there's no reason to.

I want us to start again, I want no more secrets, no more _pain_ and _regret_.

Maybe being so close to death has made me realise that's what I needed the most.  
I hadn't realised what was in front of me until I lost it all.  
I can't let that happen again.  
"Okay.." I clear my throat then try again. "Okay."

He looks me straight in the eyes and I realise then that I'm still sitting on his lap. I feel my cheeks blush and I know they must be because the corners of his mouth twitch into a small smile before disappearing again.  
"I want you to promise me something." He says hesitantly, as if he thinks he's asking for too much.  
I grip his hand in mine and interlock our fingers together. He doesn't seem to realise. His gaze remains still, on me.

"I want you to promise me you won't leave me again."  
His eyes plead me to say yes, to offer him a sense of relief.  
"I promise." I breathe, my answer comes quickly.  
This time, there's no guilt. There's no more knowledge that having said this I will still go to my own death in Erudite without a single change of mind.  
And he knows it. He hasn't got a reason not to.

He kisses me again but I stop him short, our noses still touching and eyes closed.  
"I want _you_ to promise me," I say in the most even tone I can, "that you'll be strong without me. I don't want to hurt you.."  
He tilts up my chin with his index finger and thumb and I stare into his eyes.  
"You know I can't promise that." He shakes his head. "I can't be strong without you."  
I feel my breaths quicken.  
"I love you, _Tris_."

I don't even have time to say anything before his lips crash back onto mine again.  
Something about him makes me feel like I'm going to turn into liquid, or burst into flames. Or maybe something in between.  
Our breaths sync together, I pull him closer, but it's not enough. My hands slide around his waist and I lift his shirt over his head. I run my fingers along his toned abs and his soft, tanned skin. My hands slide down the Dauntless symbol, all the way down to Amity:  
we have each other memorised.

I kiss him harder, wrapping my arms around his neck as his slide up my back, making me shiver.  
How can you fall for someone so hard?

I think of the scars on my collarbone and on my stomach, healed with time but still permanent.  
I stiffen when he lifts up my shirt, but then he kisses my abdomen and whispers "beautiful" whilst grinning, just like the first time.  
And I believe him.

We both carry our scars with us, scared to show them to the world.  
But we are stronger than anyone. _He_ is stronger than anyone. Our scars are a mere representation of the pain we endured.  
I fall in love with him more and more everyday, his strength holding me together, protecting me, empowering me.

I ignore everything around us, and focus on his breathing and his hands on me.  
We aren't two separate people anymore- we are bound together with love and lust, longing and loss. He is a part of me I will never lose.  
"I love you too, _Tobias_." I say between a pause, and he smiles.

 **I hope this was the Fourtris reunion you expected, or maybe better. Please don't forget to leave me a review, I will shoutout the best comments in the next chapter! Also! Tell me if you would Like a Tobias' POV on this chapter! I will GLADLY make one if it is requested, but if not I will just carry on with the plot. Here's where things start to get more interesting...hopefully...;)))))))**

 **Be Brave x**

 **D.D xox**


	15. Chapter 12

**Here it is people! The chapter you've all been asking for! I'm not gonna go into much detail so without further ado, here's Tobias' POV! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it!**

 **Be brave x**

 **D.D xox**

 **Tobias POV**

I CATCH ONE last glimpse of her mesmerising eyes, watching her gold locks slipping away. I sigh heavily and focus on my breathing.  
 _In, out, in.._  
"You know you can't go after her..." Nita explains.  
"I know." I take a seat on the couch, letting my eyebrows furrow over my eyes. Nita comes over and takes a seat next to me.  
"I wish things were easier between us. She doesn't deserve this."  
I shake my head in response to my own statement and clasp my hands in front of me, imagining they were hers- soft and firm. Strong.  
Nita places an arm over my shoulder and I suddenly feel really uncomfortable. But I don't move it. I have no energy left in me, nothing left to fight.  
I contemplate going after her, but I can't. And even if I could, I wouldn't know where she is.  
"Where.." I clear my throat, "where would Tris go?" I ask, hoping I don't hint anything out.  
"Why would _I_ know?" She retorts, her arm slipping off my shoulder. She stands up in one frustrated motion and sits across from me so she can look at me. She jumps a little when she realises I'm already looking back at her, eyeing her cautiously.  
"You're jealous." I state.  
"Me?" She lets out a small laugh, "of _what_?"  
I roll my eyes and stand up.  
"Of _her_. Who else?" I say, obviously irritated.  
"Don't be so _stupid_." She narrows her eyes at me. "Don't cloud your judgement of me because of _her_."  
"I'm not." I laugh. "My judgement was already clouded from the beginning. I knew you were just using me." I turn away from her, eyeing the door temptingly.  
" _What_!" She cries out, her arms in the air. " I dont know what's gotten into you, but I need you to help me with this mission!"  
"No, the mission doesn't involve me being stuck in a room with you just because _you_ feel like it."  
"You can't go after her!" She says, standing up. "She's not ready, she's doesn't want..."  
" _You_ of all people do _not_ get to tell me what I can and can't do!"  
"So what now?" She throws her arms in the air, "You're going to _leave_? Leave everything we built, _unfinished_?"  
"If by ' _built_ ' you mean doing absolutely nothing about the problem at hand but instead using _every_ opportunity you have to _be_ with me, then yes." I argue.  
"This is _exactly_ why I didn't tell you about _her_!" She screams.

Fury rages through me and I grab her by her hand, twisting it painfully in front of her. She winces, but keeps a firm face.  
"I will _never_ forget, _never_ , what you did to me." I say through gritted teeth. "You, _you_ were the one who did this to _me_. _You_ broke me!" I release her arm and grab at the sculpture on the table, managing to knock it over onto the floor where it lies still, spread into a million pieces. The black shards against the white tiles look like spread ashes.  
The ones they faked, to give to me.

Nita looks at me in horror, making me want to punch the look right off her face.  
"Be _careful_." I mutter quietly. "Before you get hurt."

I slam the door behind me, leaving Nita and her screams of frustration behind me.

I walk down unfamiliar corridors until my feet can't bear it any longer, but I carry on nevertheless. I can't let Tris see me like this, not with anger and hatred flowing through my veins instead of blood. I run my hands through my hair, pulling on it as I go along. My hands shake, hard, and my throat feels like I just swallowed a bag of flour.

I want to cry, to throw a tantrum like a five year old, but there's no use crying about it. So with a heavy heart, I keep treading on.

Through one of the corridors, I come to a door left slightly ajar.  
I look over my shoulder quickly and slip inside, finding the too familiar row of punching bags and benches.  
As soon as I step in further, all the lights above me turn on, row by row, illuminating the old room like a path to heaven. I walk along one of the rows, brushing my hand over the rough leather of the bags and I close my eyes. Ever since Dauntless was turned into nothing more than a bunch of shops and restaurants, I've never missed the training room so much.  
The sounds of the initiates' fists hitting leather filling the room; the smell of sawdust and sweat so reminiscent. I regret everything. I regret leaving Dauntless to escape the memories, like a coward. I regret putting aside what I loved the most.

I wrap my knuckles in tape and let my body take control. My shoulders flex with each hit, my breaths get heavier. All my anger gets released at once, blows raining down on the swinging bag.  
I feel every hit in my bones, I feel my power growing.

I watch the bag swing on the hook, the sounds of my breathing echoing through the empty room.

I am pure adrenaline.

It's not long until my muscles become fatigued, which isn't surprising considering the lack of physical exercise I endured in the past months.  
I think of some places Tris might be in, but the compound is too big for me to make wild guesses, so I settle on the old hotel- the last place we were all together.

My footsteps are loud against the polished tiles, no matter how discrete I try to be.  
That is, until I reach the hotel. The tiles here are all broken and dusty, and crunch beneath my feet.  
Looks like the bureau aren't even trying to repair the damage.  
 _Too busy on trying to control the world_ , I think bitterly.  
No matter how right Nita was, it was no excuse for her selfish behaviour.

I see her, before anything else, sitting on the bed- her bed, and staring down at mine. Tears are prominent in her eyes and I catch sight of a small ball of paper rolling under another bed.  
I force myself to knock softly on the door frame: I desperately want to talk to her, but I don't want to startle her. Besides, she has more right to be here than me.

In silence, I watch her immediately straighten up and wipe the tears from her eyes. She never loses my eye contact. Her eyes are so red and puffy it makes my knees go weak.  
"Can I come in?" I ask cautiously, feeling every syllable in my mouth.  
"Yes." She doesn't hesitate.

My steps towards her are both full of magnetism and repellency. I'm so scared to do anything that will shatter her. When I look at where I sat, I realise it's my own bed. I swallow hard and look around us. I catch a glimpse of the frayed yellowing curtains and the mouldy peeling wallpaper on the walls. I see untucked beds, as if we were in a rush to escape them. My head hurts so much I think it's going to explode.

I look back at Tris and see her twiddling her fingers.  
I'm not sure what I came here for, and now I couldn't even remember even if I wanted to. When I look at her, I feel like I'm alive again- her eyes drawing me in. I go through memories we had: the chasm and our first kiss, holding hands on the train during the simulation, the list goes on. The amount of times she gave me strength is indescribable. I go back in time to our last encounter in _that_ room with a couch, our last kiss in the atrium, our last goodbyes.  
"I missed you." I blurt out a little too fast, so fast she might mistake it for confidence- something I can't control right now. It feels like a relief to get that off my chest, but its not enough. I don't care if she knows, I want to prove it to her. I want her to say she missed me too.

I watch her eyes fill with unshed tears and I want to hold her close to me, to make sure she never cries again. But she is stronger than me, so if she can't hold herself together then I'm not doing the better job myself.  
I compose myself quickly, straightening out my shirt.  
I remember what I came here for: I came here to talk to her about what happened. I want to hear her telling the story, not Christina, Zeke or Cara. Not Caleb.

Memories of the compound that winter haunt my mind and I shake my head to get rid of them. It only barely works.  
I take a deep breath in so I don't lose it here and now.  
"You don't know what it was like to come back and find you _gone_." I recite quietly, my voice quivering with every word.  
I watch Cara approach us, not knowing my whole world was about to fall apart. I see a bandage on her head, a miserable look on her face.  
"I'm not going to say everything is okay with us, but how long are we going to avoid this?" I gesture towards me and her- to all the secrets and stories behind each one of us.

The silence is deafening, clawing at me like a wild animal. I wish she would say something, anything to stop me going insane.

She is straining herself not to break down, I can see it. She holds her tears back, bites her cheeks, blinks too many times.  
She's going to fall apart.  
And I can't take it anymore.

I shift closer to the edge of my bed and touch her face, brushing away her tears with my thumbs. Her skin is so soft, unlike my rough fingers. Our knees are touching.  
We are so close.  
And everything feels like I'm about to burst.

Every millimetre of contact we have sends a jolt of electricity down my spine; sends shivers down my back and takes my breath away.  
 _Looking at her is like waking up._

My hand slides down her arm, her soft skin like a flower. But yet she is so strong.  
My hand traces circles on her palm, just like when she traced the symbols on my back.  
I search her eyes for any sign of emotion and I find conflict in them.  
With her hand enveloped in mine, she sucks in a breath and says,  
"I'm sorry."

I don't know what hurts more, her betrayal or my stupidity. The way she looks at me lets me know that she _knows_ it will never be enough. But for now, sorry is a start.

I can't tell her no, that I won't accept it. Because I want to. I want this to end, I want _both_ our sufferings to end.  
"I just...don't know where to start." She whispers.  
"Lets start at the beginning." I confirm. It's only logical to start at the beginning, however difficult it is.

"Okay." She nods meekly.

I listen quietly whilst she recounts her story. She explains the attack drill, how her and Caleb ran whilst Matthew fired at the ceiling; the bullets flying past her and Caleb as the guards hunted them down.  
She tells me how she threatened Caleb to give her the backpack; how she went into the vestibule without the suit.

I want to both cringe and cry at the same time. Her encounter with Caleb hurts because she forced him to let her go- and he did. I feel sorry for Caleb, all these years I hated him, not knowing that he had no choice. Or maybe I just didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to acknowledge that _she_ killed herself.

Her voice quivers when she describes David in the lab, sitting there and pointing a gun at her.  
When she tells me he shot her, I cry. Not because it's the ending to a once beautiful story.  
But because I _break_. All the pain she endured, the quarrels she fought, and just to end up _dead_.  
She didn't deserve any of it.

I want to let out all my frustration and anger. I want to carry on crying till I shrivel up like a raisin.  
Through all the pain she endured, she received a second chance at life: from the man who killed her. The thought almost makes me throw up.

She sits there, her eyes burning holes in my head, impatient for an answer. Iwonder if she too feels like she might go insane.

"I think" I start "that what you did was _stupid_."  
This looks taken aback like she wasn't expecting this response.  
She should've let Caleb go, she should've let _him_ die. The fact that she chose _Caleb_ over _me_ , over her _own_ _life_ , will always haunt me.  
But if she hadn't been the one to do it, who knows where I would've been- probably in a world with mindless people, where nobody knows where they came from and don't acknowledge the lies they're being fed. Caleb would've given up as soon as he saw David in the lab.  
But her, she was prepared to die for the people she loved and for her home. Her stubbornness kept her alive just enough to complete her last mission, and then to come back to life.  
She is braver than anyone I know. I see strength radiating off her- every cell and membrane bursting with energy.  
" _But_ ," I continue, "I understand what you did was out of necessity, _not_ recklessness."  
She lets out a heavy sigh, probably of relief.

My hands press into the soft fabric of the duvet. They're shaking too much for me to conceal it.  
"When we came back, Cara met us at the entrance. She had a bandage on her head and...the look on her face..." I shake my head and close my eyes, the scene fresh in front of me.  
"She told us something happened and.." my face twists with pain and I remind myself to breathe.  
"..and you didn't make it."

I feel a tear roll down my cheek.  
"Why did you _leave_ me, Tris?" I whisper, finally looking back up at her.  
Her face twists in emotion and I take her hand before she can do anything, placing soft kisses on it.

My stupidity made me leave the city. I could've helped her. Instead, I left her alone, to deal with her own problems. I trusted her not to go, but I didn't know the real Tris, who would never let her brother go to his own death- no matter the fact that he led her to _hers_.  
And she suffered.

Before I register what's happening, I feel warm lips locking onto mine and I immediately relax. I pull her closer, gripping onto her waist so she doesn't disappear.  
The kiss is genuine and _free_ , no more hidden secrets between us like always.

I slip my hands into her belt loops and she places hers on my chest, using them for balance and temporarily breaking the kiss.  
But it doesn't take one moment for me to crash them back onto hers, both of us melting together into the moment.

I feel whole again, like I found a long lost piece of myself. Sometimes I forget that she isn't just another person.  
 _She is mine, and I am hers_ , and it's been like that all along.  
 _She_ is the best part of me.

"I missed this." I smile against her lips as her hands cradle my face. But she is written all over with guilt, and I sense what's about to come so I hold her by her wrists and push her back to eye level.  
"If you're going to apologize again, tell me so I can leave." I say.  
"I didn't want to leave you." She sighs.  
I let out a small chuckle.  
"I know, your _brother_ told me."  
I picture Caleb's pale face after I yelled at him and I would laugh harder, if I didn't have something else on my mind.

"I'm going to ask you something, and you're gonna be honest with me."  
"Okay," she nods and clears her throat, "Okay."

We look into each other's eyes, not lovingly like other couples, but expectantly. Her gaze drifts down to her position on my lap and I smile briefly when she blushes.  
"I want you to promise me something." I ask hesitantly. I'm not sure if I'm asking too much of her: If she makes her promise, it's in her nature to break it and then we'll both suffer _again_. But then she takes my hand and interlocks our fingers and I _know_ this time will be different. It _has_ to be.

I search her eyes.  
"I want you to promise you won't leave me again." I almost plead her.  
Now that she's back, I don't think I could bear to lose her for a second time. I would rather _die_.  
"I promise." She smiles quickly.  
Her lack of hesitation offers me an immediate sense of relief.  
I lean in again to kiss her but she stops me short, our noses still touching.  
She closes her eyes but I keep mine open, watching her soft features relaxing together.  
"I want _you_ to promise me," she starts, and I think I hear a quiver in her voice, "that you'll learn to be strong without me." At this her eyes open, not surprised to meet my already open ones. "I dont want to hurt you.."

I lift up her chin with my fingers before she can finish.  
"You know I can't promise that." I shake my head. "I _can't_ be strong without you."  
I cup her face in my hands this time.  
"I love you, Tris." I breathe.

It's not a second before collide again, our lips melting together. She makes every cell in my body feel alive, I feel the rush of blood through every vein. Our breath sync together and her hands snake around my waist, tracing the symbols in my back like all the other times.  
Her hands lift my shirt over my head and we press together, closer. Her fingers snake down my chest and it gets harder to breathe.  
She kisses me harder and I hold her tighter.  
I snake my arms up her back, feeling her shiver at my touch.  
I place her down on the bed and kiss the side of her neck.

When I lift up her shirt, she shrinks back a little and I realise why.  
Her bullet wounds are embedded deep into her skin, scars she will carry forever- a symbol of the battles she fought.  
She doesn't like them, but I think they're..

"Beautiful." I whisper across her abdomen, where one of the scars marks her skin.  
And I hope she believes me.

We both thought we were broken. Even worse, we thought we broke each other. But we are both stronger than we realise. We give each other strength, we help each other out. And although fate separated us for four years, we found each other, and we found ourselves.  
Two people, joined together in love and bound by promises. We've fought more battles that anyone will ever fight in their lifetime and our pasts interlock permanently. We are part of each other, each of us rendered useless without the other.  
I thank God for giving her to me, out of all people.

I don't deserve an angel, and I'm lucky to have one.

"I love you too, Tobias." She says between a pause and smile into her embrace, the happiest I've been in years.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please please PLEASE don't forget to leave me a nice little review, thanks again for all of those who CONSTANTLY review my story- you guys rock! You're my true source of inspiration.**

 **But, as they say, Divergent can't be Divergent if things aren't turned upside down everytime, so this is "the calm before the storm". So make sure you relish in these last chapters before everything falls apart again, I apologize. BUT, there'll be SOO much more fourtris to come and so much more to look forward to. Think about it, they haven't even told their friends she's alive...**

 **Hope you're excited for the next chapter!**

 **Lots of love and until next time!...**

 **D.D xox ;)))))))))))))**


	16. Chapter 13 - a twist of fate

**I told you guys I wouldn't keep you waiting long! I stuck to my promise and wroe this chapter ALL day long today and I have to admit, I actually got really into it, so hopefully the next chapter comes by soon! Only one week left till christmas and I absolutely cannot wait! Hope you guys have a happy holiday!**

 **Oh and by the way, this is actually THE longest chapter I've written - I keep beating my record. I was originally thinking of splitting this into two part but then I thought that would just kill the moments in here so it ended up being one longggg chapter!**

 **Enjoy the chapter...**

 **D.D xox**

"Tobias, stop!" I scream. Tears are streaming down my face as I struggle against the soldier's tight grip on my arms.

" _Do it_." David whispers in his ear. Tobias' eyes stay fixed on my own, a heavy look on his face.  
" _Please_." I beg him quietly. The knife in his hand twists nervously, the blade catching the dull rays of sunshine with every movement.  
"Do it!" David yells at him.  
I see Tobias' breast quickening as he looks at me. His eyes scan all over my face as if he's trying to remember all my features and lock them all away to take with him.  
I trash around like a wild animal, hoping to take the guard down, or even just to make him loosen his grip on me.  
I have to stop him.

"DO IT! Or I'll kill _her_!" David points his gun angrily at me.  
I see the tip of the knife touch Tobias' shirt, his hand shaking visibly at the hilt.

"I'm sorry, Tris." Tobias says, full of regret.  
Everything feels like it's in slow motion and every sound is muffled. I can only hear my heartbeat, fast and strong.  
 _I won't let him die._

 _I won't._

I turn and collide strongly with the soldier behind me, causing him to stagger for a moment. I knee him in the groin and watch his face twist with pain. Now that his grip on my arm has fallen, I throw a punch to his jaw and watch his body fall slowly to the ground.  
My head spins around fast, my hair whipping my face.  
I turn on my heal and lunge towards Tobias.

I see the miserable look on his face and when I look down at his abdomen, I scream.  
The knife is plunged deeply in his skin, dark red staining his black shirt.  
I feel like my head is submerged in water.

I can't hear anything, I can't speak, or breathe, or move.

The guard that was behind me knocks me down to the ground, making my head hit the floor with a smack.  
I lay there, disorientated and hopeless, watching Tobias falling to his knees in agony.  
I try to scramble to my knees, but the world is spinning fast.  
His eyes stay fixed on my own and I catch a glimpse of his lips moving slowly.  
 _'I love you.'_  
I cry out to him.  
But his eyes close.  
And my ones can only watch.

 _I lost him._  
 _Again_.

I feel my cheeks burning like fire. My eyes are still fixed on him, but when I look at his face there isn't a familiar dark blue anymore.

Someone shakes my shoulder and I'm about to throw another punch when I hear his voice.  
"Tris." The sound is muffled, but it's enough to make my body freeze.  
" _Tris_.." more persistent this time.  
It can't be him. It can't be.

I look in front of me but Tobias' body is gone. In fact, everyone is.

More shaking on my shoulder.  
"Tris!"

I close my eyes and cover my ears with my palms.

 _It's not him, it's not him.._

When I open them again I see the same, familiar dark blue eyes staring into mine. His hand is shaking my shoulder, jerking me awake.  
Tobias.

His face in't pale: it's full of life.  
But it's stern.  
"What the hell was that _Tris_?"  
"I...I don't know." I bite my bottom lip hard.

I see the familiar bed covers and the rows of bunks and the mouldy ceiling.  
His tone of voice reminds me of the time I went through Lynn's simulation, right before I slapped him.

"I..just need to get some air." I whisper, frowning.

I swing my legs off the bed to put my shoes on, but Tobias places a hand on my shoulder to stop me, just like in the nightmare, and I flinch at his touch.  
 _Bad mistake._  
I turn my head around and his face isn't angry or bitter. It's full of hurt.  
He doesn't utter a single word. His hand slips off my shoulder so slowly I feel shivers going down my back in a trail.  
I tie my shoelaces quickly and walk out of the door without another word.

I don't know what I was thinking. The more space we put between us, the harder the impact when we collide again. I need to clear my head before David's meeting.

The watch on my hand reads ten o'clock sharp, giving me two hours to spare.  
How will I even tell Tobias I'm going back to Chicago?  
There's so much time between us that we barely know each other anymore. We've forgotten each other's weaknesses and emotions. We've become apart.

People walk past me left and right, but I just stand still in the middle of the lobby, not really knowing where to go. I'm waiting for something to happen. Anything to take my mind off everything I was out through and their repercussions. Nobody deserves to go through what I have. Not even Tobias.  
Maybe this isn't good for him.

I can't wreck the life he might have back in chicago, no matter how hard it will be for me.

Amidst the crowd of busy people, a woman stops in front of me and looks me dead in the eyes.  
"Are you alright dear?"  
I remember her. She's the woman who comes to bring me food and bring me new clothes and always smiles right before she closes the door. She reminds me of the abnegation- quiet and defiant.  
I nod my head. But she doesn't buy it.  
"You're crying." She whispers so no one else can hear.

I brush away some stray tears and stare into space.  
"I'm fine."  
She looks like she's about to laugh. I would too, not given the circumstances.  
"You don't have to walk around with a brave face all the time, love. Sometimes, you have to show the world what you're feeling for it not to overwhelm you. And sometimes, we have to show our loved ones what were feeling for them to understand us like we wish they would."  
I nod. I want to believe her.

She gives me a halfhearted smile and leaves before I have time to fully process what she said.

Maybe in another world, she would be right.  
But not in mine.

-  
I twist uncomfortably in the chair David gave me. Seeing his face makes me want to strangle him after what he did to Tobias, but I have to remind myself multiple times that he doesn't even know me and Tobias have encountered yet. To him, Tobias is a prisoner, like me.

My body feels numb and lifeless from this morning.  
Only _he_ would make me feel like this without even trying.

"Welcome." David says, re-entering the room with a stack of papers in his hands.  
Scarlett twists around in her chair, her foot tapping the floor nervously. She must be worried to go back home after so many years. As am I.

David goes through some protocols with us and we practice installing the new technology. It still confuses me how he prepares a whole new mission just to replace some cameras. From past experiences, I have a hunch that this is something much bigger.

I just haven't quite deciphered what it is.

"Tris..um..can I talk to you?" Scarlett says after the meeting is over.  
"Sure." I say a bit hesitantly.  
We both walk towards the training room, the safest place I know in this compound.

"So.." I start. "Whats the matter?"  
Scarlett uses the same gestures as me: biting her bottom lip and staring at her shoes. It makes us strangely alike.  
When she doesn't say anything, I take it as my queue to speak first.

"You're scared."  
She looks up at me in a confused manner.  
"How.."  
"I'm a very observant person." I shrug. "I get the feeling." I roll my eyes.  
"What is there at home that scares you?" She ask curiously.  
I pick up some tape and start wrapping it around my knuckles.  
"Well, let's just say that being 'dead' for four years tends to freak some people out when you're staring them in the face." I bite down on the tape to rip it from the roll and secure it down on my hand.  
"You can't possibly have it much harder than that."

She shakes her head, making me wonder what _she's_ afraid of.  
"When I followed my father here, I left some family at home, in Erudite. My father told everyone he was leaving and couldn't see anyone again for a long time. Although, he did tell them there was a war coming."  
"The war against abnegation.." I interrupt.  
She nods.  
I start hitting the punching bag slowly so I can still hear her.

"They all thought he was a conspirator, as well as assuming he was betraying them. Actually, he was coming here, to the bureau and was going to help David. He joined a special group..the same group your mother was in actually."  
I look at her from the punching bag.  
"Your mother came from the fringe however. My father was an internal recruit."

I nod, and carry on hitting the bag.

"He was in this group for two years- a little longer than your mother was. His brother moved to abnegation on his second year here, despite my father's warnings of the coming war against abnegation. His brother said he had fallen in love, and had decided he wanted to move to abnegation to be with her. Your mother left the group that same year, a little after David forbade her to move to abnegation."

My fist misses the punching bag and I nearly punch the wall instead.  
"What?"

"My father's brother- he fell in love with Natalie Prior."

My head feels like its submerged in water again.  
"Your father was my _uncle_?"  
She nods.

I don't know what to say. I stand there staring at her like an idiot with my mouth hanging open.  
"That's not _possible_..my father had no siblings..." i continue, but even I don't believe it. My father had many secrets, despite abnegation's teachings. Something like this would most definitely _not_ be a surprise.

"..None that he wanted to mention." She continues.

"Your father- my uncle, died thinking my father started the war."  
"That's why he hated Erudite so much..."  
"Exactly." She presses her lips in a thin line.

I see it in her. Her dark, almost black hair matches with my father's, and her high cheekbones match mine: a trait I also got from my father. It makes perfect sense.  
"It seems there are a lot of people back in Chicago who think _I_ was _also_ a conspirator and a part of starting the war because I ran after my father."  
I nod in understanding.  
"But..your father..how did he.."  
"Die? When the war started, my father wanted to prove to Andrew that he didn't start the war. He went to your home in abnegation and told your parents the dauntless soldiers were on their way in a few days and were due to attack Abnegation through a simulation controlled by Jeanine. Your father didn't believe him, but your mother did. She knew for a long time there was a war coming, which was also part of the reason she chose for her and Andrew to move to abnegation and save everyone. Your father didn't know this, of course."  
"So my mother want the only one in abnegation who knew of the bureau.."  
Scarlett shakes her head.

It makes me almost feel sorry for Jeanine. She knew there were people in abnegation who knew what was beyond the wall but nobody believed her. Unfortunately, she resorted to killing everyone to try and prove her point.

"Abnegation wasn't the only with people from outside the city. Erudite was the main hub for these people. Jeanine wasn't from outside the fence. Her closest subjects were, which is how she was supplied with the serums to start the war."  
It's quite funny how everything I once thought I knew is now turned upside down.  
"Everyone thought Jeanine was to blame..." I carry on my sentence in my head.

"My father returned back to the bureau right after your parents came up with a plan to get everyone out. Unfortunately, David was well aware of my father's absence and kept an eye on him the whole time. The day the war arrived, most of the abnegation were safely transported to the safehouses and of course David knew someone had betrayed him and he knew _exactly_ who it was, too."  
"He killed him..." I whisper.

Scarlett blinks quickly so try and stop her tears, but they fall anyways. She looks so fragile, but fierce.

"I came here in hopes to show the world who really started the war. I feel like it's the only way to make up for my father's death."  
I take a seat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turns and pulls me into a hug, resting her head on my shoulder.  
The contact feels strange, yet comforting.

Fate has a strange way of pulling people together. It's weird how we were so close, yet so distant, during our stay at the bureau. She must've known every time she saw me that we were family, but refused to show it because of the situation.  
I return the hug gradually. It feels natural, like when my mother used to hug me.

It's a happy thought to find out you aren't alone in this big, empty world. That there is someone who is just like you, waiting for you to find them.  
And in my case, I did.

-  
Being David's advisor Scarlett was called to duty as usual, so left me alone in the training room. The tape on my hands is worn from hitting the punching bag repeatedly for hours.  
She must've found it as difficult as I did to see our family die in the war. Let alone to work for the person who killed your father.

I start unwrapping the tape from my knuckles slowly before my eyes catch the door slightly opening.  
I don't have enough time to hide, so I have to pray it's someone like Matthew or Scarlett.

I'm relieved when I see a lock of brown hair and a set of blue eyes, but I'm also uncomfortable.  
"Tris? What are you doing here?"  
"I should be asking you the same thing. I've been here for _four_ _years_ Tobias." I roll my eyes.  
"Right."  
The tension is so thick in the room I can feel it choking me, so I continue unwrapping the tape from my knuckles and stand up to leave as quickly as possible.

A hand wraps around my forearm, stopping me.  
" _What?_ " I growl, and regret it. But he doesn't seem to notice my tone.  
"When are you gonna stop doing this Tris?"  
"Stop doing _what_." I pull my arm away from his grasp. His arms fall to his sides calmly.  
" _Avoiding_ me. When is it going to stop?"  
I look at him in half disbelief.  
"If you didn't try and push me _away_ this morning maybe I wouldn't _have_ to avoid you."  
He looks slightly taken aback.  
"Push you away? Did you think that maybe if you _talked_ to me about what's going on them maybe this wouldn't have happened?"  
"How can I talk to you if you yell at me for having a _nightmare_?" I snap

He takes a deep breath.  
"You're right."  
I turn to try and leave again and this time he doesn't stop me.

"You were screaming."  
I stop.  
"You kept screaming and crying and you kept saying my name. I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't..." He shakes his head and takes a deep breath.  
I bite my lip again, holding back the tears.  
I imagine Tobias and his shirt stained with dark red. I see him fall to his knees, his eyes closing. I see myself having to watch him, helplessly.

"You died." I whisper. I'm still facing away from him . "David gave you a choice: kill yourself, or he kills _me_."

I turn to face him.  
"You chose me. You chose to save _me_." I say  
"Why did you choose me?" I choke.

He comes closer and brushes the tears from my eyes.  
I want this to stop. I want him to stop making me feel like I'm falling hard, before we collide again. I want us to stop hurting each other.  
"I'll _always_ choose you." He says quietly.  
"I know. That's why we can't keep doing this, Tobias." I plead him.  
He frowns.  
"We have to stop _hurting_ each other." I look into his deep blue eyes. They make me feel like I'm sinking into oblivion.  
"We _can._ " He sighs.  
"No, _you_ can. But you can't do it with me." I furrow my brows.

His hand slips off my face, just like it did off my shoulder this morning.  
"You wanna know what I did for the last four years?"  
I shrug.  
"Start a family? Move on? Live your _life_?" I respond.  
I'm confused when he starts to laugh.

It's a bitter laugh.  
"If this is what you think, then you should know you're _deeply_ mistaken."  
He walks over to the bench and sits down.  
I cross my arms over my chest and wait.

"A lot has changed back home. Johanna became the prime minister of Chicago.." he must see me frown because he corrects himself.  
"The leader. And I worked for her."  
"You have a good job." I say, proving my point.  
"You wanna know _why_ I worked for her? So I can distract myself from the pain. The workload is so heavy I would often just forget my life. I needed to forget the pain of losing you."

I feel stupid now. All the yelling that happened moments ago was just useless and unnecessary.  
I feel like a child being told off. And I deserve it.

"When we went back to Chicago right after you died, I had just stolen the memory serum from the lab. Believe me, I wanted to drink it and I nearly did. Every time I looked in the mirror it reminded me of the man you made me into. The man I couldn't ever be again without you."

I look at him, finally. I don't know whether I should be horrified or upset or angry that he almost threw his life away.  
Instead, all I feel is regret, because it was _me_ that caused him this pain.

"Christina found me right before I did. She told me that man was worth being, even if I had lost you. You're the part of me I couldn't lose."  
He stands up again and walks towards me. The space between us is getting smaller and smaller.  
"You think I moved on? You need to think again, _Tris_."  
He's right. If I lost Tobias, nobody could ever replace him. I don't know why I thought it wasn't the same the other way around.

"I'm sorry." I shake my head. "I just thought.."  
"That I would be _strong_ enough?" He shakes his head. "No. You _know_ that." He still looks angry.  
"You think I would've _left_ you if I did?" I raise my voice slightly. "I _trusted_ that you would be strong enough to move on and find your happiness."  
"You don't get it!"  
"I _do_!" I snap. "You are _so_ much stronger than you think but only if you let yourself _believe_ it. You were _never_ going to be happy with me, Tobias!"  
"You're unbelievable." He shakes his head again, placing his hands on his hips. "Out of a whole city of people I chose _you_ , Tris. _You_. When are you going to _finally_ come to terms with that?"

I don't say anything. I don't believe him.

"I have only _ever_ been happy with you. _Only you_. Why can't you _see_ that?"  
"I can't let you get hurt again, Tobias. We only get hurt when we're together."  
"So how you think I'm _not_ strong enough?"  
"No," I close my eyes. " _I'm_ not."  
He looks at me confused.  
"I can't watch you break because of _me_. You don't deserve that."

The space closes up so fast I don't have time to register what's going on until I eel his soft lips on mine. He kisses me slowly and tenderly, and I feel like I'm about to explode.

"Tell me this isn't worth it. Tell me and we can stop." He says between a breath.  
My heart hammers in my chest hard- so hard I'm sure he can feel it.

He pulls me closer by the waist so I'm right up against him, our bodies pressed together. His heart beats even faster than mine, which is practically impossible.  
He kisses me again, the blissful contact making my knees go weak.  
It's impossible to say no.

He wraps his arms around my back and looks me in the eyes.  
I've missed him for so long, I don't think I could ever be apart from him again.

"You're going to keep getting hurt with me." I whisper, placing my head on his shoulder and holding him closer.  
"You just have to trust me that I'm strong enough to handle that. And I have to trust you that you'll always come back to me."  
I breathe in his scent of sawdust and mint.  
"I love you, Tobias."  
"I know. I love you too, Tris."

-  
We leave the training room hand in hand. It's stupid to show such contact in a place like this and with the given situation, but I can't help but to feel stronger with him by my side.  
We've found each other over and over again, and well do it a hundred more times if that's what it takes.

It turns out not even death can separate us.

Here, the corridors are silent and I'm pretty sure there are no cameras here. This is a more desolate area of the bureau, so isn't regularly used anymore. It's safer to be seen together here than in the main lobby.

I'm about to turn to Tobias and tell him of my trip to Chicago in three days, but I hear an alarm going off overhead. I quickly drop Tobias' hand in an attempt to cover my ears from the blaring noise. He grabs my shoulders and pushes me ahead in a sprint.  
Something must've happened. Something bad.

We rush to the central lobby where there are hundreds of people rushing around, all different colour suits, including purple- a colour I have never seen before. They must be the specialist team, dealing with problems like this.  
I grab one of them by the collar of their jumpsuit and pull them towards me, away from their team.  
"Whats going on?" I ask. He doesn't reply.  
"Someone cut your tongue or do you _need_ it cut off?" I threaten him, loud enough so he can hear over the blazing sound of the alarms.  
"Security breach in one of the hidden tunnels. I don't know anything else, please!" I let go of his jumpsuit and he scrambles away.  
I look at Tobias worried.  
"There's only one other person who knows about this tunnel and that's Nita. But she knows how to deactivate an alarm.."  
"Clearly not," I say. "Let's go."

Tobias leads the way to the tunnel, the alarms still flashing red.  
The hallway towards the tunnel is dimly lit and crowded with people only in purple jumpsuits.  
We should be careful here or we might be spotted. Anyone could be in this crowd.  
I try to get a view of what's going on but I'm too short. It looks like they're still searching for the cause.

Then it hits me.  
"This is a diversion.." I say so only Tobias can hear.  
I see him frown in the red glow of light.  
"But where..."  
"The control room." I interrupt and he nods.

We try not to rush so as to not attract too much attention to ourselves. The the rest of the bureau, I'm still portrayed as a prisoner, and being seen with Tobias isn't a good sign, not to David and not to anyone. The problem is that the corridor behind us is packed, and rushing past people in the opposite direction isn't exactly a discrete move.

I follow Tobias is the thick crowd but someone grabs my arm and pulls me backwards, covering my mouth. I try to spot Tobias but he's already disappeared ahead.  
I can't see who has me on hold but they're dragging me backwards down another corridor. I bite down on the person's hand and hear a yelp. It's enough to make them lose their grip and I turn around, ready to punch the nose off their face.  
"Matthew?" I say, raising my eyebrow.  
"Damn it, Tris, that hurt." He says shaking his hand around. I lower my fist from the air slowly.  
"What do you want?" I seethe. "I lost Tobias now."  
"And that's a bad thing?" He looks at me in disbelief.  
"Listen, I know you two are back together and happy and whatever else, but this is the _bureau_ , Tris. David will _kill_ you if he finds out. Or, he'll kill _Tobias_ instead. Are you _stupid_?"  
"Watch how you talk to me." I snap. "But _yes_ , you're right."  
"Good. Then I suggest you follow me, quickly."

Matthew walks down the hallway, the opposite way from Tobias.  
I'm stuck in the middle, not sure whether I should follow him or go after Tobias.

If I leave Tobias by himself, he could get into a lot of trouble. He doesn't know the bureau like I do. If I go after him, he'll still get into trouble because he'll be seen with me.

"Tris!" He yells from down the hall. He seems impatient.  
The alarms flash red still and the sound rings in my ears.

I turn and follow Matthew, hoping I made the right decision.

 **So I have to admit, this was one of the most exciting chapters to write of ALL TIME! I absolutely LOVED writing this part of the story. Tell me what you guys think! Leave me a nice little review at the end if you can. Personally, when I wrote Tobias and Tris' fight my heart was beating super hard because of all the emotions included in there. And, of course, their kiss also made MY knees go weak;p cuz who doesn't want Tobias kissing them!**

 **Until next time...**

 **D.D xox**


	17. Chapter 14 - What happened?

**This chapter took me almost three whole days JUST to edit but after reading through last week's chapter I noticed I made some huge spelling errors in there- I hope it didn't put you off too much!**

 **Hope I didn't leave you on too bad of a cliffhanger last time, but there's some major action scenes in here which I'm sure you'll love and also a HUGE surprise reunion to make up for it ;p**

 **Enjoyyyyy!**

 **(part two will be up just before christmas!)**

 **D.D xox**

I follow Matthew as quickly as I can through winding corridors and down narrow staircases, until my legs are weak with exhaustion.  
"Where are we going?" I huff.  
Matthew doesn't respond and keeps running. Maybe he didn't hear?  
I'm about to ask him again but suddenly he stops- so abruptly I nearly hit my face on his back.  
He puts a finger to his mouth and motions for me to be quiet.

The corridor he takes me through isn't a corridor at all. It looks like a large ventilation tunnel, with huge pipes going along the ceiling and dozens of coloured wires laying twisted on the floor beneath my feet.  
It's darker here, with only a neon blue strip light above us illuminating our path, but at least here the alarms don't ring.

Matthew reaches behind his lab coat and pulls out a gun, handing it to me without looking. I hesitate.  
I haven't held a gun in four years, so I'm not sure how good I am with one, let alone if I can still fire one. I take it anyways, although I'm not too sure why I'll be needing one.  
"I hope your aim is good." He mutters.  
 _I hope so too._

We walk slowly, one foot in front of the other amongst the wires. The sound of our shoes against the floor echoes through the tunnel and an occasional drip from the leaky pipes above our heads can be heard from time to time.  
"What is this place?" I whisper, curiously.  
"This," he explains, "is the _real_ control room. Everything you see here goes through the whole of the bureau. You 'accidentally' shoot one, and the whole of the Bureau's power gets cut."  
"So what exactly are we doing here?" I ask nervously.  
He turns around to face me and smiles a little.  
"We're the ones who cut their power." He looks proudly at me. "But only if it's necessary. Common."

His statement doesn't help. I'm still worried about Tobias running around by himself and I have no clue what we're even doing here. I should be up there helping him, not taking a trip underground.

We walk down a few more metres before Matthew comes to a stop. He gestures for me to look up: there is a metal grate in the ceiling and I'm guessing it's from a room upstairs.  
The grey wall in front of me has a yellow, spray painted arrow pointing towards the grate with the initials "C.R." above it.  
"The control room?"  
He nods at me.  
He took me to Tobias.

I hear voices upstairs, but nothing that I can easily pick up. Matthew spots a metal ladder a little to the left of the grate and I give him a look, telling him I'm going up.  
My shoes squeak against the metal rungs and I have to pray whoever is upstairs doesn't hear me. I raise one foot and put pressure on the rung. When I see it doesn't break, I move onto the next one.

At the top, I see a figure- standing just a few metres away from the grate. He has polished, black shoes and is wearing suit trousers. It must be David. Another few metres down there's another person, this one wearing sneakers and dark coloured trousers. That must be Tobias, but I can't see clearly between the small gaps in the grate and the flashing red lights so I can't count on it.  
"He's coming with me." says a deep voice. Tobias.  
"You don't get to make decisions for me, Mr Eaton, and _certainly not_ on behalf of the Bureau."

"You're sick." Tobias spits. "Haven't you kept him here long enough?" Tobias retorts.  
" _That_ ," David chuckles, "is none of your concern.."  
"It became my concern when you took him in the _first_ place. You _lied_ to _everyone_!" Tobias shouts.  
I frown, wishing I could see who Tobias is talking about, but it gives me a horrible feeling in my gut.  
I might not know who he's trying to save, but from what I can hear he seems desperate.

"You can't possibly both leave here just like that, and _he_ ," there is a long pause, "most _certainly_ cannot leave."  
"We'll see about that."  
"You're outnumbered. You have nowhere to run." He chuckles.

I look down briefly and see Matthew shifting a group of wires aside to isolate one in the middle- the power line. He poises his gun at it, ready to fire and looks back up at me to signal that he's ready. He must've known I would understand eventually. Or at least he hoped I would.

I spot a quick shuffle of feet and suddenly there's a lot of commotion upstairs: people being thrown around and hitting the floor; furniture and equipment being knocked over.  
I can barely make out David's silhouette amidst all the chaos surrounding him but I see him standing in the opposite corner, reaching behind his blazer to pull something out.  
A gun.

"Matthew!" I shout. I have to hope David didn't hear me through all the noise upstairs.  
I hear a bang, from Matthew, and then the control room goes black except for the flashing, red lights.  
In the midst of all this, I hear another bang and this time I start to panic- David must've shot at someone, and whether it was at us or at the people upstairs it no longer matters. I have to get there now.  
I slide down the ladder as fast as I can and chase after Matthew, who is already ahead of me.

"We have to meet them by the trucks outside. We're not safe here anymore." He yells behind his back.  
He leads the way back through the tunnel and then though the normal corridors again. I don't hear people running behind us so at least we know we got away with it, but now it's a race against time.  
I have to find Tobias before he gets hurt.

We reach the lobby and I rush towards the control room, but Matthew grabs my sleeve and tugs me in the other direction- towards the compound exit.  
"Are you crazy? You're gonna get shot in there!" He yells.

The alarms here are still going off and now that the power is out, there are dozens of people scrambling around in the dark and screaming, obviously not having a clue on what's going on.  
It's an unusual sight to see- one I haven't been able to witness in years. It makes the adrenaline rush through my veins and makes every nerve and every fibre in my body stand on edge, ready for conflict.  
Although I'm not sure that's something to be happy about.

"Tris!" He yells again. "They're gonna meet us by the trucks, I promise! They know what they're doing." He finishes.  
I have to think fast. I can either run to the trucks where _I'll_ be safe and wait for everyone to get there, or I can go and help them out. The choice is already made.  
I pull my sleeve out of Matthew's grip and run as fast as I can towards the control room.  
I'm not leaving anyone behind. I can't.

Scarlett said she would be working with David until late tonight, so I have to take my chance that the control room is where she'll also be- it'll be difficult trying to help both her _and_ Tobias if they're in two separate places.

I push past people, occasionally shoving them out of my way when they don't move fast enough. It's hard to see in the occasional flashes light, so the path to the control room is more difficult than I thought, but I'll just have to manage.

I'm thankful Matthew gave me the gun. I hold it up in front of me the closer I get to my destination- ready to shoot anyone who gets in my way. The few people left in this passageway drop all their things on the floor and stick their hands up when they see me, making me roll my eyes in irritation. They all scramble away as soon as I walk past them, leaving the hallway empty.

The door to the control room is open and by the looks of it, it was opened by force because the hinges are twisted and broken, barely holding up the door. When I poke my head around the corner, I see Tobias, David and Scarlett all standing in some form of a triangle.  
Tobias has his hands bound behind his back and is being held in place by two soldiers, with David standing opposite him and facing my direction- towards the door. He looks stern. Trying to sneak into the room isn't going to be easy.  
Scarlett stands off to the side between the two. From where she is standing, it's easy for me to spot the knife in her hands behind her back. I'm glad she's at least armed, but I'm hoping she doesn't do something stupid whilst I try to get them out.  
Next to Tobias is another person- a young man, but I can't see them through the other two soldiers who stand behind him. His arms are also bound behind his back.

I look up at the alarm. It flashes red for one second and goes dark for two.  
I time the next flash and slip inside, barely managing to crawl behind the soldiers in time. I pull my legs behind me and crouch down quietly.  
Another flash.  
I listen carefully, hoping nobody noticed me entering.

"So, maybe next time you try to free one of my prisoners, you'll think again." David spits.

Scarlett has spotted me and gives me a wary look before looking away. She must have caught Tobias' attention though because I hear him cough, a small sign to let me know he's aware of me.  
"I think you're wrong." He says, trying to disguise his cough.  
"Oh." David replies in mock surprise. "And how's that?"  
"He's not your prisoner. In fact, he's not a prisoner at all."  
He's buying me more time to come up with a plan.  
"And you're one to judge this _because_..." David makes a circular motion with his hand.  
Tobias doesn't respond.  
"I thought so." He looks at the two soldiers and I take it as my queue to move, fast.

"Take Mr Pedrad back to his cell and make sure he's well locked up this time. No more _disturbing_ security breaches. Understood?"

My heart hammers in my chest and makes my head spin.  
 _Uriah?_

I always had a hunch that maybe, just _maybe_ there was a possibility that my death was not the _only_ one that was staged. But coming this close to someone who is supposedly dead is a different experience altogether.  
Another flash of the alarm.

Through my surprise, I didn't notice two of the soldiers have started to move towards the door in my direction. I try to move as fast as I can near the back wall.  
In the dark, one of the soldiers steps on my fingers and I let out a yelp before quickly clamping my hands over my mouth.  
Too late.  
"Hey!" One of them shouts. He stupidly drops Uriah's arm as he sprints towards me, giving Uriah the right opportunity to knock out the other guard. I catch a glimpse of his face as I run, still so young and so fierce. I can see the warm, brown eyes and his lopsided grin when he looks down at the concussed soldier on the floor, proudly.

I duck fast when I hear a bullet, snapping me out of my thoughts. It hits the wall behind me to my right.

For now, I have to think fast.  
Questions will come after.

Tobias elbows the two soldiers behind him, distracting them momentarily, but not enough to take them down. I look at Uriah and nod, telling him I have this one. He goes off to help Tobias as another two soldiers enter the room.

The guard in front of me is edging closer and closer, pointing his gun right at me. His hand is unsteady.  
I lunge towards him in the dark and knock us both down into the floor right as his finger squeezes the trigger. The bullet flies so close to me I can hear it ringing in my ear.  
I wrestle the gun from his hand but he's stronger than me and rolls us over so he can pin me down. I take it as my chance to knee him in the groin and throw a punch to his temple. The impact makes my hand go weak and I shove him off me and onto the floor, unconscious. I always took Dauntless training seriously, but never once did I think it would come so much in handy later on.

Tobias struggles with one of the soldiers as another creeps up behind him, but I slide onto the floor before he can reach him and kick him in his leg, making him lose his balance and come toppling over, barely missing me.  
I don't have time to wrestle with him so I pull out my gun and fire once, hitting his arm. He screams in agony and I ignore the wrenching sounds. I have to remind myself that these people will not hesitate to kill us if they must.

I look over to where Scarlett was standing, but she's not there.  
When I see her, she has David in a headlock with the knife pressed against his throat.  
She looks over at me, panic written all over her face.  
"Tris!" She screams and motions behind me.  
It's too late.

I hear a gunshot first, then a searing, hot, white pain shoots up the side of my left leg, right above my knee.  
I scream and lose my balance, falling to the floor in a heap. The impact makes my head spin and tears collect in the corners of my eyes.  
The soldier has his gun still pointed at me but he doesn't expect that I also have one, tucked away in my back pocket.  
He crouches down to my eye level and I feel the cool metal of his gun touch my forehead.  
"You can't kill me." I grit my teeth and slowly reach behind me.  
"No, but I _can_ shoot you." He grins and moves the gun towards my other leg.  
I whip out the gun from behind me and fire blindly at him in the darkness. When the red light flashes again, I see that the bullet hit him in the hip- that's bound to have done some permanent damage.  
His eyes roll backwards as he falls to the floor with a thud.

"You can't run from me, Tris. I will find you." David snarls. "I'll find all of you." He elbows Scarlett in the chest and she loses her hold on his neck. He tries to make a run for the door but Scarlett is faster. She knocks him down to the ground and I hear a scream escape his mouth. When I look at him, I can only see the hilt of the knife sticking out of his leg.  
Scarlett grabs him by his collar and throws him against the wall. He hits his head with a smack and then falls to the ground, unconscious.

She rushes over to me and couches down, tearing off a large piece of fabric from her blazer.  
Now that the adrenaline is gone, the pain is much stronger than before and it makes me nauseous.  
"Its just a flesh wound. Nothing too serious." She says as she inspects my leg.  
She starts to wrap the fabric around my leg gently and attempts to tie it into a loose knot but her hands tremble, hard.

I grab onto her hand and when she looks at me there are tears in her eyes.

"You did what you had to do." I assure her. She nods quickly, but I don't think she believes it. I want to say more but I feel another shooting pain go up my leg, making me clench my fists.  
"This is going to hurt." She frowns. Her hands pull on the sides of the fabric tightly, securing it firmly around my leg.  
I bite the inside of my cheek to stop from screaming out loud, beads of sweat forming on my forehead.  
"Where's Tobias?" I groan, as she helps me stand up. There is nobody else in the room except for the soldiers and David lying on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding his leg. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost. Someone will come soon enough and get him to the infirmary, although a part of me wishes they wouldn't. The man who faked mine and Uriah's deaths; tore our families and friends apart and kept us locked up like rats. No. That man doesn't deserve my pity.  
"He went ahead with Uriah to clear a path for us."  
I nod as we head towards the door.

The trek through the bureau isn't easy when you have only one fully functional leg and you're trying to get away from the person who wants you captured as fast as possible, but we make it to the the entrance as quickly as we can and without any more trouble from David's lackeys.  
There are no patrols at the door, so they must either still be exploring the hidden tunnel or too busy knocked out in the control room.

The cool, night air rushes against my face as we leave the Bureau: it's the first time I feel like I'm finally free.

Scarlett supports me, her hand tucked under my shoulders, as we walk towards the trucks. Every step I take is agony, but I do my best to leave that aside, and with more steps it becomes easier and easier to walk.  
Tobias and Matthew are already there, discussing something loudly and making various motions in the air with their hands. Uriah is there too, rummaging through the stuff in the back of the truck.

Matthew stops mid sentence when he sees us approaching and points to us.  
Tobias turns his head around a lets out a heavy breath, relieved. He jogs over to us and Scarlet smiles at me, letting go slowly of me. I confirm to her I'll be fine to stand just as Tobias reaches me and pulls me into his embrace, pressing his lips to mine. I melt into the moment but all too soon it's gone. We have bigger problems.  
"Thank God you're okay." He smiles, touching his forehead to mine. I grab into his arms for balance and he looks down at my leg.  
"Tris..." His eyebrows knit together with concern as he inspects my leg.  
"I'm fine." I sigh. He doesn't believe me.  
"Tobias, please. Let's just get out of here."  
He looks at me for a long moment like he's about to say something but then decides otherwise.  
He picks me up gently and carries me towards the truck. It's quicker this way. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his chest, feeling his rhythmic heartbeat.  
Tobias climbs with me into the back of the truck and sets me down carefully on one of the benches.  
"You gonna be okay?" He asks quietly.  
I nod, but gives me a wary look.  
"Um...can you two lovebirds quit pulling face at each other already? There's a crazy old guy in there who wants me dead. Can we like..um, _go_?"  
"Uriah.." I breathe, barely suppressing the smile on my face.  
He winks at me.  
"Miss me?"  
Seeing him in the midst of all the chaos didn't take away all my emotions. Seeing him now is much different. His smile is bright and lively, despite the situation at hand.  
Tobias squeezes my hand once more before he gets out of the back and into the front by the steering wheel with Matthew.

"How..." I start, but I can't speak. All I can see is his limp body flying amongst all the debris and the bricks. I remember screaming and running towards him, only hearing the ringing in my ears and the sound of my speeding heartbeat. I called his name as hard as I could but he wasn't responding.  
A tear slips out of my eyes and I smile at him, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Eh, it was nothing really."  
I want to ask him so many questions; I want to tell him everything that's happened and listen to his side of the tale.  
"Close your mouth Tris, you're gonna catch a fly."  
I laugh. It bubbles up inside me and expands like a balloon. It's a feeling I haven't felt in a long time.

It's strange, seeing someone you knew to be dead, alive and staring you in the face.  
This is the same initiate who shot a muffin off Marlene's head, and who took me ziplining and stole my cake in Dauntless.  
"I missed you so much." I whisper, hardly containing my joy.  
"I missed you too, Tris," he smiles, "but not as much as Mr. Scary Boyfriend over there." He points his thumb at Tobias in the passenger seat and I spot a blush growing on Tobias' face. He must've been worried while I was still in the Bureau.

Scarlett, being an ex-erudite, gets to work on my leg, cleaning up the wound with an antiseptic and applies a healing salve from the emergency aid box, before tying a new bandage around it.  
I smile at her, grateful for her help. Seems like abnegation runs through the family.

"Thank you." I say.  
"You saved us. Thank _you_." She hugs me quickly and sits over on the other side so Uriah can come and sit next to me.

I grab him and pull him into a hug.  
"I can't believe you're actually alive." I cry softly.  
"Me neither." He says, returning the hug and making me giggle.

"Uriah what happened to you?" I frown.  
From this close, I can see his face isn't as lively as it used to be. His dimples aren't as strong anymore when he smiles and his smile doesn't reach his eyes like it used to.  
He looks worn out. Death tends to do this to a person.

"After the explosion I was actually in a coma, but I wasn't dead. They altered my test results to make it seen like I was never going to wake up. It was easy to fake my death. All David had to do was to change the rhythm on the heart monitor and fake my ashes."

I feel sorry for his family. I know how hard it was for Tobias to go through this, let alone to find out he was grieving for nothing.  
I could see the longing and the fear on his face every time he looked at me, like he was scared to look away in case I disappeared again.

"He kept me locked away in my room for the rest of the time here, putting me through various simulations and testing serums on me like I was some sort of rabbit." He looks at Scarlett.  
"I mean, I know I'm cute but still.." he winks at her and she blushes. I roll my eyes unbelievably. He _just_ escaped and he's already flirting. I guess some people just don't change.

Uriah continues his story.  
"I heard rumours of the famous Tobias Eaton who had returned to the bureau."  
I nearly laugh.  
"He was kidnapped." I explain, and Uriah stares at me in disbelief.  
"Aww did big bad Four get kidnapped?" Uriah shouts out to Tobias, showing his puppy eyes at him.  
Tobias scowls.  
"Watch it." He says. "It was the same " _big bad Four_ " who got your ass out of this mess." Uriah shuts up but doesn't seem to take notice too much and just shrugs it off.

"So, I managed to get a message across to David that I wanted to see him and he agreed...eventually. That gave me a chance to slip a message across to Matthew, who set off the alarms."  
Matthew looks around at the mention of his name and Uriah blows him a kiss. Matthew feels uncomfortable and casts his gaze back to the wasteland ahead.

I laugh a little.

"I had a hunch you and Tobias would come to the control room at the first sign of danger, so I guess everything worked out in the end." He shrugs.

"Huh. You certainly put a lot of faith in us.." I raise my brow at him.  
"I didn't really have another choice."

Everyone goes silent for a moment. All I can feel is the rocking of the truck as we hit uneven ground and I can hear the roar of the engine.

"What about you Tris? Get up to anything with Four.." he rolls out the 'r' in a really sophisticated way. Scarlett laughs at his comment.  
"Actually, I was also dead." I watch his face fall and his tone change to dead serious.

" _What_?"

I recounter the story of the plan we formed to stop the bureau spreading the memory serum. I tell him that me and Tobias split up and how Caleb was supposed to go into the lab. I describe my encounter with David in the weapons lab and how it resulted in me getting shot.  
I watch as he listens carefully, his expressions changing every so often. We've both been through the same experiences so apart from the shock, neither of us seems overly surprised. We know exactly what David and the Bureau is capable of.

"Our stories are alike from here onwards." He nods solemnly.  
"Looks like neither of us got a happy ending huh.." he murmurs.  
I shake my head.

"Tris, look." Tobias calls out, distracting us momentarily.  
I turn my head to the direction of the windscreen, like everyone else.

Up ahead in the distance, the city skyline glows bright with all it's buildings. It looks different. Fuller.

There are dozens of skyscrapers now, luminescent strips of light against the night sky.  
It makes my heart flutter to see such a sight again- the sight of my home.

"I never thought I would see this again.." I manage to breathe through my amazement.

"Tell me about it." Uriah rolls his eyes.  
"We're almost home." Tobias smiles.

 _We're almost home._

 **I apologize for any spelling errors I may have missed but it's really late and I'm super tired. I aim to edit the next part soon and have it posted before Christmas but I can't guarantee it - the holiday season is pretty jam-packed for me. Please leave me a review on what you though- they are very much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed the little 'Uriah' reunion!**

 **ALSO, I'm not exactly sure when, but I'm planning on re-writing some of the beginning chapters and just tweaking them a little bit just to make them fit in with the storyline. As you can tell, my style of writing has also changed through time and the first few chapters barely sound like I wrote them! But I will be notifying you when I do.**

 **Happy holidays!**

 **D.D xox**

 **(btw- these chapters are getting longer and longer everytime! ;p)**


	18. Chapter 15 - In tears

**After the whirlwind of the last chapter, you'll be glad to hear that this chapter is much calmer, but don't get too comfortable- there's more trouble to come... ;P I hope this chapter is detailed enough- it's actually pretty hard to put yourself in other people's positions so it's hard to describe their emotions and reaction, but I think I did a pretty good job! This chapter is still in Tris' POV but if you want me to do more Tobias POVs then just let me know x**

 **I hope you guy have a VERY merry Christmas, for those of you like me who celebrate it,a very happy new year and I hope you ALL enjoy the holiday season!  
** **The story will resume after the new year (hopefully as soon as possible!)**

 **Enjoy!**

We reach the city limits sooner than anticipated. I'm still a little on edge at the fact that we weren't chased through the wastelands in our escape from the bureau. The warning David gave me rings in my ears and sends shivers down my spine.  
I don't know if we'll ever be free from that place and all the trouble it brings, but for now I'm relieved that were at least out of the bureau.

I feel the truck jolt as we cross over the town line and a silence overcomes us. Even Uriah, who was chatting loudly to Scarlett for the past hour, is silent. Everyone looks out of the front window, watching with gleaming eyes as we drive deeper into the city we once lived in. It's the place where we made our memories; the place I grew up and where my parents died. It brings tears to my eyes, but I don't know if they're of happiness or of remorse.

The city isn't like I remembered it. There are no more broken and run down buildings with broken glass and bare metal skeletons. The roads aren't cracked to the point they are too dangerous to even walk on.

Instead, huge glass structures stand proudly in their places. People's homes are lit up with white and yellow lights and it makes the entire city glow like fireflies.  
The streets are neatly sweeped and street lights light up the smooth, paved roads. People walk casually along the sidewalk, dressed in all sorts of colours and fashion. They laugh and talk loudly to each other. They hug and say goodnight and wave- not afraid to be seen by faction leaders or dauntless soldiers.

I see the train. It's faster than I remember, and I'm pretty sure I can't jump onto it anymore at that's speed unless I have a death wish. It whizzes above us as we drive under a bridge, and further up ahead I watch it slow down to a stop. The doors open and dozen people get out though the doors and another dozen get on. Then, it moves on to its next stop.

Everything amazes me.  
It's not like it used to be, but it seems livelier. People aren't controlled by fear anymore. They smile and hug and laugh openly.  
You can tell Johanna's the leader.  
"It's like someone let the amity out.." Uriah whispers, reading my thoughts.

Tobias pulls up to a tall, glass building surrounded by benches and shrubbery. It must have at least fifty floors.  
Up ahead, there is a river which flows past the black building beautifully. It's clean- not full of algae or mud like it used to be.

It makes me wish I was here to watch the city transform, or even be a part of that change. I'm pretty sure Tobias was.

Next to me, Uriah's mouth is wide open and I tap him on the chin with my fingertips.  
"You're gonna catch a fly." I laugh, and he rolls his eyes.

-  
Tobias takes my hand and helps me out of the truck and onto the pavement. My leg is still sore and but the healing salve Scarlett gave me managed to dull the pain slightly.  
The building is so tall it disappears into the night, blending in perfectly with the black sky, so I can barely see the top.  
It almost looks invisible.

Matthew doesn't get out, and instead drives the truck around a corner and disappears- something about not making it too suspicious.  
The rest of us walk into the building.

I have my arm wrapped around Tobias' shoulder for support this time. Every step is a struggle, but I try to force most of my weight on my right leg to stop the pain.

The elevators are right in front of us and I look at Tobias.  
"How far up do you live?" I ask.  
"Not too high, but we have to take the elevator."  
I nod nervously and keep a steady gaze on him to look for any signs of fear, but I see none.  
The elevator shoots up so fast it makes my knees buckle and I hold onto Tobias firmly to stop myself from falling. His hands don't tremble like they used to. He must be gotten over his fear of confinement- and heights, apparently, because the elevator doors slide open on the thirty-eight floor.  
I laugh when I see Uriah's face- he looks like he's about to throw up any minute now.

We stop outside a large, brown door and Tobias loosens his hold on me momentarily to swipe his card. I look behind me to check on the others. Scarlett is looking down at her footsteps and Uriah has a blank look on his face- they look exhausted.  
I don't blame them.

Tobias opens the door and ushers us in, stopping to look up and down the corridors before pushing the door closed.  
I don't know how long we're going to be safe here before David finds us, but for the time being this is adequate.

Tobias' apartment is spacious, yet simplistic. The walls are dusted in a light grey and the furniture is either black or white. I have a feeling Christina played a part in this because her name is written all over the place.

Uriah's face lights up as soon as he sees the interior, his sleepiness gone. I stand in the middle of the living room, not really sure what comes next.

"You okay?" Tobias asks, placing his arm around my waist.  
"It's so...different." I respond quietly. "The city- it's beautiful."  
I turn around to catch Uriah opening and closing cupboards; plumping up the sofas, and looking with gleaming eyes at the huge, wall mounted TV. He looks like a child at Christmas.  
"Damn Four. You got yourself a nice apartment. Mind if I crash here for a while?" Uriah wriggles his eyebrows.  
Tobias shrugs. "Sure."  
"Safe!" Uriah yells from the kitchen, making us both laugh.

He turns and looks at me. "Let me show you something."  
Tobias takes my hand and uses the other one to push the white curtains to the side, revealing a balcony.

I'm a little confused at first, but then he opens the door and we both step outside and I gasp.  
"This is just..." I start, but I can't finish my sentence.  
Below us, the river runs smooth and clear, glistening in the full moon. There are buildings surrounding us everywhere, all shining bright with their open lights.  
I follow the river down- all the way to navy pier where a tall ferris wheel stands in the midst of a colourful fairground.

Tobias points off into the distance, right to the newly restored Hancock building and I think I can still see the thin zipline that cuts through the city. But I realise that's not what he was pointing to.  
To the side of the towering building is a much smaller building, which looks like it sinks into the ground.  
"Dauntless." He says. I realise the building must lead underground where my old faction still lies. "They demolished half of it, and kept the rest untouched."  
"This is amazing." I breathe. Right now the moon shines radiantly high in the sky. It's glow reflects off all the glass buildings, making it seem like we're in the midst of a hundred stars. It's magical.

I lean onto Tobias' shoulder and he drapes an arm over mine.  
"What happened to the factions?" I ask him.  
He's about to explain to me, but he's left with his mouth hanging as there is a loud knock on the door.  
"Four!" A female voice calls out.  
Christina.  
I shoot a worried look at Tobias, but he has the same look.  
"I'll get it!" Uriah yells from the living room, waving a spoon in the air as he rushes to the door.  
"Uriah!" Tobias shouts, making him freeze. Uriah looks confused. He grabs his gun from his back pocket and shows it to Tobias.  
"Better?" He says sarcastically and I see Tobias roll his eyes.  
"Four open up!" Another knock.

Uriah is still standing in the centre of the living room with a gun in one hand and a spoon in the other.  
I cover my mouth with my hand to stop myself from laughing at the stupid sight. Tobias looks irritated.  
"Put the gun down for heaven's sake!" He snaps. He looks through the peephole and turns around one last time to look at me before he opens the door slightly.

Tobias has his shoulder blocking the door so I can't see her.

"Where the hell have you been? Zeke's been looking for you everywhere!"  
Tobias scratches the back of his head.  
"I just had something to do." He replies bluntly.

"That's your excuse?" She seems angry.  
Christina's hand touches his face and I cringe visibly, hoping this doesn't go further than anticipated.  
"Is this blood?" My eyes go wide.  
Here goes the drama.  
I look over at Uriah, who looks like he's frozen in time. I don't think he was expecting it to be Christina at the door and neither one of us looks more prepared to see her.

"What kind of business did you go to Four!"  
"It's nothing. Christina, you have to go, it's late. We'll talk in the morning." Tobias says, irritatedly.  
"Its eight o'clock, Four!" Christina snaps.

I don't know how much longer Tobias can hold her back.  
I've missed her for so long, but I'm exhausted and I don't want to explain everything right now.

"Whats going on?" Christina is oddly quiet for once, her tone dropping considerably.  
"It's a long story." Tobias sighs. "I'll explain everything tomorrow Christina, please."  
She doesn't say anything, clearly she's not buying it.  
"I'm coming in, and you're gonna explain everything now. I'll go tell Zeke you're back. Zeke!" She calls. He must be close by.  
"No!" Tobias shouts. He presses his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose.  
"What are you _hiding_?" She insists.  
"I.." he starts, but I interrupt him.  
"Tobias, it's okay."

He turns and looks at me, his eyes asking me if I'm certain, to which I nod.  
He opens the door hesitantly, inviting her in. Because of where me and Uriah are standing, she doesn't see us until she turns her head to the left.  
Christina's eyes go wide - as wide as is humanly possible, and she clamps a hand over her mouth and just stares at us. I don't think she believes this is real.  
"Well, hello to you _too_." Uriah says, rolling his eyes and grinning.  
Nobody says a word. Tobias stands at the front door and looks at us expectantly, and Christina is silent. There are tears flooding her eyes and she takes a step backwards.  
"No." She shakes her head. "No."  
I stand with my mouth wide open, not really knowing what to say.  
"You-" she points to both of us. "You were dead. I saw you with my own eyes.." she cries.  
"You want us to prove it or what?" Uriah says. He waves his hand in front of us to display us to Christina.  
"This good enough for you?" Uriah sounds frustrated.  
I can see Christina's hands tremble by her sides. She starts to pace forwards, her reddened eyes fixed on Uriah's and then on mine. I meet her half way, limping along to her as best as I can. I touch one of her hands and gently hold it in mine. She squeezes my hand so much her knuckles turn white.  
"Ow!"  
"Tris!" She smiles at me through her tears. Her hands fly to my arms, to my face and my head, feeling every strand of my hair and squishing my cheeks together.  
"Real enough to you?" I ask.  
She nods and pulls me into a tight embrace.  
I feel her tears staining the back of my shirt.  
"I missed you so much." She sobs, her voice muffled.

I cry.  
Or at least I think I do. It's so hard being separated from your best friend, no matter how strong you are. It makes me realise how much I needed her.  
"I missed you too." I whisper.

Uriah is strangely silent.  
There are no stupid jokes or sneaky comments from him. There are tears in his eyes too.  
At first I think they're because of Christina, but when I look up towards the door, Zeke stands there- his jaw dropped.

He mumbles something under his breath before he steps towards Uriah, slowly at first, but then picking up speed. Uriah does the same.

They find each other in an embrace filled with tears of joy and screams of happiness as we watch silently. Zeke is shaking Uriah around and throwing him up in the air. Uriah looks shaken up when Zeke stops but he has a goofy grin on his face still.

Christina doesn't leave my side once, probably scared that if she lets go, I'm going to disappear.  
She supports me by the waist.

"Is this even real Tris?" She frowns at me, but she looks like she's ready for take off with all the joy bubbling up inside her.  
"It is." I laugh meekly.  
"But...how, after all these years-"  
"It's a long story.." I sigh. "I'll explain tomorrow.."  
I see her nod her head and her eyebrows knit together with worry. I know she can't possibly understand it all.  
Not yet.

-  
The chaos dies down after an hour. Everyone is gathered in Tobias' living room: Uriah and Zeke are on the floor, talking and punching each other occasionally, and Scarlett is in the kitchen- keeping herself occupied by making something for everyone to eat. I think she just didn't want to stand in the middle of this reunion.  
Christina is sitting on the sofa, her eyes constantly darting from me, to Uriah, then back to me again.

Me and Tobias also sit on the sofa, with my head on his lap. He stokes my hair in gentle brushes and whispers sweet nothings in my ear, occasionally making me giggle or blush.

My leg still throbs, but I have everything I need right here, including my friends.  
And I'm happy.

"I've gotta say," Zeke says, shifting his gaze from Uriah, who sits cross legged next to him, to Tobias and I, "you were right, man."  
"About what?" He replies, looking back at him.  
"You always had a hunch she wasn't really gone. And here she is." Zeke explains, waving his hand at me. He winks and smiles warmly.

"You did?" I ask Tobias. He shrugs and I watch a blush creep up on his neck.  
"Well," I say, quietly enough so only he can hear it, " _I_ always knew we would find each other again."  
" _You_ _did_?" He copies me, and I grin, rolling my eyes. I catch Christina's eyes locking onto mine and she tries to look away, but isn't fast enough.

"Christina, stop looking at me like I'm gonna float away into thin air." I groan, but I can't help but laugh.  
"Sorry," she mutters, "I just can't help it...it's hard." She sighs. "It's good to have you back, Tris." Her smile is bright, but it doesn't reach her eyes.  
"Both of you."

Tobias helped me get into the shower once all the commotion had died down and now I sit on the edge of the bed, changing my bandage and waiting for Tobias to get out of the shower.

Zeke had a long discussion with Tobias earlier, thanking him endlessly for getting Uriah out, before Uriah went home with him - his apartment just next door to Tobias.  
They must've wanted to spend some time together, and I don't blame them - I did, and still will do, the same with Tobias.

Christina and Scarlett stayed behind. Both of them found comfy spots in the living room which is where they set up camp, even though there were plenty of spare rooms. Loneliness, I guess.

I understand that Scarlett has nowhere to go, but Christina: of course she didn't want to leave. Although, I'm surprised she hasn't jumped on me with questions and started listing every little thing she did whilst I was gone.  
Maybe she knows I need some time alone, just with Tobias. Or maybe she's the one who needs some time, just to get her head around tonight's events.  
It's not exactly easy coming to terms with the fact that your closest friends aren't dead and are staring you in the face after four years.

Instead, they both chat happily about everything and anything, giggling and laughing loudly when they both say something at the same time, which they've been doing a lot for the past hour.  
It seems they're going to get along better than I had anticipated.

Once my bandage is tight and fixed into place, I crawl into bed and under the soft covers.  
It's much better than sleeping on a thin, lumpy mattress in a dark room. Tobias turned on the lamps, illuminating the room with a soft, orange glow. The way the bed is positioned means I can look straight ahead at the city through the large, glass window. Although the blinds are down, I can still see the city lights, shining like stars in the navy sky.

I feel Tobias slide into the bed next to me and he places his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer so I lay on his chest.  
His heartbeat is soft and comforting, like a steady rhythm.

"How's your leg?" He asks softly.  
"It's fine. I'll be fine." I give him a small smile.  
"Good."  
He looks happy, relaxed. I've only seen him like this one other time and that was with the factionless.  
"What are you smiling about." I ask him curiously.  
He takes a while to reply.  
"You."  
"Me?"  
"I just...never thought I would be this happy again. I didn't think I would have you back."  
I drape my arm over his chest as he holds me tightly.  
"Well, now you do."

My face falls a little as I think of tonight.  
"Tobias, our friends have changed.." I say nervously, changing the mood.  
Both Christina and Zeke are prime examples. Their faces when they saw us were conflicted- they wanted to believe this was true but we're scared to, just in case it wasn't and they got hurt again.  
"Give them time, Tris. They'll be back to their usual selves soon enough."  
I nod, but it doesn't make feel any easier.

"What are we gonna do about David?" I ask him, so quietly he almost misses it.  
It constantly worries me that he will, soon enough, find out that we all left. He'll know I broke my deal and he will make _sure_ to teach me, and most likely the others, a lesson.  
 _'You can't run from me, Tris. I'll find you. I'll find you all.'_

"Tobias," I sit up suddenly, "you're not safe with me.." I point to my forearm where my tracker was inserted.  
David could turn it on anytime and locate us within seconds. He could do it while I'm asleep and when I wake up I wouldn't even be able to tell.  
I have to count on the fact that he'll be in hospital for a few days, mending his leg, which will buy us some time until we can figure something out."

"I'll be the judge of that." He replies, placing a kiss on my forehead. "Go to sleep Tris. We'll figure it out tomorrow."  
I nod and slide back down into bed, but I don't feel any less troubled.

I hope he's right.  
I hope we can figure it out. Before it's too late.

 **I have to admit, it wasn't one of the most glorious chapters, but it will have to suffice for now- just until the real action can begin. I look forward to writing again next year- it's been an absolute FANTASTIC year for this story and after the last chapter, this story crossed the 10,000 views milestone! We also nearly made it to 100 reviews so it would be absolutely amazing is we could reach that goal too!**

 **I want to thank Thebookworm33 for leaving me such nice comments- I'm glad you're enjoying the story and hope you stay engaged into the story x**

 **I hope to post a small, _sneaky_ segment of what I have planned for next year but I'm not sure when it will be up so stay tuned for that! ;p**

 **Hope to see you soon and again, I wish you guys an amazing time this Christmas and hope you make the most of the new year to come!  
Lots of love,  
** **D.D xox**

 **-be brave ;)  
x**


	19. Chapter 16 - change of plan

_**Happy new year everyone! I'm back with another update...**_

 _ **Not gonna go much into depth with this AN, but there are some interesting things to do with the story at the end if you want to read them.**_

 _ **It took me almost a MONTH to finish editing and writing this chapter and happens to be THE LONGEST one ever, and most likely the longest one there will ever be! (WITH OVER 6000 WORDS!)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **x**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Tris POV**

I feel a cool breeze coming from the window- so cold it sends shivers down my back. Tobias must've woken up during the night and opened it.  
I swing my leg out of bed carefully and limp over to the window to close it. It doesn't hurt as badly as it did earlier on, but it's enough to keep me constantly frustrated at the fact that I can't do half the things I want to do properly- like walking.

I look out of the window through the spacings of the blinds, hoping to catch another glimpse of the moon or the scattered stars from earlier.  
Instead, every light in the city is off. There are no rooms with open lights and the street lamps have disappeared into the dark scenery in front of me.  
 _Strange_.

Back at the bureau the lights never close, but maybe this is the way things are around here.  
I shake my head and decide not to think too hard about it. It's just something I will have to get used to.

I see the warm glow of orange, lighting up the room behind me as the lamp turns on.  
"Go to sleep, Tobias. Everything's fine." I hum.  
"Oh, is it?" A deep voice replies- a voice that sends tremors down my body.  
I'm not scared of him, I repeat to myself.  
I'm not.  
I'm scared of what he's capable of.

David is perched on the end of the bedside table, so close to Tobias it freaks me out.  
"Don't touch him." I say. My voice is cold and hard, but it shakes.  
He laughs.  
"And what are you going to do about that? 'Hop' along and strangle me?" More laughter.  
 _Why is Tobias not waking up?_

David must see me looking at him because his gaze shifts from Tobias, to me, to Tobias again.  
"Oh, yeah, that.." he clasps his hands in front of him and presses his lips together, like he's mocking me.  
I shift my weight onto my good leg to dull out the pain from my wound.

"Did you _really think_ you could leave without any repercussions?" David's voice is hard. No more laughter, now that I wish there was.  
I swallow hard.  
David eyes Tobias momentarily, then pushes his shoulder so Tobias isn't laying on his side anymore, but falls over so he's laying on his back, his arm draped over his chest limply.  
I gasp too quickly and it sends me into a coughing fit, doubling me over as I choke on my own tears. My eyes widen and I clasp a hand over my gaping mouth.

 _Oh no._

 _Oh no._

The white bed sheets surrounding him are stained red, just as dark as in my nightmare. His eyes are closed tightly and his lips are parted involuntarily.  
I want to scream.  
"Now you see _why_ I told you to stay with me? You would've kept them _all_ safe, you would've kept _him_ safe. That was our deal, Tris."  
"What did you _do_ to him?" I yell in frustration. I can barely breathe. I try to lunge at him but my knee gives away beneath me and my other one can't support me and I fall into a useless heap on the floor.  
"What did _I_ do?" David chuckles sarcastically. "You mean, what did _you_ do."  
His eyes narrow down on me. He reminds me of a crow with black, beady eyes, ready to rip me apart like a savage.  
"What are you _talking_ about!" I yell.

I crawl towards the bed as fast as I can but David gets up and stops right in front of me, his legs blocking my path intentionally.  
He looks down at me and grins.  
"What do you want!" I cry.  
"From you?" He crouches down so his face is inches away from mine.  
"I want to see you suffer." He spits.  
"I didn't do anything to you..." I cry.  
"Oh but here's where you're wrong, Tris." He interrupts, pointing his finger up in the air to silence me.  
I look at him, my eyebrows furrowed. He examines my face and moves his hand towards it, wiping off the hot tears. I turn my face away from him so his hand slips right off.  
"Don't _touch_ me."  
He looks taken aback, but I don't care. He stands and walks away from me, back to where he was sitting.

"You killed my mother and my father and all these innocent abnegation. You killed my friends and my family!" I scream.  
"You killed the person I loved most.." I moan and cover my mouth with a shaking hand, looking at Tobias' limp body.

He doesn't even glance my way.

"What do you want more!" I shout, tears hot on my face. "You want to kill me? Go ahead!"

He smiles at me and I want to kill him. I will kill him, I swear to God.  
"That would be great actually." He taps his chin and looks like he's thinking.  
"But what would be the fun in that?" He chuckled.  
He inches towards me again.  
"I would rather watch you tear yourself apart, slowly, and slowly, and slow..."

"Tris!"  
Tobias' voice.  
In a blink David is gone, and in another I'm back in the bed with Tobias, who is draped over me with a pained look on his face.

"What happened?" He asks me, cupping my face in his hands. I place my hands over his and close my eyes, squeezing out the stray tears.  
I sit up and he pulls me towards him, resting my head in the crook of his neck and holding him tightly.  
His hands trace circles on my back, just like my mother used to do when I was a child.  
He smells like lemon and mint, a soothing combination.

"You want to talk about it?" He asks softly. There's obvious concern in his voice- but not pity.  
He knows me better than that.  
"David.." I stutter, but I don't even know how to finish that sentence.

David what? _Killed_ you in your sleep? Threatened to _destroy_ me?

"Tobias I can't do this... just sit around and do nothing." I whisper, looking at him straight on.  
"What if he does something to one of us? To one of _them_?" I point in the direction of the living room, where Christina and Scarlett sleep peacefully.  
"Tris, I said we'll figure this out.." he groans.  
I shake my head.

"When Tobias? When it's too late?" His eyebrows fall over his eyes, casting dark shadows underneath them in the warm, orange glow.  
"Don't you see? We don't have _time_ , Tobias. I don't want anyone to suffer because of me. Not again.."  
"Is _this_ what this is about?" He looks at me unbelievably.  
"You, of all people, do not carry the _world_ on your back. I don't know _when_ you decided that you did but nobody else agreed, so why can't you just..."  
"I made a promise to him, Tobias." I interrupt him. "I promised I would stay at the bureau and leave everything I had behind and he would leave Chicago alone. I _chose_ that burden."

He frowns at me and shakes his head disbelievingly.  
"Don't you think it's time you stopped and looked around you for a minute? This city was built from a war, Tris. It's fallen so many times and it has pulled itself up at _least_ once more. When are you going to stop thinking people need your _saving_?"  
I chew on the inside of my cheek.  
"People are strong enough to look after themselves. You should know this better than anyone." He sighs.

I remember going to war against the factionless with Christina by my side. She refused to let me go alone, even though I killed Will. Likewise with Uriah- he never stopped believing in me, not even because of the fact that he was on Tobias' team and I wasn't.  
Johanna took the amity out to war - the most peaceful of all factions, and through their cumulative strength they managed to take down Evelyn and the factionless, along with our help.

Maybe he's right. People don't need saving.  
"Go to sleep, Tris. You need it."  
They just need to be reminded of their strength.

They need to be prepared, for anything.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I hardly sleep all night, scared the nightmares will return to haunt me again. I'll have to hope a few, scattered hours of sleep will be enough to keep me going throughout the day.  
It's just before eight when I finally push the covers to the side and hop out of bed quietly, leaving behind a peaceful looking Tobias.

The living room is quiet, so I'm guessing nobody else is awake yet.  
My feet leave a patter of footsteps behind me as I walk to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of water and inspect the living room.

Scarlett is curled up on the sofa with a blanket draped over her. She looks peaceful. Christina, on the other hand, is sprawled across the carpet- her blanket long forgotten on the edge of the other sofa. Lord knows how she managed to get onto the floor.  
The mental image in my head almost makes me laugh.

I walk outside, on the balcony. The sun glows red behind the steel structures and reflects in every window, making it seem like I'm surrounded by its rays.  
It's a peaceful sight, one reminding me of my stay in Amity all those years ago. Despite our circumstances, I still managed to enjoy my time there, even the smallest bit, and I find myself longing for the same feeling again- the feeling of finally being at peace with oneself, even for a short time.

My bare feet on the concrete floor makes me shiver slightly. Winter is coming. I can feel it in the cool air - the kind that makes your face sting and your cheeks go red. But I'm used to it. Besides, after all I've been through, the cold is the least of all my enemies.

I hear a shuffle of feet behind me and a jacket falling lightly over my shoulders, covering my pale arms.  
"Goodmorning." Tobias says in a deep morning voice. He places a kiss on my cheek before wrapping his arms around me, and I lean into him.  
We both watch the sunrise in silence, neither of us really sure what to say. There's no need to-

Just his mere presence makes me feel safer. Stronger.

I clear my throat.  
"I think," I begin, breaking the silence, "I think we should go see my brother today."  
Apart from the fact that I miss him, maybe Caleb can figure out a way to remove the transmitter from my arm.  
At least then I'll be put at a slight ease.

It's going to be difficult seeing Caleb again. After our last encounter in the Bureau, all I can imagine is his scared face when I threatened to shoot him.

"Okay." He replies, looking around. "But I think you have some explanations to give first..."  
He turns us around, where a very sleepy looking Christina is standing on the step.  
"Damn right you do.." she yawns.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everyone is gathered in Tobias' living room again, along with Zeke and Uriah's mother, Hana. Matthew also showed up this morning. I never has the chance to ask him where he went and stayed yesterday, but I'm not sure it matters too much now either.

Uriah and I recounter our stories, each of us speaking like we have every bit of our past years memorized. When we both finish, Zeke looks like he's about to go on a shooting rampage at the bureau and Christina looks like she's about to burst into tears _whilst_ going on a shooting rampage with Zeke. Hana, along with Tobias, sit there quietly, staring at the floor.  
No matter how many times Tobias has had to listen to my story, it always looks as if a wave of remorse had washed over him and drowned him slowly.

"So what do we do now?" Scarlett finally speaks up. "He's bound to come after us, especially you two." She eyes me and Uriah.  
I shake my head.  
"I don't know." I admit.  
"Uh-uh." Zeke looks angry, brushing off his pants as he stands up. He points around the room at all of us, taking us by surprise. "Everyone better put on their thinking caps because you are _not_ going back there. _Neither_ of you are. And if it means I have to kill _everyone_ in that place, then so be it." He nods, before pacing over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Tobias calls out after him.  
"To go shoot something. I'm going to get some air." He mutters, slamming the door behind him.  
"I'd better go.." Uriah starts, but Hana interrupts him.  
" _I'll_ go after him. You guys just come up with a plan. _Please_." Hana gives Uriah a look that tells him she will break if she loses him again. I think Tobias would do the same.  
She closes the door softly behind her, leaving the room in a heavy silence.

"I need to get this tracker out now. I'm going to see my brother." I say in an uneven tone.  
I stand up, but forget about my leg and nearly fall over Uriah on the floor. Tobias catches me by the waist before I do.  
"If you think I'm stupid enough to let you go all the way to Erudite by yourself, think again." He doesn't hesitate to state.

He doesn't stop me- he knows I'm too stubborn for that.  
So I guess that means he's coming with me.

"Where are you guys going?" Christina pipes in.  
"Erudite." I reply over my shoulder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It turns out Tobias isn't the only one who isn't keen on letting me go to Erudite by myself- Christina and Uriah both came along. There is a chance Uriah may also have a tracker in his arm somewhere and he's determined to find out, although his chances are low. His death wasn't purposeful, like mine, David just took Uriah's death as a chance to experiment on yet another divergent.

As much as Zeke wanted to come, Hana persuaded him to stay, along with Scarlett and Matthew. It's safer that we don't draw attention to ourselves, and a huge crowd going off to Erudite is exactly the most discrete move, especially when you have two people with you who are supposed to be dead.

We climb the stairs to the platform, the metal trembling under my feet with each step. I stand with my arm around Tobias and wait for the train to arrive in silence. We're not the only people on the platform, though. Further down a man and a woman stand together, looking in our direction. Or rather in my direction. They whisper something and I suddenly feel uncomfortable and turn away, focusing instead on the dull throb in my leg.

Luckily for me, when the train arrives I don't have to jump onto it. Instead, everyone takes a seat at the far end of the carriage and waits patiently for the train to move. I choose my seat by the window, mainly so I can watch the city go by as the train leaves the platform far behind.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asks me quietly.  
"You've asked me this at least five times today." I groan and lean into his shoulder.  
"I'm just worried." He explains.  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better then yes, I'm fine. Just...anxious."  
He takes my hand and squeezes it. It's a small gesture, but it doesn't really help.

I don't know if I'm more scared of seeing Caleb again or being told bad news on the tracker situation. Either way, it makes my stomach squeeze as soon as we hop off the train at Erudite and walk towards the tall, white building- the same one that stood when I was still in Dauntless.

The surroundings have hardly changed here, in comparison to the rest of the city. Erudite was always the clean part of the city so maybe it was 'illogical' to rebuild the place when there was clearly no need to.  
We pass under the giant bean sculpture where me and Caleb fought once, and walk straight ahead into the central building where a small, plump man greets us at the reception.

"Hi, we're here for Caleb Prior. Do you know where I might find him?" I ask politely.  
He types something into his computer, not looking at us.  
"And you are..." he asks, waiting for an answer.

"I'm his sister, Beatrice Prior." I almost cringe at the sound of my name- my old name.

He pushes up the glasses on his nose with his index finger and frowns.  
"I'm sorry, Beatrice Prior appears as 'deceased' on our system."  
"Well, she's standing right in front of you." Tobias says coldly. "Isn't it obvious?" He sounds irritated, and I'm not much further behind him.  
The man narrows his eyes at me and crosses his arms over his chest, leaning back into his chair.  
"Prove it."  
"Prove what?" I say hotly, raising my arms into the air.  
"Prove you're Tris prior."

I scowl and hear Tobias tapping his foot impatiently next to me. I lean in closer over the desk and grab the man's blue tie, pulling him towards me.  
"You listen to me..." I spot a name badge on his shirt, "Paul." His face goes wide at the mention of his name. "I didn't come all this way from outside the fence so that I can put up with annoying receptionists who don't recognise me when they should. I came here to see my brother and that's exactly what I intend to do, whether you allow that or not." I say in a deadly tone.  
"Now, do I have to ask you again where Caleb Prior is or do I have to show you who Tris Prior _really_ is?" I say quietly.  
Paul stares at me with his jaw hanging open before fumbling around with the keys on his keyboard.

I sigh and brush off my shirt as I wait.

Behind me, Uriah makes a descending whistling sound and looks at me in awe.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Dang, you sure know how to deal with these _noses_..." he laughs.  
I shrug and turn around to face the man again, feeling my cheeks go warm with embarrassment.

"Uh...yes, he's on the seventh floor. Take the..uh...elevator and make a right when you get up there. He's the second door along..." He doesn't finish his sentence and we've already taken off towards the elevator banks. Tobias slides his fingers into mine, interlocking them, and runs his thumb across my hand as the elevator zooms up.

I try to relax, but a constant pinch in my gut forbids me to do so.

I don't know if he's still a traitor to me- our conversation was cut short at the Bureau. Getting ready to go to his own death was only a way to force me to forgive him, but then again I still chose to.

"What happened to the labs?" Uriah asks as we reach Caleb's door.  
"They're still here, just on the lower floors." Christina explains. Uriah nods and clasps his hands in front of him, waiting patiently.  
" _So_..." he drags out the 'o', "are we gonna like...go in or are we just gonna stand here like idiots?"  
I bite my lip nervously and raise my hand up to knock.  
What if he doesn't want to see me? What if _I_ don't want to see him?"

My head spins with unanswered questions and I have to force myself to stop asking myself more before I collapse from the weight.

I hear three knocks and find my hand still in the air.  
 _Did I knock?_

It doesn't matter now. I hear the familiar patter of feet and the click of the lock as it twists. I see a tuft of brown hair appear as the door opens slowly. Then a nose. Then an eye. Until Caleb is standing on his doorstep, staring straight at us.  
His eyes go wide when he sees me.

"Bea...Tris?" He corrects himself quickly. He opens the door wide.

"Caleb." I swallow hard.  
"H...how?" His face is expressionless, and I'm not quite sure why. Maybe this is his way of reacting.  
"Um...can I come in?" I ask hesitantly, hesitant to say anything else. He nods his head slowly, keeping his eyes trained firmly on me as I brush past him.

"You...too?" I hear him say again.  
"Yup." Uriah shrugs.  
I hear the door close behind me as I stand in his hallway, waiting for anything to happen. Caleb leans against the door, his eyes wide and his mouth agape, taking in the scene in front of him.  
I see his deep green eyes, boring holes in my own, and his slightly crooked nose and his faint jawline.

I've missed him.

"You..um," he clears his throat awkwardly, "You want anything...to drink?"  
I shake my head, but Uriah interjects quickly.

"Yeah, I do!" Uriah says.  
Caleb nods his head and points him over to the kitchen.  
"Sweet." Uriah smirks and rubs his hands together. Christina goes to join him, probably because it's awkward to be here instead.

"Are you not the tiniest bit excited to see you sister?" Four says and narrows his eyes at him.  
"I...I'm just...overwhelmed.." Caleb replies and clears his throat. "But yes. I am." He smiles at me and we fall into a tight embrace. I feel blossoming tears in my eyes and I blink them away quickly. If I start to cry now I won't be able to stop.  
"I'm sorry." He whispers. "I shouldn't have let you go."  
I frown.  
"It wasn't your fault. You did what you had to do."  
"But how.."  
"I think you know how. You're Erudite. You'll figure it out."

We break apart and I see him nodding his head, but there are worry lines on his forehead.  
He looks older. Wiser.

Behind him Tobias has a hard look on his face, making me wonder why.

"You came here just to see me?" Caleb says after a while, raising his eyebrow.  
"Actually," I keep my gaze on Tobias who is too busy burning holes in the back of Caleb's head to notice me looking, "we have a problem...and I need your help."

Caleb nods and turns around to follow my stare, jumping a little when he sees Tobias looking straight back at him.  
"What?" Caleb asks him meekly.  
"Nothing." Tobias mutters, and walks into the living room where Uriah and Christina have already made themselves at home.

Caleb looks taken aback, and so am I.  
I decide to leave it till later when I can talk to him properly.

"You want to come to the lab?"  
I nod, and Caleb leads me into a smaller room at the back of the apartment.

I'm not surprised they have laboratories in their homes. They are still Erudites, after all.  
His home is simple- the majority of his furniture white and occasionally grey.  
I take a seat on an empty table that doesn't hold a dozen beakers and test tubes like the others do. I swing my good leg backwards and forwards repeatedly.

"What happened?" He starts.  
"David," I start. "He put a tracker in my arm a few days before we broke out and I think he can still use it to locate all of us."  
He stares at me blankly, like my short story just blew him away.  
"I need your help to remove it?" I say slowly and look at him expectantly.

He doesn't mutter a word, just furrows his brows. He gets out of his chair and inspects my arm carefully, feeling around the skin.  
There is still a mark where it was inserted, and around it something I hadn't seen before- thin, blue lines stretching outwards, much like the transmitters everyone was shot with by the dauntless traitors back in Candor. It sends shivers down my spine.

"How exactly did he insert it?" He says after a while.  
"Injection."  
"But that's not.."  
"Possible? Well, it is now." I roll my eyes and sigh. "Can you remove it or not?"  
"How long ago was a few days ago?" He asks quietly, ignoring my question and making me frown.  
"About a week. Why?"

He lets go of my arm, his face still concentrated, hard.  
"There isn't a transmitter in your arm...at least not anymore. The transmitter must've dissolved over time." I freeze over.  
This means Nita was wrong about this. She either gave me false hope or she had no idea herself about it, in which case she spoke before she knew all the facts, as usual.

"So, he can't track me?" I ask nervously.  
"No." Caleb replies. I feel a heavy weight lift off my shoulders and I release the breath I was holding.  
 _He can't find us._

"But he can use you." Caleb continues.  
"What does that mean?"  
"The blue lines on your arm? They're very similar to the ones used in the transmitters created by Erudite before the war. They're wired to a programme that they can use to control you from a very large distance. Like a simulation." Caleb's face looks sullen and he goes to sit back in his chair.  
Mine must be the same.  
"The lines are only just developing, so it's possible he can't use you yet. Eventually though, they will be strong enough to send a signal back to the bureau or wherever David is, and then you can guess the rest from here..."

"But it doesn't work on me- the simulations don't work. I've had this before..."  
I picture myself running through Candor in the dark, stepping over limp arms and legs with my gun pointed ahead of me. I shudder.  
"And you're willing to base all your assumptions on that?" He sighs. "I wasn't there for a long time but I know David isn't the type of person to make the same mistakes twice, Tris."  
"I just don't understand," I stare at the floor and furrow my brows, "Why would he want to control..." But I know my answer.  
I look back up at Caleb in a flash.

"He knew. He knew we would leave." I almost whisper.  
He just wanted to make sure he could still watch me tear myself apart- even if I wasn't still at the bureau.

 _"Now you see why I told you to stay with me? You would've kept them all safe, you would've kept him safe. That was our deal, Tris."_

I shake my head to get rid of his voice in my head.

 _"What did you do to him?" I yell in frustration. I can barely breathe._  
 _"What did I do?" David chuckles sarcastically. "You mean, what did you do."_  
 _His eyes narrow down on me._  
 _"What are you talking about!"_

He won't kill anyone.  
He'll make me do it.

"Can you remove this?" I ask desperately for the second time.  
Caleb is right- there is only a small chance I can resist being controlled this time, but I can't take it. It's too high a risk.

"Tris...this isn't the same as a transmitter, or a bullet. I can't remove this surgically."  
"So then what? I'm just gonna have to be a victim of _mind control_? What if I do something bad? What if I can't resist this and I hurt someone?" I say loudly.  
I place a cool hand on my forehead and close my eyes.

Four years.

He tested on me for four years so he could perfect this very thing.  
He saw all my weaknesses through the various simulations he put me through and found a way to crack them open through a serum. He _knew_ it had to work.

He set the perfect trap.

 _He knew._

"Tris?" Caleb says, snapping me out of my daze.  
"I know this is the last thing you needed right now.." he starts and I give him a sarcastic look, "..but I'll figure out a way to get rid of this thing. You just have to trust me."  
I sigh, nodding slowly.

I brush my face with my palms to cool down.  
"How have you been?" I ask cautiously, changing the subject quickly. I need to get my mind off this serum talk before I snap in half.

He looks into my eyes and pushes up the glasses on his nose. I don't think he needs them, but I know how hard it is to ditch an old habit- like me wearing black.

"Coping." He says, making me swallow hard. I nod slowly.  
"How.." I clear my throat to stop my voice from shaking, "how bad was it?"  
He presses his lips together into a thin line.  
"Pretty bad. Especially Tobias. You should've seen him, Tris. He was so.." He stops mid sentence and shakes his head.  
I've never heard anyone say his real name before. It sounds strange, foreign.  
"He wasn't talking to anyone, especially me."

I bite my bottom lip, picturing a grief-ridden Tobias with a heavy look on his face and a bottle in his hand, flirting with death by the chasm- just like I had seen him in that footage at the Bureau.

"You know if wasn't your fault, right?" I say softly after a long pause.  
"I know. But I can't help feel guilty about what happened to you..."  
"Well, don't." I conclude.

He nods his head like he's trying to believe it.

I'm not so sure I believe it myself, but I force a smile and I think he does the same.

I feel the tension rising in the room and I don't know what to say to break it. Seeing Caleb again didn't exactly go as expected. Maybe because he doesn't seem too fussed about me turning up at his doorstep four years after being presumed dead.  
Maybe he still feels guilty. Or maybe he doesn't believe it yet.

"I'm going to check on the others. I'll call Uriah so you can check him too." I say pointing towards the door. I hop off the table and make my way slowly towards the door.  
"Beatrice?" I don't scold him for using that name this time.  
"Hm?"  
"It's..good to see you again." He says, in a way that sounds like he's releasing a long breath.  
I look back at him.  
"Same to you, too." I smile. We stare at each other for a long time before he jumps a little, like he just remembered something.  
He opens a drawer and ruffles through it.  
"Oh and..uh.." he takes out a yellow vial and tosses it towards me. I catch it in my palms quickly and inspect it carefully.  
"It's for your leg. Put it on before you go to sleep." He explains.  
"Thanks.." I say, shoving it into my back pocket.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's a relief for me to find that Uriah hasn't got anything stuck in his arm, and it must be the same for him. I stay with Caleb a while longer, talking about the random things people do, whilst Uriah goes back into the other room. My conversations with Caleb are easy now that the worst is over. He tries to go through a list of possible treatments for my arm and we eventually give up when we find nothing.

"We'll figure it out eventually, Tris." he says before I leave the lab.

"I hope so."

Tobias is nowhere to be seen when I go back into the sitting room.  
"Where's Fo..Tobias?" I ask. It's hard to remember to call him by his real name now in front of others.  
It's not like he's hiding anymore, which is why I don't understand why Christina and Zeke still call him by his old instructor name.

"Oh, he left a few minutes ago. He said he'll meet us by the train tracks." Uriah pipes, not turning away from the TV.  
"Oh, o-kay.." I frown.  
Christina sees my face and smacks Uriah round the arm and points towards the door.  
"Common you. We have to go." She rolls her eyes.  
Uriah sticks up his arms in the air in defence.  
"I'm gone for four years and _this_ is what I get?" He places his hands on his hips and shakes his head in disappointment with pursed lips, making Christina giggle. It's a comforting sight to see them happy again- relaxed and making jokes like they were in the first few days of our stay at the Bureau.

I say goodbye to Caleb and make my way out of Erudite with Christina and Uriah, but no Tobias this time.  
We take the elevator back down in silence, and I focus on the slow, yet sudden, jolts of the floor as we speed back down earth.

The receptionist isn't at the desk anymore and I notice the rest of the lobby is oddly silent, with nobody to be seen around.

 _Strange_.

Our footsteps echo through the empty hall, with each step. The tall windows show a darkening sky outside, which probably explain why there is nobody here.

I hear more pairs of footsteps, clearly not belonging to us, and I halt.  
The others stop a few steps ahead of me and I turn around, just in time to see the same receptionist walking towards us- a man and a woman behind him, dressed all in black with walkie-talkies sticking out of their trouser pockets.  
I frown.

" _Police_?" Christina whispers The sky is dark outside, which probably explains where everyone is.  
"There she is!" The receptionist points at us and the two officers nod at him before pacing towards us.  
"What the...?" I start to say but each of them grab one of my arms before I can say anything else.  
"Hey! What's going on?" Christina yells.  
"Please be quiet." One of the officers- the woman, says and rolls her eyes impatiently.

She looks me dead in the eyes.  
"We're instructed to arrest you for posing as Beatrice Prior. We're going to take you for identification and then we can clear things up, but before then you are instructed to remain silent and cooperate with us. Is that understood?"

I force myself to nod before I sigh, giving a sour look to Paul. The excuse for my arrest is so lame it almost makes me burst into laughter if they weren't being serious. I don't want to waste my time more than I already have, and especially with Tobias waiting outside for me.

I contemplate hitting them both and running out of the doors and into the open, where they can't find me. But my leg will not permit me to do so and I decide otherwise. Besides, the city has changed since I've been gone so running through unfamiliar streets with two officers- who know this place off by heart- chasing after me isn't exactly the smartest decision.

"Hey what about me!" I hear Uriah say and I groan, mentally slapping myself. Of course he will come too.  
"Who the hell are you?" The other officer says in a deep voice.  
I see the look on Uriah's face drop and I can almost perfectly anticipate what is to come.

"Rogers!" The woman tries to warn him, but it's too late.  
I watch silently as Uriah rushes towards the officer and knees him in the groin, earning a loud groan from the poor man, before throwing a punch to his jaw quickly. He doesn't move after that- just stands in front of the officer like he's impatient to be arrested.  
" _Now_ you know me." He says, grinning.  
The man holds his throbbing jaw with one hand and Uriah's arm with the other. With the damage Uriah did to him, I'm more than surprised to find he doesn't even retaliate, or punch Uriah square in the face.  
Uriah winks at me as Rogers pulls his arms behind his back, and I roll my eyes sarcastically.

We're escorted back towards the centre of Erudite without any more chaos, leaving Christina standing in the lobby with her mouth wide open and her arms out to her sides, like she's expecting someone to go back and tell her what's actually going on.  
I give her a quick look to say we're going to be okay, and she nods uncertainly before rushing outside- hopefully to find Tobias.

As we pass him I give Paul a deadly look, and I can almost see him flinch. I'm not one for revenge, so I leave him be. Uriah, on the other hand, sticks out his leg and kicks him hard in the shin, muttering a quick "pansycake" before the officer pulls him back in line again forcefully. I hear Paul moan in pain as he hops back to his desk.

I sigh heavily and shake my head as they take us towards the cell rooms near the back of the building, on the highest floor.

This better be good.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! My goal is to update at least once/twice a month but this will vary as the year goes on. The new characters introduced today will play a significant role in the future, especially officer Rogers, but for now I don't know if you guys want an image of what he looks like...but if you do I just wanna let you know that he IS referenced back to my all-time favourite series Once Upon A Time and also happens to by one of my favourite characters, so if you guys follow the series then you can imagine what he looks like. If not, just search up officer rogers from ouat and it should come up.**

 **Please don't forget to leave me a review- they really make my day!**

 **Until next time ;p**

 **D.D xox**


	20. AN and Prologue

WE REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS!

I am absolutely delighted! I want to thank everyone for being part of this story and always leaving me such lovely reviews- you guys have no idea how much it means to me! I want to give a special thank you to **Jojoboo90** for helping me to reach this- thank you for your lovely reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying this story!

So, I thought there would be no better way to celebrate this but to do something more special than a chapter...a prologue. I replaced chapter 1 with the prologue so please do go and check that out. The story will continue to be updated from the beginning in order for you guys to get a better overview of the story and also mainly because my writing has changed DRASTICALLY over these past two years, so I want to give any new readers out here a better feel of the story. Chapter one has also been updated but because of the prologue there is one extra chapter in the story so every chapter that is to be replaced will have to be replaced with the chapter that came before. This is a huge problem because obviously it means i will lose the next chapter and the next and the next..etc etc. I will have to find a way to get past this but hopefully I can get that up in the next week or two.

ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTICE!

This story has been moved to WATTPAD! It is under the name 'Ascendant' and is on my profile: Denisa.D (DenisaDxox)  
The reason is mainly because it is MUCH easier for me to upload chapters because I can do it straight from my phone (I have been having difficulties with my laptop recently). Please do go and check it out, I will leave the link at the end. But don't worry, this story will still be updated at the same time.

Lastly, I did change the name of this story from CBTM to Ascendant. I remember how devastated I was when the film Ascendant didn't come out last year and I hope do make it right and continue their story, like it should've been. I think it's a good representation of what should've been.

Please do go and read the epilogue. I will try to upload ch1 as soon as I can.

Lots of love,  
Denisa.D

xox

 **story/135479797-ascendant**


	21. Chapter 17 - fugitives

**Long time no see...**

 **My exams are finally over and summer has started which means that now I have A TON of time to write new chapters...the wait is finally over!**

 **Just because I've been gone for so long, I just want to do a quick summary of what has happened so far so that you don't have to go back and read it alllll again.**

 **Here's the breakdown:**

 **-Tris woke up from a coma and made a deal with david that she'll stay at the bureau so long as David leaves Chicago alone**

 **-David ends up testing serums on her for the whole duration of her stay, we find out this is to perfect a "tracking device" which David implanted in her arm during her reunion with Tobias**

 **-Tobias destroyed the surveillance in Chicago to stop the Bureau from spying on them but Tobias was caught and taken to the bureau by Nita**

 **-Tris gets closer to Scarlett, who she later find out is her cousin from her father's side. Scarlett is here to find out what really happened to her father. Through Scarlett, Tris finds out Matthew had been contacting her during their mission to stop the release of the memory serum which sets off a whole argument.**

 **-Tris finally reunites with Tobias but only for a few minutes before david injects her with a tracker and makes it seem as though she was just hallucinating**

 **-They meet AGAIN officially, only to find that Tobias is working with Nita again on a mission to stop David from starting a genetic purity war which, in his opinion, is the only way to erase genetic damage forever**

 **-Tris and Tobias argue about the whole situation and discuss their past years apart, after which they make up again. This isn't long before they have another argument because Tris is afraid of being with Tobias so she doesn't hurt him again**

 **-Not long after their argument there is a security breach on one of the hidden tunnels. This was a diversion set up by Uriah, who is alive, who wants to escape the bureau. A huge fight breaks out in the control room, ending up with Tris being shot in the leg and David knocked out. This gives the gang, including Scarlett and Matthew enough time to escape and return to the city.**

 **-Everyone reunites at the city and the next day they pay a visit to Caleb, who tells Tris that the thing in her arm is not a tracker - it's a simulation chemical, which David can use to control her. Tris worries about this and knows this time her divergence may not be able to stop her.**

 **-everyone leaves Caleb's house but in the lobby Tris and Uriah are both arrested due to their status as 'deceased'.**

 **I hope that helped to jog your memories! Chapters will start to really fly in now as i'll be writing whenever I possibly can.**

 **The next part will also be up shortly (two chapters in one day woo!)**

 **Thanks for being so patient!**

 **Enjoy the story! ;p**

 **D.D xox**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Tobias' POV**

My forearms rest on the cold metal railing, the only thing keeping my away from falling onto the train track and into the path of the train. My thoughts swirl around my head and I try to focus on my breathing instead. My hands are balled up into fists in front of me, and I'm not quite sure why.

Maybe it's because of Caleb.

Tris gave her life to save his and it cost her four years. Then suddenly, Tris stands on his doorstep and he's not even remotely excited to see her.  
I don't know what it is about him that just makes me want to punch him in the nose every time I see him.

Or maybe it's because of my mother.

I feel the crumpled piece of paper in my pocket and I take it out the check it once more.

 _Tobias_ , it reads.  
 _Erudite station_  
 _8pm sharp._ "

I found the note shortly after we arrived at Erudite, but it was most likely slipped into my pocket on the train.  
I haven't seen Evelyn since I moved into my new apartment, exactly two months ago. I'm not sure if I'm excited or nervous to see her again. Maybe both.

The watch on my wrist reads two minutes past eight and I frown, looking around me to see if I can spot her.  
The note doesn't specify who it's from, but I can tell by the writing that it's definitely from her.

A hand touches my shoulder and I whisk around to find a warm smile.  
"I missed you." She says, enveloping me in a hug which I gladly accept.  
"I was starting to have my doubts. You're usually punctual." I say.  
"I just had to take care of something that's all." She smiles, but it soon fades into a look of worry.  
"You didn't tell me Tris was alive.." she says quietly.  
I shake my head.  
"I only found out last week."  
"Oh.." is all she says. There are frown lines on her forehead, probably from where she's taking it all in.  
"H...how is she alive?" She asks with uncertainty.  
"She was never dead." I simply say. "We were just made to believe she was."  
I see her nod.

"Is this all you came here for? I had to leave Tris by herself."  
She shakes her head. "I wanted to see how you were doing. Can't a mother miss her son?" She jokes.  
"Well, you chose an unusual location and time." I explain.  
"I had no choice. I saw Tris today and I wanted to check you were alright."  
I nod, but I have a heavy feeling in my gut about something.  
"I'm fine. More than fine." I say, focusing on the conversation at hand.  
"So I see." She beams at me. "I'm happy for you. Really happy." I see the smile she had turn sour and fade away. I ignore it.  
"Thanks." I say.

I shift my gaze back to the night sky, littered with dozens of speckled stars.  
It reminds me of last night with Tris on the balcony, making me smile lightly.  
Evelyn rests on the railing, next to me, and rests her head on my shoulder.

It's not long until the silence is broken.

"Four!" I hear a distant call, a female one, and I turn towards the direction of the sound.  
Erudite.  
"Four I need your...woah.." she stops as she sees me with my mother.  
"I hope I'm not _interrupting_ ," she emphasises the last word and hardens her stare on me, "but I need you to come _right_ now."  
She takes off towards Erudite again, like she expects me to follow her, and out of instinct I do. Evelyn walks close by.

"What happened?" I ask.  
"Well, whilst you went out to get some 'air' and have a little chat with your mom," she rolls her eyes at me, "We got into some trouble."

I mentally slap myself for leaving Tris alone in a city where anything could happen to her, especially with all the 'outside world' thing going on right now.  
I swallow hard.  
"What happened?" I ask again, more desperately this time. "Did anything happen to Tris?"  
"And Uriah."  
My eyes widen and I go through a list of possible scenarios in my head.

The story Christina tells me is nothing I would've pictured.  
"So she's locked up for being Tris?" I shake my head. "This is so stupid."  
"Look, Four, she shouldn't even be here right now considering her injuries, so don't take it the wrong way but it's just a precaution."  
I sigh heavily. "I know."  
 _Why is it always her?_

I storm through the doors in Erudite, headed straight for reception. Paul sits at his desk and starts to get up when he sees me, but I slam him back into the chair.

"Where's Tris?"  
"I don't know." He says, covering his face with his hands.  
"Where is she!"  
"Tobias, calm down, please." My mother places her hand softly on my shoulder and I shrug it off.

I grab Paul's shirt in my fist and drag him towards the elevators.  
"You're gonna show me where she is or you're gonna look nothing like yourself when you get back down here."  
He nods.  
Evelyn and Christina get in as I wait for Paul to press the button.

"Thirtieth floor? Really?" I say unbelievably. "This is ridiculous."  
I press the button that says floor 2 and as soon as the doors slide open on that floor I push Paul out of the elevator, and we resume our way to the highest floor.

I pace quickly down the corridors until I see two officers standing outside- a man and a woman. The woman mutters something to the man as she sees me and they both turn their heads in my direction.  
Being Johanna's right hand man and being in control of assigning people jobs all over the city, I recognise them immediately- and so do they.

"Tobias, what brings you here?"  
"Someone locked up my girlfriend." I say bluntly. I see their eyes widen, but it doesn't look like they're going to let me pass.  
"You said she died. How is she here?"  
"That's none of your business, Taylor."  
"Yes it is." She stands and blocks my path to the door. "She needs to be trialed."  
"For what? Being Tris?" I shake my head. "Move."

She looks hesitant, her eyes darting around the room. Rogers waves her off and she gets out of the way.  
"Two minutes." He says, not looking my way. "No more."  
I nod at him and notice his jaw is swollen.

Tris and Uriah are both inside, looking exhausted and bored out of their minds Tris is sitting on the floor and Uriah is sitting on the bench opposite her. I'll never understand how he manages to get into so much trouble, but for now im happy that he's here with her.

As soon as the door widens, she catches my eyes and I see them light up immediately.  
"Tobias." She smiles and tries to stand up with the help of Uriah. She walks over to me and I pull her into an embrace, brushing my hands through her hair.

"What the hell happened?" I ask. I look at Uriah especially. "And you...I don't even know what to say. You need to stop getting yourself in trouble."  
He nods, keeping his head low like I'm telling him off, but then his grin returns.  
"What's so funny?" I ask him.  
"Oh it's nothing." He laughs and clears his throat to compose himself. "Inside joke." He explains, and I see Tris share the same grin.

"They're going to put you on trial." I tell her.  
"I know."  
"What about me?" Uriah asks.  
"I don't know." I say honestly.  
Tris looks deep in thought.  
"Who even cares if I'm back. It's not like I'm improtant.."  
"Actually," I interrupt her, "you are. Everyone knows your story, Tris."  
She frowns.

"This isn't what I needed right now."  
"I know." I reply. "I'll try to find out when your trial will be. Johanna will organise it, but it will probably be held in Candor. As for you.." I say, looking at Uriah, "I'll try to schedule one for you too. Everyone needs to know you're alive just as much as they need to know Tris is."

There is a moment of silence between us and I think my time is coming to an end.  
"Where were you?" Tris asks me.  
"I'll explain later. Just focus on what you're gonna say, make sure you don't reveal what isn't needed."  
I see lines appear on Tris' forehead as she knits her eyebrows together.  
"How are we gonna tell them what we saw? They're not gonna understand..."  
"I know. I'll try to buy you some time. Just figure something out. You're good at this." I hold her by the elbows and pull her closer.  
"You'll figure this out." I confirm.

Tris rests her head on my chest and breathes deeply. I brush my thumb down her cheek until I find her chin and tilt her head upwards gently. Her bright blue eyes look like they're illuminating the whole room.  
"I'll turn around..." Uriah sighs and turns slowly to face the wall, away from us.  
I raise my eyebrow at him, but I think we both know what he meant.

She places her arms on mine for support and I hold her close to me. I brush my lips against hers until she gets impatient and closes the space between us, her lips moving slowly against mine. Her hands move over to my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist to support her. Her hands caress my face and I use one arm to run my fingers through her hair.  
She sighs against my lips as she touches her nose to mine.  
"I wish we were alone." I say so only she can hear.  
"I almost always wish that." She smiles, biting her bottom lip gently.

I catch Uriah'a eyes in the blink of an eye and notice him sitting on the bench, staring at us, with his arms resting on his knees and holding up his head. He mouths an 'awe' and makes kissing faces, making me roll my eyes.  
Tris sees him and a blush begins to form on her cheeks and she shakes her head at Uriah.  
"Perv." She says.  
"How dare you!" Uriah sticks his hand over his heart jokingly.

There are two quick knocks on the door and I hear Rogers' voice.  
"Time's up lovebirds."  
I sigh and look at Tris.

"I'll see you soon."  
She nods, and this time we both mean it.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **There it is! Not as long as the other chapters but I would rather split up the story into more chapters and upload much quicker than write long chapters and update slower. Hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to leave me a quick review on what you thought! I want to say thank you to those reader who read and comment on every single chapter! (you know who you are!) I love you guys and I really do appreciate it so a massive thank you to you and ALL my reviewers in general for leaving me such amazing comments!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **D.D xox**


	22. Chapter 18 - To stop a war

**Here's the next chapter as promised! I just want to mention that I really am sorry for the long delay in the chapters but I need you to understand that it isn't exactly easy to upload whilst you are taking MAJOR and life-changing exams. I wasn't planning on putting this story first before my exams so this is why the delay has occurred. I hope everyone understand this and as I did mention, the chapters will be up more frequently now anyways. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Not too much action or drama but everything will lead up!**

 **D.D xox**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Tris' POV**

Tobias is long gone when I see the man- Rogers- stick his head around the door to our cell. His hair is a dark brown colour, so dark you could confuse it with black. His striking blue eyes make his straight nose and his sharp jawline stand out. He looks around Tobias' age. I wonder if he was an ex-Dauntless.  
"Dinner." He states simply. His voice is a little higher than Tobias' and I notice a faint accent in his voice. Maybe he wasn't from here.

I give him a confused look when I see no plates being thrown into the room and he rolls his eyes.  
"Are you gonna sit here and state at me?" He asks us sarcastically. "Hurry up."  
Me and Uriah stand up and follow him, staying close together. I hold into Uriah occasionally for support.  
"Where are we going?" I ask curiously. It's unusual for prisoners to be taken for a walk through a compound full of people.  
"Where else would you get food?" He replies.

I see the other woman stand up when she sees us and walks in line with us.  
"Where are you taking them? You know they're not supposed to be out." She sounds like she's scolding him.  
Her deep brown hair sways by her shoulders as we keep walking.  
"They're not criminals, just fugitives. They're not gonna stab anyone." He rolls his eyes.  
She keeps walking, but it doesn't look like she agrees with him as much.

I'm guessing it must be late because the cafeteria is empty, minus a few people scattered around. We take out seats at a nearby table: me and Uriah on one side and the two officers opposite us.  
"Don't do anything stupid." Rogers says, dead serious, as he stands up to get food.

"Don't mind him." The woman says with a faint smile. "I'm Olivia. Olivia Taylor."  
She trenches out her hand across the table to shake ours.  
"I'm..Tris." I say hesitantly, half expecting her not to believe me, but she doesn't say anything, "and this is Uriah."  
"Enchanté." Olivia laughs.

"So, are you guys actually who you say you are? There seems to be a bit of confusion.."  
"Yes. Why would I pretend to be someone else?" I say irritatedly.  
"You'll be surprised at the number of people under fake identities in the city."  
"Why would they do that?" Uriah says next to me.  
"Chicago is a metropolitan area now. People from other cities can come here anytime to work and live. But, they need identification which isn't exactly cheap to get. So they fake their documents to get into the city."

This whole concept seems strange to me. When we were here Chicago was a city closed off to the outside world.  
"Are you from outside?" I ask, curiously.  
I cross my arms on the table in front of me. She has the same, striking blue eyes as Rogers, making me wonder if they're siblings.  
"Actually yes. Me and Liam are both from Milwaukee, not too far from Chicago. Not too different either."  
"Why did you come here?" I continue.  
She bites her cheek nervously and shrugs her shoulders lighty. "New setting I guess.."

Rogers- Liam- comes back to the table carrying various plates of food. I'm not really hungry, but I eat a few items off my plate.  
"So, you've been outside the fence." Liam starts. "What is there?"  
I look at Uriah for some help but he looks as defeated as me.  
"..Besides the whole experiment thing." He finishes.  
"So you know about that?" I raise my brow. Tobias and the others must've told them when they arrived back.  
"Everyone knows. Not everyone took it well, but they know. You two are Divergents, right?"  
We both nod our heads out of instinct. It's hard to believe a few years ago it was a powerful word, and a deadly one too. Now, it doesn't matter.  
"Wow." He breathes, resuming to eat his food.  
"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how are you alive?" Olivia asks.

I picture Tobias' face when he found out I was alive, moments before I blacked out. I picture Christina with her hand clamped over her mouth, and Zeke at the door with tears in his eyes.  
The pain they went through was indescribable. Suddenly, I'm not sure I feel ready to tell all of Chicago how I died, like it's something to be proud of.  
"It's a long story.." I say quietly, not wanting to go into more detail.

"What happened to you?" Liam asks, directing the question at Uriah.  
His eyes look glossed over- like he's picturing the moment he died again. There is no more jokiness.

He stays quite like that for a long time.  
"I was in a coma." He says, so quietly I almost miss it. "An explosion."  
He shakes his he's, like he's trying to get rid of the scene in his head.

"When are the interrogations?" He asks, changing the subject quickly.  
"Tomorrow at noon." Rogers replies quickly.

We stay silent for the rest of the time in the cantine, neither of us knowing what to say.  
They take me and Uriah back to our cells and close the door behind them, leaving us in silence again.  
"Huh. They didn't even give us beds." He snorts.  
"Just go to sleep Uriah." I roll my eyes.  
It's as if by magic, Uriah falls asleep a few minutes afterwards. I remember the bottle Caleb gave me and I slide it out of my pocket slowly. My bandage needs changing again, but I don't have one with me and its too late to ask Olivia- who is probably gone by now.  
I take the plastic cap of the vial and pour a few drops onto the wound. It doesn't seem to do much, and I don't feel any different. I roll my eyes mentally at Caleb and place the bandage back over my leg and secure it tightly. I don't even know what I'm going to say tomorrow. Better yet if I can still resist the serum.  
I wish I could talk to Tobias and ask him what they know already, so I don't blurt anything out by accident.  
Do they even know the war was instigated?

I lay down on the wooden bench and close my eyes.  
I'll figure it out.

I have no other choice.

I hardly sleep a wink with the hard wooden bench digging into my back constantly, not to mention the lack of space to strech out my leg.  
This room makes it impossible to tell what time of day it is, so it sit still until I hear a loud knock on the door.  
"Get up." I hear someone yell and groan.  
My eyes must have bags under them from the lack of sleep and all my muscles feel fatigued.  
I stand up to stretch as Uriah begins to open his eyes slowly. It takes me a considerable amount of time to realise that I can stand firmly on both my feet with ease. The serum must've worked.

"Tris, I...woah." Uriah stops mid sentence. "You're standing!"  
"Yeah." I smile.  
The majority of the pain has subsided except for a dull ache ever time I take a step but it's tolerable.

The door opens and Liam walks in.  
"Your interrogation is in two hours." He says looking at me.  
"You'll follow." He mutters to Uriah. He must still be annoyed from Uriah's punch yesterday.

Liam takes us down to breakfast and I break a smile when I see Tobias already waiting for us.  
"Hi." He murmurs in my ear as he wraps his arm around me. Liam doesn't seem to notice.  
"I missed you." I sigh against his shoulder.  
"Me too." He kisses my cheek.  
Olivia is also down here, waiting for us at the table which is piled with food.

"Have you figured anything out?" Tobias asks me as we walk to the table.  
"I don't know what you want me to figure out. All I know is that everyone here knows what's outside the fence, that's all."  
"Then you've figured it out."

I frown. _Couldn't he have just told me?_  
"So they know everything? Even the whole genetic damage thing?"  
"That's what you have to cover up."  
"Well, how did you do it?" I raise my eyebrow curiously.  
"We didn't." He replies quickly before taking his seat at the table. I'm about to say something to him but I notice Olivia and Liam are right in front of us.

 _Damn it Tobias._

We eat mostly in silence, nobody really knowing what to say. My fork scrapes my plate as I push around my food. My stomach twists as I think about the interrogation, which seems to be drawing nearer and nearer.  
"Tris, you've barely eaten anything." Tobias says like he's telling me off.  
"I'm not hungry."  
The lines on his forehead crease but I ignore it.

I only have two hours to come up with a reasonable story.  
Two hours to stop myself from saying something that could tear this whole city apart.  
Two hours to prevent another war.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **This chapter was pretty short compared to the others but I hope it does give some sort of build-up to the next chapter which, of course, will be the interrogation...**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to leave me a review on what you thought! Every review is much appreciated and thank you to those who have already left comments! ;P**

 **Until next time!**

 **D.D xox**


	23. Chapter 19 - when the truth comes out

**Here's the next chapter! Gonna keep it short and sweet so just want to say a MASSIVE thank you to Charms22 because i think in the past week you've dropped at least twenty comments and you keep commenting on every chapter you read. Your comments mean a lot so thank you VERY much!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, even though it's a bit short!**

 **D.D xox**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Tris' POV**

This time when I hear a knock on the door, I know it's not to call us to lunch or to tell us we can go and shower.

This time, the knock symbolises that it's time for our interrogations.

Me and Uriah stiffen before getting up and making out way towards the door slowly.  
"Remember what I told you." I say quietly. He nods, looking anxious.

I'm surprised when I don't see Liam or Olivia outside. Instead, there a four other officers waiting to take us down to the interrogation room. Each one takes a hold of one of our arms before shoving us forwards forcefully towards the elevator bank. I give Uriah a worried look but he's too busy screwing the two officers behind him.

"You don't have to push me... _sheesh_ " he rolls his eyes. Their faces remain stern as we board the elevator.  
Normally, this would be a perfect opportunity to take the officers down but there isn't a use for it in this situation.

The elevator slows and stops on floor 2 and we're shoved forwards again. I feel my heart rate quicken as soon as we step inside the interrogation room, which looks like a giant lab with chairs littered around the edges of the room in a cascading way - much like in Candor. I'm starting to think all interrogation rooms are the same, except for the colours. The seats encircle something in the middle of the room, I'm guessing some sort of podium.  
The room is full of people who still have faces of shock since the first time we entered the room. The only difference this time is that everyone is wearing different coloured clothes. It seems strange, yet comforting.

I spot Tobias, Christina and Zeke sitting in the front, along with Shauna, Cara and Hana, who look like they want to jump over the barriers and hug us to death. Tobias gives me a small nod which makes my stomach squeeze.

There is a woman standing next to the small podium, where there are two chairs - one for me and the other for the interrogator. Bright, sanitary lights shine onto the stage, making it look like a hospital setting.  
"Please step forwards." She says, looking at me.

I edge towards the podium as soon as the officers let go of my arms. I move my shoulders around to get rid of the ache from where they gripped my arm too tightly.  
The woman in front of me holds out a needle with a clear serum in it.

"Divergent truth serum. Since we realised you were immune to the other ones." She explains and I give her a mock smile. I didn't ask for a chemistry lesson.

"Let me." I say, moving the hair away from my neck and reaching my arm out for the needle.  
"Do you know how to do it?"  
"Would I be asking you if I didn't?" I raise an eyebrow.  
"Fine." She says, handing me the needle.

My hand trembles for a moment, and I contemplate just pretending to use it. Who knows what I will say, especially since I have never been put under a serum I can't resist before.  
I look over at Tobias, who looks straight at me with a firm look on his face, his arms crossed over his chest.  
I feel the needle pierce my skin and I press down on the plunger.  
 _Here goes nothing._

"Step onto the podium please."  
I take my seat in one of the plastic chairs and so does she.

"Whats your name?" She begins, making me want to roll my eyes.  
"Beatrice Prior." I blurt out, nevertheless. _This is harder than I thought._  
"Are you sure you're who you say you are?"  
This time I have time to roll my eyes before the answer falls out of my mouth.  
"Yes."  
"Ms Prior, you appear as deceased on our system. How is it possible that you're here?"  
"I was never dead. David just made it seem that way." I bite down on my tongue trying to stop myself from saying something stupid.  
"David as in the leader of the bureau?"  
"Yes."  
"Why would David fake your death?"  
 _Because he's evil._  
"Because he needed me."  
"For what?"  
I groan. Erudite are worse than Candors. At least I'm pretty sure they're Erudites.  
"To test my genes." I say slowly, remembering what I had planned for the past hour. "It was a research project." It's not exactly a lie, but not the truth either. I try to hold in the pain I'm feeling from the serum. I feel a wave of relief wash over me as she moves onto the next question, the pain from the serum subsiding.  
"Was he the one who killed you too?"  
"Yes."  
"And why would he do that?'  
"Because I tried to stop the release of the memory serum in the city."  
"That's remarkable..." she breathes, like I'm suddenly very fascinating to her. "You saved the city."

I don't say anything.  
"One last thing. According to city law, I am obliged to ask you this as part of standard interrogation practice. So, Beatrice Prior, what is your deepest regret?"

My eyes widen and I struggle against the strength of the serum. I think of the serum David injected me with, flowing through my veins. I remember Caleb telling me it's for a simulation. I picture Tobias' body laying on the bed with David sitting next to him.  
 _"What I did? This is what you did"_ David told me. I picture myself running through the city, a gun steady in my hands as I aim and fire anywhere I can, unable to control myself. I picture my friends and innocent people dead all due to their genetic impurities. I shudder.

"Coming back to the city." I clench my teeth together.  
"Why's that?"  
"I...I can't.." I groan as the serum's effect intensifies.  
"Why do you regret that?" She asks again, her eyes narrowed down on me as she watches me squirm in the chair.  
"Because I'm dangerous." I breathe.  
I hear some people mutter as others gasp.  
"Silence please." Everyone quietness down again. I look at Tobias again, who looks confused.  
"Why is it that you're so dangerous."  
"Because..." I scan the crowd again and find Christina. She has her eyebrows drawn together.  
"Because David can use me. He can make me do whatever he wants." I blurt out. I want this to stop already.  
I breathe in heavily as the serum starts to feel like lead in my veins, although I'm not sure which one of the serums it is.

"How is that possible?"  
"I.."  
I feel a sharp stabbing pain in my neck and I bite back a scream. My hand files to my neck where I can feel a steady pulse, right where David inserted the tracker.  
"I don't know."  
I sit there confused. _I do know._  
"Answer the question Beatrice."  
I want to tell her it's to do with the tracker in my neck, but I don't even have time to process what I'm about to say before it flows out, naturally.

"We made a deal so I would do whatever he wanted in return for me coming back to the city."  
 _What? I never made such a deal._  
"So it was just a deal? I'm pretty sure it's not necessary for you to uphold it right? Considering David's current position."  
"Of course." I reply.

The interrogator looks confused, but not as confused as me.  
"Are you loyal to your city, Beatrice?"  
"Yes, I am."  
She looks convinced, probably because I'm under the influence of the truth serum. But I'm not.  
"Beatrice Prior, you're free to go. Your records will be changed and your new documents will be issued to you within a week."

I walk down the step of the podium and take a seat close to the edge of the room. My neck has stopped pulsing.  
 _'You'll feel a current when it's on'_ I remember Caleb say.  
I shudder.  
I wasn't able to resist the serum, even though I was aware of it the whole time. Yet when I was about to reveal that I had a tracker in my neck, I was suddenly able to resist it.

 _This isn't good._

I wait behind as Uriah finishes up his trial without any problems. Then the crowd is dismissed.  
A lot of people come to me and Uriah to congratulate us on saving the city, whilst others give us looks of pity. It makes me sick either way.

I try to push past people and make my way to Tobias, who seems to be doing the same thing. He looks stern - angry almost. He turns toward the exit and I follow him out into the corridor where he stands around an empty corner.

"What the hell was that?" He remarks, his arms crossed over his chest still like he's trying to put distance between us.

"I have no idea." I reply honestly.  
"Tris, what did you mean you made a deal. Don't you think you should've let me know before we left?"  
"I didn't _make_ a deal." I say, shaking my head firmly.

"Don't lie to me." He seethes. "You were under the truth serum. You said you made a deal..you can't tell me the truth now?"  
"I'm _telling_ you the truth now! Why would you think I would lie to you?" I exclaim.  
"Because you can't answer my simple question yet you could do it in a room full of _hundreds_ of people."  
"If I _knew_ the answer to your question I would've told you." I say bitterly.

He runs his hands through his hair frustratedly.  
"Why is this so hard to believe? It's like you don't even _trust_ me!" I say, raising my voice.  
He looks at me with a look on his face tells me exactly what I needed to know.

I turn around and start to walk away but he grabs my arm, pulling me back towards him.  
"Let _go_ of me." I say coldly, not looking at him.  
"Tris, wait."

I turn around.  
"I'm just confused...it's like that person on the podium wasn't you."  
I want to explain to him my theory on David and explain to him everything that happened and what I was thinking and feeling, but not at this rate. I need to make sure he trusts me fully first.  
"So that gives you reason to doubt my loyalty to you?" I snap.  
"No, but.."  
"I thought you knew me well enough by now."  
"Well if you hadn't been gone for so long maybe I _would've_." He says, and then looks like he regrets it straight after.  
His words hit me like a ton of bricks. _Does he think this is my fault?_  
Of course he does.

It's the truth after all.

I yank my arm away from his grasp.  
"I thought I knew you too." I say, my voice quivering ever so slightly, before turning around again and walking away from him.

He doesn't stop me this time, although I wish he would.  
I feel tears sting my eyes and I blink repeatedly to get rid of them. I cross my arms over my chest and walk over to where Christina and Cara stand, talking to Uriah and Zeke.

"Hey!" Christina waves to me, but then sees the look on my face. "Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah." I say, giving her a small smile. She looks behind me to where Tobias stands and gives me a knowing look.  
"Hey, you did great. Plus, you're free to go now!"  
"Yeah, I guess I am." I smile.

Cara and Shauna come over to greet me with warm smiles and words of confidence, but I can't really pay attention to them when my mind is drifting off every two seconds.  
Tobias joins the group a few moments later, going over to where Zeke is to talk to him about something. I know it's a way of him trying to avoid me.  
Maybe it's better this way.

Christina loops her arm into mine and guides me towards the exit. The others follow behind us, still caught up in other discussions.  
"I think we need another girls night." She starts.  
"Since when do we do girls night?" I laugh.  
"Umm, everytime we see a girl who has an aching heart?"  
I roll my eyes.  
"Come on. It'll be fun!"  
I shake my head and laugh at her energy.

But I can't stop thinking about the interrogation and, more importantly, David's plans.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I tried to make it as interesting as I could!**

 **I've almost finished writing the next chapter so after editing I will upload that too (hopefully within the next day or two).**

 **Don't forget to leave me a comment on what you thought - they are always greatly appreciated!**

 **Until next time!**

 **D.D xox**


	24. Chapter 20 - descendant

**Here's another chapter...finally.**

 **I had an original plan for this chapter and actually wrote the whole chapter out and ready to upload it two days ago and then I realised that I wouldn't be so harsh because the chapter I had originally planned was very...unexpected let's say. So, I decided to leave that plot for a later part in the story otherwise I wouldn't be able to switch the events around anymore. I then had to write this chapter out again but with another storyline, which took me ageeeees to figure out and think about and then the editing part came up and so here we are...two days later...with a completely different chapter than I had planned. BUT at least it's here!**

 **I wanted to edit this chapter to make sure that it was in tip top shape because well...you'll see.**

 **I don't want to spoil it so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **D.D xox**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Tobias' POV**

The train ride back home is mostly silent, except for Christina's constant chattering and a few people mumbling to each other here and there. I watch as she tells Tris everything, from how she broke her leg when we first arrived to how she and Ashton got together. Sometime during their conversation, Tris must feel me staring because she looks up at me, our eyes interlocking, before she looks back at Christina without another glance in my direction. Her face remains expressionless throughout the journey, giving me no indication of what she is feeling.

I sigh heavily and return my gaze to the scenery in front of me. I never thought having Tris back would make things so complicated, and it's not because of her - it's because of me.  
I've grown so used to being alone that I don't let anyone in anymore. I had to rebuild all the walls she tore down to avoid being taken for granted and hurt again. Ever since she went into the weapons lab I felt like I couldn't trust anyone, because the only person I could ever truly trust was gone. I guess that was a bad mistake today.

"Four." Zeke tugs on the sleeve of my jacket. "Come on, we're getting off."

As soon as we reach the thirty-eight floor of the building, everyone says goodbye and heads to their own apartments. Zeke, Shauna, Hana and Uriah in one, Christina and Cara - who decided to come back with us for a few hours - in another.

Christina whispers something to Tris and she shakes her head. I can slightly make out something about Tris coming back to Christina's apartment. She must not feel comfortable spending the night here with me, and I'm not surprised after how I acted.

"I'll be right back." She says.  
Christina nods and closes the door, leaving me and Tris alone in the hallway.  
I fumble in my pocket for the card and swipe it across, opening the door.

She waits silently for me to go in first and I hesitate, wanting her to go in first, before realising she's not going to. Instead, I wait inside by the door for her to enter before I close it behind us.  
"Tris I.." I start, but she cuts me off quickly.  
"I'm staying at Christina's. Don't worry. I won't bother you." She says calmly.  
She heads off to the bedroom where most of her belongings are.  
I follow her, not wanting to let this conversation slip by again. It's already been delayed long enough and I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep tonight with it still hanging around in the air, unresolved.

"Can we talk just about this?" I ask her.  
She doesn't say anything.  
"Tris.."  
"Four stop."  
I feel a heavy weight fall onto my chest.  
 _Four_.

I watch silently as she packs a bag with clothes and other necessities, and I feel like I'm losing her all over again.  
I kick the door shut behind me and she jumps, exactly as I was hoping. Her arms are crossed over her chest and she looks me dead in the eye.  
"How long is this gonna go on for?" I ask her, my voice slightly raised.  
She doesn't reply.  
"Tris, I wish you would just talk to me.."  
"I wish you would let me explain myself before jumping to conclusions." She replies, her voice firm.  
"How can I not jump to conclusions when you say something completely unexpected in the interrogation room and can't talk to me about it after."  
"Well, maybe if you would let me explain and stop scolding me like I'm a _five_ year old, I would get the _chance_ to." She says hotly.  
I close my eyes and lean against the door.

She's right, as always.

"When is this gonna stop?" She says quietly. "We keep arguing and hurting each other..I don't even know who you are anymore."  
She bites down on her bottom lip like she always does when she's upset. Her words hit me the hardest, and I feel like my blood has turned into lead - weighing me down until I feel like I can't stand up anymore.  
I have nothing more to say. _I_ don't even know who I am anymore.

I watch her zip up her bag and stand up, ready to head out again. She looks like her mind is set. There's no arguing with her this time.  
"I have to go. Christina is waiting for me." She says, her eyes not meeting mine.

I watch as she unlocks the front door and closes it behind her, leaving me in an empty apartment.  
Again.

.

I go to sleep later that night in an empty bed. Tris' side is still neat, the corners of her sheets tucked underneath the bed. After all these years, her Abnegation is still showing.  
I look out of the window from the bed, the city lights gleaming as always. I only wish there wasn't so much going on right now, so that I could finally settle down with Tris and stop fighting wars everywhere we go. But I guess that's a dream too good to be true.

I turn off the bedside lamp and lay my head on the pillow, hoping that sleep will eventually consume me. But as usual, I'm let down, and I end up staring at the walls for hours straight. My mind is running haywire and there's no way in hell I'll be sleeping tonight.

I slip on a pair of shoes and head towards the balcony - the only place that offers me serenity. The cool night breeze brushes my face and sends chills down my spine. I don't mind it.  
I see the ferris wheel down by navy pier and I think of when I scaled it together with Tris.

I wish things were that easy between us again. Back when the only thing we had to worry about was winning a game of capture the flag.

I see a flicker of movement to my right and I look towards Christina's balcony. Tris stands there, barefoot and in a night dress, looking plainly into the distance. Her eyes reflect the light of the stars and her hair blows softly behind her. She edges closer to the glass division in front of her, gripping the edge until her knuckles go a lighter shade.  
I don't move, not wanting her to spot me. But I realise it's gonna be easy since she's still staring at something in front of her. I look in the direction of her stare, but there is just a building in front of us - nothing interesting going on.

I feel my heart racing as soon as I see her gaze fall on the ground thirty eight floors below us. She raises one foot and places it on Christina's chair, which is right next to the glass barrier of the balcony - the only thing holding her back from falling.

 _What is she doing?_

"Tris!" I call, but she doesn't reply.  
I try again, louder, but there's no answer. She would've definitely heard that, so either she's ignoring me or something is very wrong. She stares blankly ahead, just like she's been doing for the past few minutes.

I picture Marlene standing on the roof, staring at the air. It's the same expression Tris has now. I remember her trying to explain herself in the Erudite interrogation room, but then she started saying all of these strange things. I remember watching her hand fly to her neck soon after.  
I think of when dauntless went to war with the abnegation, soon after they were injected with a "tracker" - similar to what Tris was injected with.  
My eyes go wide.

She's in a simulation.  
And she's gonna jump.

I run back inside, headed straight for Christina's apartment. I knock loudly on the door, my fist hammering on the thick wood.  
"Christina!" I yell, but there's no answer.  
I call her name out again, but there is still no answer. I hope that nothing happened to her with Tris in the apartment.  
I knock again, but it's useless.

I can't afford to waste time like this.

I run back inside my apartment, leaving the door wide open in the rush I'm in.  
I make it back to the balcony in a few seconds, just in time to see Tris place her first foot down on the edge of the glass. The glass is only thin and she won't be able to hold her balance on it. One more foot and she's as good as dead.

 _Think, think, think._

My mind doesn't have time to process what I'm doing before I'm already climbing over my balcony, my body pressed tightly against the brick wall of the building. Christina's balcony is only a few metres away, and there are two window sills between us.  
I carefully stretch out and step onto the first window ledge, letting go of the safety of the glass wall behind me. I look to where Tris is, who still has only one foot on the glass. She seems like she's trying to fight it, her foot shaking on and off the glass. If she can hold it a bit longer I could get to her in time and stop a disaster.

I catch a glimpse of the city below me, the road looking like a thick rope weaving through buildings. I forgot how high I was.  
I try to focus on my breathing but I can't stop my legs from shaking.  
I close my eyes momentarily, trying to calm down.

 _Control yourself Tobias._

The next window sill is a meter away. I could make it if I jumped, but the sill is only a few inches long. This could either end in relief or very badly.

I look up and see Tris with her hands gripping the edge of the glass, trying to balance as she lifts up her other foot, her face still expressionless. I need to get to her now.  
I decide to take a leap of faith and I jump onto the second ledge, but someone calls my name from behind me and I'm caught off guard, my shoes slipping off the ledge.

"Four!" I grab onto the ledge, my hands gripping onto the cool metal as the rest of my body hangs below me.  
"What the hell are you doing!" I hear Zeke shout.  
I try to lift myself up, but the height is dizzying and by hands are starting to sweat from fear. If I don't act quickly, I will fall.

I will.

I look over to where Zeke was standing but he's gone now, but not soon after there is a loud bang for somewhere inside Christina's apartment. My hands start to slide off the ledge, millimetre by millimetre until I'm hanging on by my fingertips. My knuckles are white and shaking from the weight of my body being held up. I'm starting to get desperate now. Tris still stands on the balcony, but her other foot is now on the edge of the glass. If she loses her balance, she will die.  
"Tris, please stop! I know you can hear me!"  
She doesn't say anything, probably still caught up the simulation.  
"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." I say, hoping she forgives me.

I watch as Zeke runs onto the balcony where Tris is. He run and grabs her before Tris has time to react, pulling her back down to safety. I watch as her eyes return to normal, the simulation finally over.  
"Four!" Zeke calls out again. Tris looks confused and looks over in my direction. "I'm coming Four!" Zeke runs back inside as Tris sits there with her eyes wide and her mouth open.  
"Tobias!" She screams, but I hear them muffled. I can hear my heartbeat drumming in my ears as my fingers continue to slip off the edge off the building.  
Zeke opens the window right above me, but only the top half can open. He reaches down to try and grab me, but he's not tall enough and his fingers barely skim my hands.  
"Four grab on!"

I make one last attempt to pull myself up, but as I do my hands slip on the ledge and I get ready to fall.

I feel a strong hand wrap around mine, then a tugging force as Zeke tries to pull me up. I grab onto him with my other hand, my shoes scraping against the wall as I try and scramble up towards him.  
"Four I can't!" Zeke says desperately. "You're slipping!" I see his eyes go wild. My head feels like it's submerged in water. I can't think.  
I feel his grip on my hand start to falter as the sweat builds up and I look at him.  
"Thank you." Is all I manage to say.

I know Tris is safe now thanks to him and I know that, to me, her life is worth more than mine.

Zeke's grip on my hand slips and he yells my name loudly. I feel the wind wrap it's cold hands around me, dragging me towards the ground at an alarming rate as I plunge down thirty eight floors.

I hear Tris scream my name from above, and the last thing I see before darkness takes over is her desperate blue eyes and her tear-streaked face.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Writing this chapter was really hard because I wanted to make sure I get all of those emotions out there. Let me know if I was successful! I'll be back with a new chapter as soon as I can! Don't forget to leave me a review - good or bad - they are all appreciated greatly;P**

 **Until next time!**

 **D.D xox**


	25. Chapter 21 - I promise

**Hopefully a whirlwind of emotions here...I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry for this late update but I want to make sure that these chapters are in tip top condition so that you guys can get the most feelings out of them, so they take longer to write and are very difficult to edit..i hope you guys understand! Also I am sorry for making the characters seem weak, especially Tris who seems to always be crying but I just want to emphasise on the fact that Tobias and Tris have been through a lot and especially after her death you would definitely expect her to be emotionally unstable, so I just wanted to point that out. I read a really nice comment that actually pointed out the fact that Tobias should've been able to climb back up and I did actually think hard about it before I wrote the chapter but decided that after their argument things would be rough between them so just to explain I wanted to show a different version of Tobias - one who would rather risk his life knowing that Tris will stay alive. Also, the plot I guess. But anyways you will be happy to know that something did break his fall so don't worry he's not going anywhere. And for the sake of the chapter please just play along with the positioning of the building - it will make sense once you read the chapter. I know it was a little dodgy now that I think of it but it is better than killing off Tobias.**

 **Anyways, Enjoy the chapter!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Tris' POV**

I sit alone in Tobias' living room, clutching a cup of coffee with trembling hands. I don't normally drink coffee, but seeing the state I was in Zeke forced me to. I stare hard and long at the brown liquid, which is spinning around in a mesmerising way.  
"You okay?" Zeke asks for the twentieth time, coming back into the living room. He takes a seat next to me and clasps his hands together in front of him.

I stay silent, worried that if I tell him how I really feel, I'm going to have a mental breakdown.  
"Tris, you know it wasn't your fault.."  
I bite down on my bottom lip and tighten my grip on the coffee mug. I blink quickly to stop myself from crying again.

I picture Tobias falling again, his hands failing at his sides as he looks at me for the last time. I picture his body hitting the water below him with huge force, before the river consumes him, dragging him down into its depths.

"They'll find him. I know they will." He says, patting my knee in an encouraging way. I give him a small nod, praying that he's right - but it's already been an hour and still no news.

I think of the simulation I was in. It felt like I had lost all control of my body at once. There was no way to fight it - just like in the interrogation room. I frown hard. If David really is controlling me, he wouldn't have made me go through that simulation without a purpose.

David knows me and Tobias can fight off anything together - we're both stronger than him. We were able to stop his plan back at the bureau and he knows that we can stop him now too.

His goal wasn't to kill me. No, that would be too easy.  
His goal was to kill Tobias.

I dig the palms of my hands into my eyes, trying to push back the tears and ease off the frustration I am feeling. My mind feels foggy and unstable, probably from all the adrenaline plus the lack of sleep. I lift my head when I hear a quick patter of feet coming my way.  
"Tris, they found him!" Christina shouts, grabbing me by the sleeve without another glance. I drop the coffee mug on the floor, the now-cold liquid staining the silver grey carpet. That doesn't matter right now.

Christina drags me outside and I run as fast as my feet possibly can towards the elevator bank.

"They found him Tris, they found him. He was washed up on the river bank, barely breathing. But Tris he was just..." she shakes her head and I shudder, feeling it go all the way down my spine. I don't say a word, scared that I will burst into tears again. My knees feel weak and my hands are shaking as we reach the bottom floor. I run out of the building, leaving Christina to catch up behind me, the cold air hitting my face and making it difficult to breathe. Although I'm not sure if it is from the wind or the fact that I can see the medics up ahead, right by the river. There is an ambulance and a few police cars blocking the view and I struggle to get past them without anyone stopping me.

"Excuse me you can't be here right now." an officer says, grabbing me by the arm and turning me around to face him. I'm about to punch him in the nose but I realise who it is.

"Beatrice." Rogers says. He sighs and looks around to see if any of the other officers are looking, but they aren't.

"I'm gonna lose my job one day because of you. Go." he says quietly, pointing towards where Tobias is. I want to say thank you but my mind is only set on one thing right now: I need to make sure Tobias is okay.

I cross the tape and walk as quickly as I can to where the medics are.  
My hand flies to my mouth to stop a groan from escaping. Tobias is layed out on a blanket, his face as pale as a sheet and his lips a deep shade of blue. His fingers are cut and bruised and his clothes are stuck to his skin, which is as pale as his face.

I feel my eyes welling up with tears as I fall down onto my knees next to him. The medics try to pull me away but Christina, who must've followed me, holds out her gun and tells them otherwise. They avoid me, but resume their work on him immediately. I grab one of his hands and almost scream when I feel how cold they are. His hands are trembling and his eyes are still, the blue looking almost black in the dark night. It reminds me of Will during the simulations, his eyes unmoving while he lay there between the buildings. I shudder.

I squeeze his hand, trying to send some life back into him. His eyes move ever so slightly, and his gaze meets mine halfway.  
"Tobias.." I whisper, relief flooding back into my body. I take one of his hands and place a soft kiss on it, pressing it against my cheek. His lips move ever so slightly but I can't make out what he's trying to say. I see his eyes close again and I freeze.  
"Tobias?" He doesn't answer. His hand goes limp in mine and I start to panic.

"Tobias please wake up." I whisper, my hand moving to his face. I stroke his cheek gently but he doesn't move.  
My eyes scramble around, trying to search for any sign of life. I shake his hand, desperately trying to wake him up, but he remains still, unmoving. My face twists in pain as I beg him to wake up.

The medics come quickly and wrap him up in special blankets, before pulling me away from his so they can lay him on a gurney. They wheel him away so quickly I don't have any time to react.  
Christina comes and holds my shaking body as I continue to sob into my hand, staring at the empty place where Tobias lay a few seconds ago. She doesn't say anything, just sits down next to me and places an arm over my shoulders.  
"He'll be okay." She says quietly, but I'm almost sure neither of us truly believe that.

-.-.-

It's morning by the time the nurse comes out of Tobias' hospital room to give us an overview of the current situation. I shift uncomfortably in the plastic chair as I prepare myself for the worst. I feel my nails digging into the cushion of the seat.  
"He's...not looking good." She starts, and I feel like I've just swallowed a golf ball.  
"He had a huge hypothermic shock from the water and the impact of the fall means some of his bones have broken."  
 _I can't breathe._  
"We did, however, manage to find a heartbeat and he is alive." She looks uneasy, like she still had more bad news coming. As usual, I'm right.  
"But, his heart rate is much slower than normal and we're not so sure if he's going to pull through..he's in a very fragile state."  
She gives me an apologetic look before returning to the same room.

I sit there, staring at the blank wall in front of me, as I let her words finally sink in.

 _Fragile state_

I want to scream, or cry, or do both at the same time, but I just sit perfectly still.  
I wonder if this is how Tobias felt when he saw me lying on the cold table. I wonder if his heart felt like it was going to shatter anytime soon. I wonder if he was able to feel anything: because I can't. My emotions are dulled and mixed together, unable to help me portray a clear feeling.

 _Loneliness_.

 _Emptiness_.

David has managed to kill me in the past, and today he has managed to do the same to Tobias. Because of his genetic damage. Because he is stronger than David will ever be. Because he was an obstacle that needed to be removed from his path.

 _Anger_.

I walk towards the bathroom to wash my face, and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror.  
My eyes are bloodshot and my hair is limp, sticking to my face in some places. My eyes are a dull colour and there are dark bags under my eyes. My lips are chapped and my face looks drained.  
I look exhausted.

I look down at the reflection of my arm and I want to scream with anger at the fact that David was able to put this thing in me without me being aware, or the fact that my purity isn't strong enough to help me resist this thing. I see the thin blue lines starting to spread further and further, wrapping themselves around my arm.  
I run a hand through my hair pull on the roots in frustration, letting out a low groan.  
 _Why does this always happen to me?_

I leave the bathroom without another glance and head back to my plastic chair, right outside Tobias' room.  
I see the worried looks on Christina and Zeke's faces as they see me approaching and I mentally prepare myself for the worst.  
"What happened?" I say, almost afraid to ask.  
They both look at each other before turning back to me.  
"Four...his state was bad Tris.." Zeke starts

I feel my heart rate start to quicken.

"What happened?" I repeat, my voice breaking.  
"He slipped into a coma...they're not sure if he's going to pull through. I'm sorry Tris." Christina finishes.

I feel my whole world crumble around me and I lose control of everything I'm doing. I can't breathe. Or move. Or speak.

 _Pull through_.

I feel my breathing getting quicker as the corridor starts to spin. I can't think.

He's in a coma.  
He might never come back to me.

"Tris!" I hear a muffled voice, but I can't get my vision to focus. It's like I'm in my own world.

I don't see the blank wall in front of me anymore. Instead, when I look around, I notice I'm standing in Tobias' living room. There is a shout from outside and I run onto the balcony. Tobias is hanging onto the glass by his fingertips, his knuckles white from the force.  
"Tobias!" I run towards him and grab onto his arms, holding him back from falling. I hear another scream and I look to my right and almost scream.  
"Tris!" I hear my mother call my name. She too is holding onto the glass barrier by her fingertips, dangling from Christina's apartment. I picture my mom back in abnegation clothes, cutting my hair ever so gently. She used to give me warm embraces when nobody was looking. She was always a role model to me. I picture her laying dead on the floor during the simulations, blood staining her grey attire.

I've missed her so much.

I scream as my mother loses the grip on the glass with one of her hands, her whole body depending on the other to hold her up. I look to Tobias with a panicked look on my face. He glances up at me, the mesmerising blue telling me something a thousand words could not.  
"Go and save her. I'll be fine." He says.  
"I don't want to lose you." I whisper. My mother's screams are getting more desperate and her fingers start to weaken. My breathing starts to quicken.  
I can't save them both.  
I look from Tobias to my mother, two selfless individuals who would rather risk their own lives to save yours.

"Tris go!" He shouts, but there is a fearful look on his face.  
I tighten my grip on his arms and take a glance back at my mother.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." I say so she can hear it. I watch in agony as her hand loosens and her body is sent tumbling down into the river below us.

I use all the strength I have to pull Tobias back up over to safety. He collapses on the floor and I kneel next to him, an uneasy feeling in my gut.

"Why didn't you save her?" He asks. I stare at him hard and long.  
"I couldn't let you go." I say quietly.  
"You could have had her back.."  
"But what use would that have been if I didn't have you?"

He cups my face with his hands and leans in to kiss me. His lips are so soft and move perfectly in sync with my own. It feels like he's kissing all of the pain away, filling me with a great sense of security. I place my hands over his and look him in the eyes.  
"Don't ever leave me." I say.  
"I won't." he says, pulling me into his embrace. I could sit there for an eternity, gazing at the stars with him by my side. I wish things would always be this peaceful.

After a few moments I feel him shake my shoulder.  
"What?" I ask, but when I turn around he's gone. The night sky above me starts to illumine and I squint, trying to focus on the image in front of me.

"Tris!" I hear Christina say, her face coming into focus. The walls are white again and Tobias is gone. Reality hits me like a ton of bricks and my moment of bliss is over.

"What the hell happened?" I groan, trying to sit up. My head hurts and I put a hand to it to make sure I didn't cut it, which I didn't.  
"You fell.." Christina says. She looks like she wants to say more but bites her tongue instead.  
I look down at the plastic chair I'm sitting in and remember the conversation we were having moments before I blacked out.

I put my head on my knees and close my eyes. I think of Tobias in the room next to me, battling for his life.

This is all my fault.  
I should've never come back to the city.

"Stop it." She says, and at first I think she heard me say that.  
"Stop what?" I ask her curiously.  
"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. It wasn't your fault and you know it."  
"But if I had just tried harder to resist it.."  
"You couldn't!" She says loudly, her arms in the air. "When are you going to stop thinking that everything bad that happens is because of you?"  
"But it is.."  
"No it isn't. This is David's doing, and you know it." She sighs.

To pass time during the search for Tobias, I filled Christina in on everything- from the tracker to the simulation. I didn't really have a choice since I had to explain what had happened to me on the balcony anyways.  
"Tris, stop blaming yourself for other people's actions."

She wants to say more but Zeke returns to where we are sitting.  
"The nurse said we can go and see him." He says, relief in his voice.  
I nod, and wait for them to go in first but they stand there staring at me.  
"Are you gonna go in or not? I'm sure you need some time alone with him." Christina says. I nod and thank her before going in, an uneasy feeling in my chest.

Tobias is sitting in a hospital gown, the white sheets tucked up to his waist. His left arm is in a cast from his wrist to his elbow, and there is a bandage on his shoulder too. His other arm is bruised and faint cuts are scattered here and there.  
His eyes are closed and he looks peaceful, but his mind must be in a battle right now. His skin is no longer pale, and his lips have returned to their normal colour.

He looks so strong.

I take a seat next to him and reach out for his hand, careful not to move it too much. My fingers draw circles on the palm of his hand, something my mother used to do when I was little. I feel guilty for the choice I made, but I know it was the right one. His hands are calloused but firm. _Strong_. His small, brown locks are curled up on his head.

"Tobias, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can I just want you to know that I miss you." I say quietly, biting on my bottom lip. "I'm so sorry for what I had to put you through." I focus on the circles I'm drawing on his palm.  
"I should have given you a chance to talk to me instead of leaving you alone in that apartment." I feel tears sting my eyes as I watch his still, unmoving face.

"I should have never come back." I whisper, placing a kiss on his hand. "I should have left you to mend. You would've been better off without me.." I cry silently.  
"Please don't leave me." I squeeze his hand tightly before standing up. I caress his face gently before leaning in and leaving a soft kiss on his lips, but it doesn't feel the same as the one on the balcony. My tears drip onto his face and I wipe them off carefully, scared of hurting him again.  
I wipe away my own tears and place his hand back at his side before heading out of the room. I take a glance back at him just before I'm about to open the door, my hand on the handle.

"I'll remember your promise." I say with a small, sad smile on my face.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **That was it for this chapter! I had a VERY hard time editing this chapter especially since my laptop froze and I lost an hour and a half worth of edits, which was great. I hope you guys enjoyed it VERY much and I hope that everyone reading this leaves me a comment! Tell me what you think is gonna happen and the BEST comments gets a SHOUTOUT next chapter!**

 **Love you guys!  
D.D xox**


	26. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **I just want to say sorry for not uploading this chapter earlier. I have hit a very rough time with this story in the sense that it took me three weeks to write one chapter because I had NO CLUE where this story was going. I decided it was time to take a break and re-evaluate the whole story and do some proper planning. I originally wrote this chapter the day after I last uploaded and got about half way before I realised nothing made sense because what I originally had in mind would not fit in with the rest of the story. So, I was stuck half way through a new chapter for a few weeks just thinking of how the best way to write this would be because otherwise the plot wouldn't have made sense. Plus, there are some huge future plot hints in this next chapter so keep an eye out - his chapter will link up everything!**

 **I also have a huge plot twist coming your way and I want to make sure that all of the chapters make sense and also to build up perfectly to the final moment where the story will finally end. So, I do apologize for taking so long and I know I did say that I will be quicker with the updates but quality over quantity anyday!**

 **This new chapter will bring you a HUGE surprise to make up for this (hint: butterknives) so I do apologize for the long wait. The new chapter will be uploaded in a few minutes and I do want to thank everyone for being so patient with me!**

 **I love you guys x**

 **D.D xox**


	27. Chapter 22 - Stiff

**Thank you again to everyone for being so patient! Enjoy the chapter (plus the little surprise!)**

 **D.D xox**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Tris' POV**

I leave Tobias' room for the tenth time in the past hour. Not that I really want to, but Christina made me, seeing the state I was in.  
I stand by the coffee machine downstairs in the lobby, waiting impatiently as the brown liquid falls into the flimsy paper cup. The machine whirrs and then the liquid stops pouring out. When I look into the cup, it's not even half full.  
" _Seriously_." I mutter to myself and give the machine a discrete kick. It doesn't do anything so I roll my eyes and take the small amount I could get.

I haven't slept properly in a week. Usually it's a nap on the plastic chair next to his bed or outside in the hallway when he has visitors. I even caught a glimpse of Evelyn once, but she never saw me. Maybe that was for the best. I talk to him often, but he doesn't respond like I wish he would. The doctors said there are no signs of him getting better, neither worse. It's like he's stuck between a dream and reality.

I jab at the button on the elevator but after two minutes there is still no sign of it anywhere and I'm starting to get impatient. Had I looked a little to my right, I would've seen the bright red ' _out of service_ ' sign.

 _When did the elevator have time to break?_

 _It was working fine a few minutes ago_

Hesitantly, I walk up the dimly lit stairs, an eerie silence following me like a thick cloud looming over my head. My shoes slap against the white tiles on the floor and I concentrate on the flapping shoelaces of my sneakers. I must be deep in thought because I barely register the lights going off. Without a second thought, I drop the coffee cup and press myself against the wall as tightly as I can. My heart is racing: someone's footsteps are approaching me, fast.

They get closer and closer to where I'm standing and I stick out my foot just as they reach me, making them trip. They hit the stairs with a smack and I feel the hairs on my arms stand upright.  
"Ow.." they cry, but I'm already on top, the small pocket knife I always carry around with me pressed tightly against their throat as I grip onto their hair tightly.

"Who the hell are you?" I say confidently, but I can't stop the nervous quiver of my hands. I haven't been followed in a long time and this can only mean bad news.  
"Jeez, stiff, can you move your _dumb_ knife away? I can't breathe!"  
I jump off him, my heart still pulsing in my ears.  
"Peter?" I say unbelievably.  
" _Duh_. I thought you were supposed to be _smart_." I can almost see him roll his eyes in the dark.

Through all the chaos and trouble, I had almost forgotten about him. Christina told me he had taken the memory serum and moved away to another city for a 'fresh start'. But his presence here suggests neither fact is true.

"Why are you following me?" I snap. He doesn't reply, still fumbling around on the floor like he's looking for any broken bones.  
"I asked you a _question_."  
"You literally just _floored_ me and threatened to kill me. You wanna give me a sec?" He replies, sarcasm obvious in his voice.  
"Listen I have places to be. Stop wasting my time."  
"What by your dead boyfriend's side?" He sneers. I push on his head so the side of his face collides with the stair in front of him. He winces loudly, and I'm surprised he doesn't try to get me off him.

"He isn't _dead_. How do you know about Four?"  
No reply again.

I start I get impatient and contemplate knocking him out right here. He's the last person on this planet I wanted to see right now.  
But the fact that he already knows so much worries me and he's not gonna let this information go until he gets what he wants.

"Are you spying on me?"  
"Why would I spy on a stiff..."  
"Who sent you?" I cut him off quickly.  
He doesn't talk and I tug upwards on his hair, pulling as hard as I can.  
"Okay, okay, stop.." he commands. "That's actually why I came to get you." I get off him, letting him turn around to face me. The side of his cheek looks slightly darker - like a bruise is starting to form. But I can't really tell in the dark. His large brown eyes meet mine as he props himself up on his elbows, resting them on the step behind him.

"They want to meet you."  
"Who wants to meet me," I say, raising my brow. "David?"  
"What? No!"  
"Then who?" I ask again, hoping my tone sounds dangerous enough to get him to talk. It doesn't work.

He stands up stiffly and brushes off his jeans as I eye him carefully. He's still bigger than me- his faint, dark outline towering over me.  
"Just shut up and follow me."

I don't have time to reply because he's already started down the stairs again. The person he's talking about must not be in this building, considering I'm nearly on the bottom floor where the lobby is - too obvious of a place.

I'm torn between following him and going back to Tobias. If I go after Peter and leave Tobias, he could wake up and think I left him. It feels like I'm betraying him all over again.  
But someone knows information on us that only we should know, and I really need to find out before things start to get out of hand. Besides, it's unlikely that Tobias will wake up anytime today, so a few hours away from him won't hurt.

 _Will it?_

"You coming stiff?" He shouts, his voice echoing through the empty stairwell.  
I bite my lip nervously as I start to make my way down the stairs again, guilt clutching at my stomach like a huge elastic band. I struggle to breathe properly.

The early September breeze wraps its cool fingers around my bare skin, making me shiver slightly. Tonight is one of those cold night, rather than a humid one. Still, the heat from inside the hospital plus the cold air makes the sweat on my forehead go cold. I forgot my jacket in Tobias' room and I'm sure Peter won't let me go back and get it. I glance back at the building behind me, the glow of the lights contrasting against the dark sky. It must be somewhere around eleven pm.

"So, what happened to you?" I start, trying to break the awkward silence surrounding us. The wind picks up, whistling wildly as it whizzes between the tall towers, and I grip onto my bare arms tightly.  
"None of our business." He retorts.  
"Really? Last time I heard you had taken the memory serum."  
He stops, and for a second I think he's going to turn around a try to punch me, but he doesn't.  
"I did." He mutters quietly. I knit my brows together, confusion riddling me, and I contemplate pressing the subject further.

The streets are starting to get narrower as we near a part of the city I haven't been in before. Street lamps seem to be spacing themselves out further and further, leaving a patch of black between them.  
"You still look like the same ass to me."  
"Shut up. I was woken up." He says with a slight sadness in his voice.  
"You can _reverse_ the serum?" I ask curiously. I start to wonder how many serums it's possible to reverse.  
"Weren't you just listening to what I was saying?"  
I don't respond to him. "Who woke you up?"

He doesn't reply, and let's my question hang in the air for a long time.

"It was David, wasn't it?" I ask, but it's more like a closed question. He remains silent, confirming my theory.  
"Why would David wake you.."  
"Shut up stiff." He intervenes, pronouncing every word slowly and carefully as if it will help him get his message across better. "Your voice is giving me a migraine."

I draw my lips into a thin line. If David woke him up, it must mean he needed him for something important - most likely help him with something. Suddenly, walking around with Peter to an unknown place doesn't seem like such a good idea anymore: he could be leading me straight into a trap.

Peter takes a left and enters a small, vintage building, crouching underneath the crumbled cove. It seems this part of the city hasn't exactly been restored yet. The room inside is large but empty. There is only one table in the centre with a chipped, ceramic flower vase that holds a bunch of blackened flowers - only recognisable by their long stems and scrunched up leaves. It seems as though nobody's been here in a long time.

We climb a few flights of stairs, but after three flights the building's height restricts us from going any higher.  
We enter a room - similar to the one below, just that this one is more furnished. There are sofas and a few armchairs, as well as a large coffee table in the centre littered with what looks like weapons and all sorts of coloured vials.

"You brought me to a crazy scientist's house. How original." I smirk.

I spot another person standing next to the window, facing away from us so I can't see their faces. I feel my hands starting to sweat slightly from my nerves.

"If I ever have to go after her again, I'm gonna quit." Peter tells them and I roll my eyes at him.  
"It's okay, you won't have to." A female voice says, which I quickly recognise as Nita's.  
"Oh really? And what makes you so sure?" I remark.  
"You won't be saying that after what I have to tell you." She replies. "Sit."

I take a seat cautiously in one of the armchairs, not wanting to take a chance that either of them are going to sit next to me.

"Amaze me." I state in a sarcastic tone.  
She sits down opposite me and Peter on the right sofa. The moonlight is the only thing that helps me see them both.  
"I know about your tracker situation." She starts.  
"Well, surprise surprise, you were wrong about it. It's a sim-"  
"Simulation serum." She finishes off for me. "Yes, I know that now."  
"If this is all you asked me to come here for - so you can talk about this serum, then I'm gonna go now. Nice talking to you." I get ready to stand up but then Nita ruffles around on the table and throws me a vial of liquid of a colour I can't quite determine. When I raise it to catch the light, I notice it is deep red in colour - like blood.  
"What's this?" I ask her, still inspecting the strange looking vial.  
"A simulation serum reversal." She states simply.

I gape at her, feeling like a child at Christmas. If I take this David will have no way to control me. I think of Tobias in the hospital and I shudder.  
I won't have to worry about hurting anyone subconsciously anymore.

But I place it down on the table. This feels too easy; too distant from reality.  
"I don't believe you." I cross my arms over my chest.  
"And what gives you reason not to?"

I almost burst out laughing.  
"Don't even get me started." I grin.  
"Have you asked Peter why he's here?" She continues.  
"Yes many times, but the responses were always _'shut up stiff'_." I say in the best Peter voice I can manage.  
" _Haha_." He laughs sarcastically and cuts his eyes at me.  
"He took this from the weapons lab." She says, pointing towards the vial. "Locked in one of David's vaults."

I stare at Peter, who is frowning down at the carpet under his bulky shoes. He looks like he's lost in thought. I sense a strange emotion in him.  
"Why would you do something like that?" I raise my brow at him.

He stares nervously at Nita before he speaks.

"Because I didn't know what I was doing clearly.." He mocks me, but I cut him off quickly.  
"Oh be serious. Why did you do it?"  
"Listen we don't have time for this." Nita interrupts. A sudden uneasiness fills me. Something is off.

I cross my arms over my chest, shifting my gaze away from Peter, who is back to staring at the rug on the floor like it just came to life.

"David caught him. He knew about him taking the memory serum and he thought it was a fit punishment."  
"Wait, so you were at the bureau this whole time?" I interrupt, shifting my weight forward in the chair as if it will help me hear his answer better.  
"Pretty much."  
"And you never once saw me?"  
"Nope."  
"I find that hard to believe." I look from Peter to Nita, then to Peter again. "Besides, why would David leave such a high value object lying around?"

It's almost as if David _wanted_ them to take it. Plus, if David caught Peter stealing the serum, surely there must've been a greater punishment. After all, David had been working on this serum for years to perfect it.  
"I don't believe either of you. You can keep your serum. I'll find another way." I say, heading towards the door.  
"He's gonna activate it again tomorrow tonight." she quickly adds, grabbing my attention instantaneously.  
Suddenly I don't want to leave so quickly anymore.  
"What?"

"He has plans, Tris. Can't you see? You're just his chess piece. He needs you to make everything work. Only with you can David finally start the war against the genetically pure and the damaged."  
"But why does he need me of all people. I'm not the only genetically pure person in the world." I almost groan and sigh at the same time. A heavy sensation fills my head.  
"But you have something nobody else does. You have everyone's trust. You saved the city. Everyone looks towards you as a leader - They trust you. Which is what makes you the perfect weapon."  
"They'll never see it coming." I breathe out the words, letting them slide past my lips so I feel every single one. I need this to sink in as quickly as possible.

That's why David activated it during the interrogation. I would've ended up telling everyone I had a tracker and nobody would've trusted me to stay withing the city borders. It's why he tried to kill Tobias - because he was the only one who knew about it then. My eyes go wide in realisation.  
"He's gonna make me kill them isn't he?."  
I don't even have to mention any names. She already knows I'm talking about my friends. Christina and Zeke know too, which makes them both targets.

He's going to make me kill them both before they spill anything to anyone else.

My head spins and I grab the edge of the armchair for support. I picture a frenzied looking Christina begging me not to kill her as my simulation self is gripping onto her throat, holding her over the edge of the balcony.  
"I'm glad you caught on." Nita states, like she's proud of herself. I feel like I want to throw up.  
I glance at the vial on the table like a homeless person looking through the window of a mansion. I need this serum. I need it.

"I need to know I can trust you." I say simply. "How do I know you're not just trying to poison me?"  
I see Peter snigger through the corner of my eye. How lovely the thought must seem to him.

It still doesn't make sense how Peter stole the serum.  
"During your escape at the bureau." Nita says. I must've said that out loud.  
She continues, "You kept David occupied in the control room long enough to give us time to steal the serum. And the power outage helped with the whole security thing. It's much easier to get around the bureau when the cameras don't work. All we had to do was to set up an explosion and blow the door to David's vault.  
I shake my head. "I would've heard the explosion go off. You're lying." I hear a quiver in my voice and I try to swallow to release some of the pressure.  
"David's vault isn't as complicated as the weapons lab. The security there is much less advanced.."  
"So why would he put the reversal serum in there?" I cut her off carelessly.  
"Because reversal serums are only useful when the person knows what they've been injected with. You had no idea about this serum and neither did anyone else, or so he thought. There is much larger stuff that needs to be guarded. Besides, nobody really knows reversals exist so they're not as prone to being stolen." She grins again.  
I nod, half believing her. "But the explosion.."  
"The explosion wasn't huge, so you probably didn't hear it. The vault is located on the other side of the Bureau."  
"So when did Peter's memories come back?"  
"I lost Peter shortly after, and then found him back here in the city soon afterwards. He was acting strange and I realised what had happened."

I shake my head at her.  
"No. David was knocked unconscious. I saw him myself."  
Peter would've had enough time to escape.  
"I was knocked out." Peter mumbles under his breath.  
I raise my brow.  
" _You_?"

He turns his head and in the dim moonlight I can see the faint remains of a large bruise on his temple.  
"Huh." I breathe. "So then what. He gave you back your memories then let you go?"  
"No." He says, his head sunk low.  
"The night you arrived Matthew went back to the bureau to help break Peter out. David was keeping him locked away in the lower level of the bureau, where Matthew had access. We had to do something. After all, he did help us with the whole operation."

Their story makes sense, but my uneasiness remains.  
"You risked so much and for what? Me?"  
Peter scowls then nods solemnly.  
"I heard what David was doing to you. You risked everything for everyone else. It just wasn't fair.."  
"So you have a _conscience_ now?" I interject.  
"No, but the _new_ Peter did. Biggest mistake of my life."  
"Shut up."  
"You first."  
"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Nita interrupts us.

I sit back down on the armchair.  
"Tris, we really need you to help us. We _can_ stop this war but we need your whole _self_ to be in this mission, without David interfering."

I see faint images of the war against Abnegation in my head. I can still feel my mother's limp hand in my own as I try to shake her awake. Hundreds of innocent people died that day. It can't happen again.

"Okay." I say.

Nita hands me the vial, an expressionless look on her face. She hands me the syringe and I set it all up.  
"This has to go in right where you were injected with the tracker for it to work. Do you think you can do it?"  
I nod my head nervously and feel around for the small lump on my neck where the skin has scarred. I position the needle over my finger and hold the other one against the plunger.  
I'm going against everything by trusting Nita and Peter and I suddenly wish Tobias was here to help me. But if I didn't have this simulation serum running through my veins, maybe Tobias _would_ have been here.

My decision is firm.  
I take a breath,  
then press down on the plunger.

Then the screaming starts.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to leave me a review at the end - tell me what you thought about this new addition to the crew. Hope I wasn't too harsh with the cliffhanger!**

 **Until next time!**

 **D.D xox**


	28. Chapter 23 - Mother dearest

**I'm back with a new chapter! Hope the wait wasn't too long!**  
 **Enjoy!**

 **D.D xox**

 **.**

 **Tris' POV**

The second time, I _do_ hear the gun go off. Out of instinct, I drop to the ground and cover my head with my hands. I let go of the syringe instantly and it smashes onto the ground, empty. The screams intensify and I see Nita clutch her chest with a bloody hand, right below her shoulder. Peter stands opposite her, arms outstretched and holding the gun.  
"Time to go stiff!" He yells and I panic. Nita is lying on the floor, unmoving.

 _He killed her._

"I said let's _go_!" His voice booms loudly, echoing off the bare walls. My feet feel like they're made of concrete as I take after Peter, who is already sprinting down the staircase. I struggle to keep up with his long strides. I don't dare look back, even though nobody is chasing us.

The image of Nita's body on the floor haunts my mind as I carry on running.  
We burst through the doors, the cool wind lapping at my arms and face. My neck aches from the serum and I press a cold hand to it, hoping it will help dull the pain.

My legs are burning by the time Peter finally stops. The building is long out of sight, but I have no clue as to where we are or where we are headed.  
"What the hell was that?" I scream.  
"Can you walk or not?" He asks me.  
I look at him unbelievably. "Were you even listening to..."  
"I'll explain later. Can you walk or not?" He repeats in a menacing tone.  
"Of course I can walk." I snap.  
He starts off again and I try to keep up with him, timing my steps to his larger ones. We only get a few metres further when a sharp pain goes through my head, like I've just been stung in the scalp. I stop and close my eyes, waiting for it to pass, but the pain only intensifies and suddenly I feel my knees start to tremble.

I collapse onto the floor on my knees, my skin scraping across the rough gravel. A blurry Peter comes walking back towards me and I feel my weight being lifted off the floor. When I look up, Peter's face is very close to mine and my arms are around his neck. I frown, and try to get off but my body feels like it weighs a hundred pounds.  
"Stop squirming will you!" I hear him say, before he mutters something like "stupid Stiff". He throws me up slightly and catches me again, his grip on me stronger than before. My eyelids feel heavy but I'm scared to close them. But when Peter tells me to go to sleep, I listen to him.

-.-.-

For once, the nightmares didn't return and I sigh with content. My eyes feel like they're glued shut, making it a mission for me to try and get them open again. My head is pounding and I groan, pressing the tips of my fingers against my temples to draw out the pain. I squint in anticipation of the bright hospital lights, but instead I am greeted by darkness. I let my eyes adjust momentarily and I struggle to get my back up off the floor.  
"You're only going to make it worse."  
I think of ignoring them, but I can't bring myself to sit upright so I stop struggling and lay down, defeated. My back feels cold, like I'm laying on a tiled floor, and a blanket is draped over my legs.

It takes me a while to realise that the person talking to me was Peter. I turn my head and watch him. He's sitting on a chair about two feet away from me. He has something in his hands.  
"Where are we?" I ask Peter, my voice coming out dry and raspy.  
"An old warehouse." He replies calmly.  
"Why are we here?" I croak.  
He puts the object down and stands up to walk over to a table in the far corner, before he makes his way back to me.  
"Here." He hands me a bottle of water and I eye it cautiously.  
"Relax, if I wanted to kill you I would've shot you along with Nita."  
I feel another stabbing pain in my head and I groan.

 _Nita_.

"Is she.." I let my sentence hang in the air. I take a slow sip of the water, relishing in the relief it gives me.  
"Dead?" He finishes for me and I nod my head. "I don't know." He picks up the object he was fumbling with earlier.  
"Why would you shoot her?"  
"She isn't who she says she is. She's a liar." He states bluntly.  
"But the serum.." my eyes go wide in fear as I look at Peter for an answer, my eyes pleading him.  
"..was real." He interrupts. "What you're feeling now are the side effects of it." The object in his hands catches the light, and I see it's a small pocket knife. In his other hand he holds a small lump of wood.

Suddenly, a thought occurs to me.  
"You timed it didn't you? You waited till I took the serum and _then_ made a run."  
"Yep." He pops the 'p' before continuing, "Although I had to admit, I didn't think you would be _so_ easily persuaded to take it. I thought you were going to make my job a lot harder."  
I cover my face with an arm and sigh deeply.

I should've seen it coming - it was too good to be true. Now I don't even know who to trust anymore.

"Was she working for David?"  
He nods, focusing on sharpening the wood in his hands with the knife.  
I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. The reversal serum I took is making it very difficult for me to think. Or concentrate.

"Why would she help me if she wasn't on my side?"  
He sets the items down again on the floor next to him.  
"Because she needed you. She wanted you to trust her and, funnily enough, you actually did." He lets out a small laugh and I roll my eyes.  
"I didn't." I defensively say.  
"Then why did you take the serum?" He argues, narrowing his eyes on me.  
I hesitate slightly before answering.

"Because I had nothing to lose."  
He stays quiet, his bold remarks no longer present.  
"Four is in the hospital already because of me. I couldn't imagine doing that to anyone else." I say quietly, pressing the palms of my hands into my eyes, pushing back the angry tears.

I look at him quickly again. "Four.." I take a deep breath, "I need to see him. I need to make sure he's okay." I try to get up again despite Peter's warnings and another shock goes through my body, throwing me back down onto the floor.  
"He's gonna have to wait. The effect is gonna wear of soon so be patient will you?"

I sit still for a while.  
"You never answered my question." I say, breaking the heavy silence. "Why did we end up here?"  
"Because I couldn't carry your heavy ass all the way to the infirmary." He gives me a sarcastic grin.  
He stands up again as I roll my eyes at him.

"These walls," he says, touching the wall behind him, "are made from solid concrete. As is the roof."

He walks back towards me.  
"I didn't think you would take the serum, so I was planning on taking it from her by force. If that had happened, we would've needed to be sheltered somewhere where David couldn't activate your tracker, then I would've made you take it."  
I look at him with slight surprise.  
"How long have you had this planned out for?"  
"A while." He answers calmly, shrugging his shoulders like its no big deal.  
"But you were working with Nita..you knew what she was planning all along?"  
"I was never working _with_ Nita. She threatened me, left me with no choice but to work _for_ her."  
I frown.  
"What could she have possibly threatened you with?" I ask incredulously.  
He opens his mouth then clamps it shut, turning his head away from me. His hands are clasped in front of him, resting on this knees. I see his jeans are ripped there, as if he fell over.  
"My family."  
"You mean in Candor?"  
She shakes his head.  
I raise my brows in surprise.  
"You have a family?" I ask softly, as if the topic is too sensitive to be said out loud. He nods.  
"Back in Minneapolis. A daughter." He lets a out a small smile but it disappears a second later.

I should have known. Nita must've been holding them against him all this time.  
"How old is she?"  
"One."  
I feel a chill go down my back as I picture Nita next to Peter's family, a gun pointed at them as a grin lines her mouth.  
"Why did you shoot her? She's going to go for them now!" I say angrily.  
As much as I dislike Peter, I would never want anything bad to happen to _anyone_.  
"They're safe. They've been relocated - somewhere far where David can't find them."

I frown and close my eyes. I can see Peter staring at the floor constantly as Nita talks to me.

It wasn't the floor. It was his phone.

I nod slightly.  
"Why would David need you?" I change the subject almost immediately after.  
"He wanted me to work with Nita." Peter explains. "It was the only way she could make her story more believable."  
"So what parts were true exactly?" I ask, raising my brow as I listen carefully.  
"Some of it was true. Nita did find me and ask me to help her. She tried to persuade me to do this but something held me back. I knew some parts of her story were missing so I declined her offer. She took me to David by force, threatening to kill my family in front of my very eyes if I didn't cooperate. He gave me back my old memories by reversing the original serum, but he only did it so I would remember who he is and also so I would remember who _you_ were." He takes a long pause, staring at the tiled floor with a thoughtful look on his face. Nita never stole the reversal serum. David gave it to her and sent both of us off to find you."  
"Of course." I interrupt. "There was no explosion." I finish, remembering my conversation with Nita in the abandoned building.  
"You came pretty close to foiling her story at that part." He grins. "She's not as good as she makes herself out to be."

I sigh again. It's one of relief, but still part worry.  
"What could David possibly offer her? What does she need me for?"  
"I have no clue. But it has to be something important to her. David talked to her about some genetic damage nonsense.."  
"So you think he offered her genetic purity?" I ask, almost afraid of the possibilities of it being correct.  
"For yours and everyone else's sake, we better hope not." He replies, a sullen look on his face.

I try to prop myself up on my elbows slowly. I use one of my other hands to cover my face.  
"Did David know we were going to escape?"  
"From what Nita told me, I don't think so. She said she brought Four to the bureau so that David could taunt you into staying. That way, he could force you to do whatever he wanted."  
That's exactly what Nita was doing to Peter: holding his family against him so she can control him.

I feel a slight pang of guilt towards him. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have had to compromise his family's safety. I can imagine now why he wants David gone too.

He checks his watch and stares at me.  
"Time to go stiff."  
He shoves the sharp piece of wood into his pocket and roughly helps me to my feet. Then we're off.

-.-.-

We enter the hospital again, but this time it's nearly dawn. I tell Peter to stay behind for a while then come up to the room - I don't want anyone freaking out over him yet. I walk with a slightly larger confidence this time now that I know the simulation serum is out of the picture. But I'm still worried: Nita and David are still out there trying to brew a war and we're not safe anymore - anywhere.

I spot Christina just outside Tobias' room and when she sees me, relief floods her face. She sprints towards me and pulls me into a strong embrace. I wince slightly, my neck and back still a little sore from earlier.  
"Where have you been? I was looking everywhere for you!"

I'm about to answer her but then I see another person standing not too far off.  
"Beatrice." She says, nodding her head at me. Her hair has grey streaks now, not like it used to be. Her face is lined with more lines from where the years have aged her. But her eyes gleam - like Tobias'.  
"What are you doing here? I ask her cautiously, letting go of Christina. I straighten my posture slightly - sometimes I forget how intimidating she can be.  
"I should be asking you the same thing." She puckers her lips bitterly. "How can you be here when you know what you've done to him?" She says coldly, obviously talking about Tobias.  
"I didn't do this to him! David did!" I raise my voice and she takes a step towards me. From closer, I can see her eyes are tinged red, as if she was crying.  
"You stay away from my son. You destroy everything you touch." She spits. I feel the venom in her voice, and it stings. I take a step backwards and Christina steps in front of me.  
"Don't you _dare_ talk to her like that." She seethes. "You, of all people, would know more about destruction than _anyone_ here."

I can hear my heart pulsing in my ears. I want to scream at her - tell her that she's wrong. But I can't. I would be lying to myself.

"Get out of here." She says to Evelyn, crossing her arms over her chest. To my surprise, she starts to leave, but as she brushes ast my shoulder she stops.  
"You should've stayed locked up." She whispers in a menacing way, before she walks away, her shoes clicking on the tiles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hope you enjoyed that! Don't forget to leave me a review - it always makes me happy reading your feedback!  
Until next time!**

 **D.D xox**


End file.
